Sed de sangre
by mrss.zoldyck
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es un vampiro originario que producto de la soledad y la piedad convierte a un humano de 18 años llamado Yuri Plisektsy. Ambos forman un vínculo fraternal/amoroso hasta que Yuri comienza a sentirse asechado por la soledad y decide convertir a un humano que lo acompañe llamado Yuri Katsuki. Shipps: YuuYu, Victuuri
1. Prólogo

La sociedad de vampiros cuenta con diversas castas. La primera es la casta de más poder y son los llamados "originarios", son vampiros de sangre pura que jamás han sido humanos, altamente sofisticados y dentro de la nobleza están en el rango más alto. Son considerados los más bellos, fuertes y talentosos dentro de la sociedad. Poseen de tres a cinco poderes especiales y viven desde hace milenios en la Tierra, la gran mayoría de ellos están dormidos y actualmente hay solo 3 que dirigen toda la sociedad de los vampiros. Su sed de sangre es alta pero no los debilita el consumirla en poca cantidad. Todos los vampiros en la sociedad les obedecen y les son absolutamente sumisos.

Después de ellos viene una casta denominada "Genus" quienes son humanos convertidos directamente por vampiros originarios o son hijos con padres "Genus", que les confiere un poder abrumador pero no más grande que un originario, poseen uno a dos poderes especiales y son igual de hermosos que los originarios, son parte de la alta nobleza en la sociedad. Su sed de sangre es moderada y no los debilita el consumirla en bajas cantidades. Obedecen únicamente a los "Originarios" y suelen ser considerados casi pares a los Originarios pues suelen ser sus acompañantes y/o mano derecha.

Más abajo están los "Aurum" quienes son descendientes de los "Genus" y lo forman un clan de vampiros sofisticados, nobles y talentosos. Pueden o no poseer un poder especial y son bastante fuertes. Se encargan principalmente de ejecutar las órdenes de los originarios dentro de la sociedad vampírica ocupando cargos altos. Provienen de ser convertidos por un "Genus" o por tener padres "Aurum". Su sed de sangre es moderada y los debilita no consumirla periódicamente. Son sumisos a los "Originarios" y a los "Genus"

Abajo en la pirámide social se encuentran los "Vulgus" quienes son vampiros que han sido convertidos por un "Aurum" o son hijos de padres "Vulgus", su fuerza es menor comparado a las castas anteriores, son muy sumisos a los "Originarios", "Genus" y "Aurum". Su sed de sangre no es grande y los debilita no consumirla periódicamente. Son la servidumbre de las castas anteriores y su belleza no suele ser destacada pero son más bellos que los humanos

El último escalón entre la sociedad vampírica son los "Neophyti", quienes son humanos que han sido convertidos por un "Vulgus". No poseen poderes especiales, algunos no forman oficialmente parte de la sociedad vampírica y no tienen la capacidad de tener hijos. Sólo pueden convertir humanos durante los 6 primeros meses de vampiro en el cual se implanta el "frenesí" que es un estado donde alcanzan la misma fuerza que los "Aurum", una belleza alta y tienen una sed voraz de sangre haciéndolos comportarse como bestias, éste estado sólo ocurre en los Neophyti debido a que la sangre originaria en ellos es muy débil para controlar la humana, por lo que posterior al frenesí se vuelven débiles, altamente sumisos frente a las otras castas y su belleza vuelve a ser similar a la humana. Pero hay excepciones donde la fuerza y la capacidad de convertir del frenesí se mantienen al igual que la belleza más no la sed de sangre.

Cuando un vampiro convierte a un humano se hace a través del Rito de conversión que consiste en dar de beber sangre de su vampiro conversor al humano en su momento de agonía. El convertido siente una alta afinidad a su conversor y generan un vínculo en el que se pueden dar cuatro tipos de relaciones: Amorosa, fraternal, pasional o una mezcla de ambas en distintos periodos de tiempo. El humano pierde todos sus recuerdos y el vampiro convertidor los conserva, algunos humanos pueden conservar parte de sus recuerdos relacionados con su vampiro convertidor. El vínculo que generan es poderoso y la única forma de romperlo es que el vampiro convertidor lo libere mediante un ritual en el que le devuelve sus recuerdos humanos.

Las castas "Originarios", "Genus" y "Aurum" no son sensibles a los rayos solares. Los "Vulgus" y los "Neophyti" sí lo son y deben permanecer lejos de los rayos UV.

La única forma de asesinar a un "Originario" es beber de su sangre hasta la última gota. Para todas las demás castas se pueden asesinar a través de la decapitación, incineración de su cuerpo hasta las cenizas, beber su sangre hasta la última gota y la mordida de un "Originario" en el corazón.

La sociedad se rige por diez simples reglas.

1\. Todos deben obedecer a los "Originarios" y está prohibido asesinarlos.

2\. Un vampiro "Aurum" y un "Vulgus" no pueden realizar el rito de conversión sin la autorización de un vampiro de mayor rango.

3\. Un vampiro no puede apoderarse del convertido de otro. El vínculo se debe respetar por sobre todas las cosas.

4\. Los únicos que pueden asesinar a otro vampiro son los "Originarios".

5\. Un vampiro jamás debe revelar su identidad a un humano y si es descubierto está obligado a asesinar al humano o convertirlo.

6\. "Genus", "Aurum" y "Vulgus" pueden realizar el rito de conversión cada 100 años y sólo pueden convertir a un humano.

7\. Los vampiros que convierten deben hacerse cargo de todas las acciones de su convertido.

8\. Se autorizan los asesinatos a los Neophyti cuando están en frenesí y si ocasionan problemas a la sociedad vampírica.

9\. Un "Originario" no puede ordenarle a otro vampiro a que realice el ritual de liberación de vínculo.

10\. No se puede tomar la sangre de otro vampiro a la fuerza y el castigo es la muerte.


	2. Capitulo I

Viktor Nikiforov es un vampiro de los denominados "Originarios" que vive desde hace milenios en la Tierra. Posee una belleza inigualable que llama la atención de vampiros y humanos sin importar su sexo.

Es alto, de contextura atlética, piel de porcelana, cabellos plateados y ojos color zafiro. Los rasgos de su rostro son tan bellos y perfectos que le otorgan una apariencia andrógina. Posee una fuerza inigualable superior a los otros dos Originarios que gobiernan la sociedad vampírica haciéndolo el mandamás del oscuro mundo vampírico. Tiene 10.000 años de antigüedad pero luce eternamente como si tuviera 25 años humanos.

Posee un carácter amable y a la vez autoritario. Es bastante antojadizo y caprichoso pero no gusta de aprovechar su voz de mando para satisfacer sus caprichos como otros vampiros aunque lo hace de vez en cuando. Es alegre, sensual y audaz. Se destaca del resto por su elegancia y alta sofisticación otorgadas por los siglos viviendo en la Tierra. Gusta vestir de manera moderna a la par con la sociedad de los humanos a diferencia de los otros Originarios que tienden a usar vestuarios más anticuados.

Sus poderes especiales son la premonición, incineración espontánea y el control mental.

Viktor nunca ha despreciado a los humanos a diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros de casta. Siempre ha sentido compasión hasta cierto punto por ellos y evita al máximo asesinarlos. Esto no impide claramente que se alimente de la sangre humana, los Originarios a diferencia de las otras castas no sacian su sed con la sangre de otras especies. Siempre le ha gustado la medicina y se ha dedicado a través de los siglos a ejercer como doctor teniendo conocimientos altos en medicina. Actualmente se camufla como humano para participar dentro del consejo mundial de médicos donde es un miembro muy destacado y considerado. Es la forma en que siente que le retribuye a la sociedad humana el daño que les hace al alimentarse de ellos.

Bueno mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y yo soy el convertido de Viktor. Pertenezco a la casta de los Genus y acompaño a Viktor desde el siglo XVI aproximadamente que fue cuando me encontró a la edad humana de 7 años.

Yo era huérfano de padre y madre. Nací y crecí en un orfanato, a la edad de 7 años conocí a Viktor. Él era el médico que siempre nos iba a atender al orfanato, era muy amable y alegre. Siempre nos donaba ropa, medicina, juguetes, libros y nos enseñaba sobre la vida. Yo lo admiraba tanto que siempre intentaba estar a su lado, era como una deidad inalcanzable a mis ojos de niño. A mí desde pequeño me interesó la medicina y ayudar a la gente como él lo hacía, así que le preguntaba todo al respecto y con los años nos volvimos muy cercanos. Pero de un día para otro cuando tenía 15 años desapareció y nadie nunca supo más de él.

La dirección del orfanato cayó en manos de un hombre muy cruel y ambicioso que nos hizo pasar hambre y las peores humillaciones jamás pensadas. Fue una época miserable en la que día a día deseaba estar muerto y lo único que me mantenía en pie era el gran deseo que tenía de volver a ver a Viktor.

Hastiado por la mierda en la que vivía un día decidí escapar e ir tras Viktor, pero el mundo exterior era más cruel que el infernal orfanato. Viví en las calles de Rusia dos años mendigando hasta que escuché que Viktor estaba en Inglaterra y viajé hacia allá como pude.

Me tomó un año llegar y una plaga de viruela azotaba la ciudad. No me importó, con tal de ver a Viktor. Después de unos días buscándolo terminé contrayendo la enfermedad y avanzó rápido en mí debido a lo poco que podía comer mendigando en las calles. Un día caí inconsciente en la calle y desperté en un hospital con Viktor a mi lado. Mi felicidad era tan grande que comencé a llorar y no me importaba morir en ese mismo momento pues estaba al lado de la única persona que se había preocupado por mí en la vida.

Viktor estaba triste como nunca lo había visto en mi vida y me comunicó lo grave de mi estado de salud. Me abrazó y me dijo que lamentaba mucho haberme abandonado junto con los demás niños del orfanato pero que después entendería sus razones. Me impactó que a pesar de los años luciera igual que siempre y que no tuviera miedo de tocarme a mí y a los enfermos que habitaban la sala de cuarentena. Él era el único que nos atendía, ni las enfermeras se atrevían a entrar.

Cuando la noche cayó mi fiebre empeoró y ya presentía que mi final estaba cerca. Viktor se dio cuenta de inmediato y no volvió a separase de mi lado. Recuerdo haberle dicho algo así como que ahora podía morir en paz entre medio de las alucinaciones que la fiebre me provocaba, pero lo que nunca olvidaré fueron las palabras que Viktor me dijo antes de cambiar mi vida. " _No te dejaré solo esta vez, si tu prometes acompañarme por el resto de mi vida"_ , en ese momento no entendía sus palabras y sólo me animé a contestarle que lo había buscado durante 3 años y que no quería separarme de su lado, pero que la muerte ya me había reclamado.

En ese momento vi los ojos de Viktor tornarse rojos, pensé que era parte de las alucinaciones. Viktor encajó sus colmillos en mi cuello mientras me acariciaba el cabello cuando, cerré mis ojos y disfruté del estado de paz que me provocaba el conjunto de cosas que estaban sucediendo, hasta que sentí un líquido tibio en mis labios y la voz de Viktor diciendo "bebe". Lo bebí sin pensarlo hasta que me di cuenta que el líquido provenía de la muñeca de Viktor y comencé a horrorizarme... era su sangre.

Alejé el rostro y abrí los ojos, ahí estaba Viktor con los ojos rojos, la boca llega de sangre y una belleza que de la que antes no me había percatado. Me miró directamente a los ojos y una fuerza extraña invadió mi cuerpo. Tomé su muñeca y comencé a beber su sangre en contra de mi voluntad, hasta que me desvanecí otra vez.

Minutos más tarde desperté en una habitación distinta con Viktor a mi lado, sentía una presión en el pecho y una sed que quemaba por dentro.

─ Agua ─ le pedí a Viktor sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Viktor sonrió y me pasó una copa.

─Toma eso, el agua no quitará tu malestar─ contestó sonriendo.

Tomé la copa y sentí un olor que jamás había sentido antes, era dulce, apetitoso y me precipité a probarlo sin pensarlo mucho. Cuando lo tuve en mi boca era lo más delicioso que había probado en el mundo, sentía placer al beber aquel líquido carmesí. Cuando terminé de beberlo mi mente se aclaró y me di cuenta de lo que era lanzando la copa lejos de mí.

─Por qué me diste sangre Viktor?! ─

─No recuerdas lo que sucedió? Creo habértelo explicado pero supongo que tú fiebre era muy alta para que lo comprendieras... Soy un vampiro Yuri y te convertí en uno─

─Que?! Estás loco? Eso es imposible─ Viktor volvió sus ojos rojos y se acercó hacia mí.

─ Ahora me crees? ─ temblé un instante para después sentir una inmensa atracción hacia él y me lancé a sus brazos.

─Me siento extraño, siento la necesidad de estar cerca tuyo─ le dije mientras escondía mi cabeza en su pecho.

─Lo sé Yuri, es porque te convertí. Se llama vínculo y tendrás que acostumbrarte a él. Digamos que de ahora en adelante no puedes vivir sin mí─ acariciaba mi cabello y besó mi frente.

─Siempre has sido bello Yuri pero ahora cambiaste un poco, siempre pensé que eras demasiado lindo para ser humano y mis caprichosos pensamientos siempre imaginaban como lucirías después de convertirte pero superaste todas mis expectativas─ Me dijo Viktor guiándome hacia un espejo y girando mi cabeza suavemente con su mano para contemplarme.

─Los vampiros nos podemos ver al espejo? ─ Pregunté ingenuamente, Viktor rio y me besó en la mejilla.

─No seas tontito, no creas en los cuentos de los humanos─ Me posicionó frente al espejo y me contemplé.

Efectivamente había cambiado, mi cuerpo se volvió más fuerte, mi piel aún más pálida y con un aspecto aterciopelado. El color verde que tenían mis ojos ahora se había vuelto más intenso y más claro. Mis rasgos se volvieron un tanto más suaves dándome un aspecto un tanto femenino y había algo más que no podría describir con palabras. Se notaba mi presencia de vampiro, esa que cautivaba a todos los humanos y al resto de los vampiros.

─Yuri eres precioso, luces como un Originario─

─Un Originario? Que es eso? ─ me voltee a mirarlo.

─Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Pero los Originarios son los primeros Vampiros y no son como tú que fuiste humano. Ellos jamás han sido humanos. Bueno mejor dicho nunca hemos sido humanos, porque yo soy un originario─ Contestó mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

─ ... y yo que soy? ─ Pregunté curioso mientras mi interior me impulsaba a devolver cada caricia que me brindaba.

─Tú eres un Genus, los Genus son humanos convertidos por los Originarios─

Me quedé en silencio mientras un impulso me inundaba y sentía la necesidad de besar los labios de Viktor. Le acaricié el rostro y lo tomé de la barbilla para acercar mis labios. Pero Viktor puso un dedo en mi boca y me alejó unos centímetros de él.

─No Yuri. Sé que tus impulsos del vínculo son fuertes. Pero debes aprender a controlarlos. Quiero que me conozcas, que conozcas otros vampiros y vampiresas. Quiero que despiertes ante el mundo de los vampiros y después decidas que clase de relación quieres que tengamos. Siéntete alagado, otros vampiros se aprovechan del vínculo y hacen lo que les da la gana con sus convertidos. Yo te daré la elección─

Después de conocer todo el mundo que Viktor me mostró mi impulso hacia él creció y mi decisión fue volver a intentar besarlo. En esa ocasión Viktor aceptó y comenzamos a tener una relación amorosa y pasional muy intensa en un principio. Siempre andaba tras él y a Viktor le encantaba, me contó que se había sentido tan solo durante milenios y ahora con mi compañía se sentía lleno.

Con el pasar de los siglos esa pasión se fue enfriando y comenzamos a sentir un amor un poco más fraternal junto con un profundo respeto y admiración.

No voy a mentir diciendo que estamos enamorados, lo que tenemos es un poco extraño. Siento que Viktor es mi familia pero una familia que deseo, un humano jamás podría comprender éste sentimiento o lo mancillarían con el prejuicio de que es casi incestuoso. Pero amo a Viktor como familia y en ciertas ocasiones como amante.

A diferencia de otros Vampiros yo no perdí completamente mis recuerdos después del vínculo, Viktor me dijo que eso podía suceder pero que no era frecuente. Los recuerdos de los episodios crudos que viví me provocaron un rechazo hacia los humanos y la forma de la sociedad que conformaban la cual no había cambiado durante el pasar de los siglos. Me comenzaron a parecer inferiores, ridículos y graciosos. Este cambio en mí ha provocado muchas discusiones con Viktor y su gran amor hacia la repugnante especie humana.

Últimamente me he sentido muy sólo de la misma manera en que Viktor me describió como se sentía, él me sugirió convertir un humano pero la idea me parece repugnante. No ha habido humano en el pasar de los siglos que llamase mi atención de una manera distinta, sólo me han provocado hambre y nada más que hambre. Pero la soledad me invade cada día más y a pesar de contar con la compañía de Viktor no es suficiente. Necesito algo más.


	3. Capítulo II

Viktor decidió enviar a Yuri de viaje para vigilar el clan de Japón donde le habían comunicado sobre altercados entre las castas "Genus" y "Aurum". Le estaba preocupando demasiado la soledad que comenzaba a sentir Yuri, a Viktor siempre le había llamado la atención la personalidad irreverente de él. Pero últimamente actuaba muy sumiso y dependiente, lo que indicaba que realmente la soledad lo estaba consumiendo.

Viktor tenía claro que un día llegaría el momento en que su compañía no le bastara y necesitara de convertir un humano que fuera dependiente, alguien que lo hiciera sentir realmente necesitado. Así como Yuri lo hizo sentir a él y lo alejó de todo el tormento que sufrió durante siglos. Pero a pesar de que deseaba la felicidad de su convertido, sentía un poco de recelo al pensar que ya no tendría toda la atención del rubio.

 _No debo ser tan egoísta con él, me ha acompañado durante años y siempre se ha conformado con lo que le he dado a cambio a pesar de no haberme podido enamorar nunca de él. Aun que sí lo he amado profundamente como persona, jamás he podido amarlo como hombre. En ese aspecto nuestros encuentros han sido meramente pasionales porque ambos sentimos atracción física. Pero es momento de que le dé la oportunidad de conocer el amor. Si yo no pude, no debo condenarlo a mi miseria._

Viktor llamó a Yuri con la mente y éste se hizo presente al instante abrazándolo como de costumbre. Pero ya no sonreía tanto a sus llamadas como antes.

─Ángel precioso ya no soporto verte así─ acariciando su cabello.

─Lo siento, pero a pesar de que lo intento no puedo dejar de sentirme muerto─ le contestó cabizbajo.

─Lo sé precioso, lo sé. Pero tengo una idea─ Besándole la frente.

─No sigas con eso de convertir un humano... ya sabes que no me interesa─ Bufó Yuri con desdén.

─No es eso... Te voy a enviar a Japón a supervisar unos altercados entre Genus y Aurums. Siempre has querido que te de poder no? Ahora que tu carácter ha madurado creo que puedo depositar mi confianza en ti para resolver el asunto... es más si la situación lo amerita te autorizo a aplicar la pena máxima─ Yuri lo miró y su mirada sombría comenzó a brillar un poco.

─Estás hablando enserio? ─

─Por supuesto Yuri, tengo plena confianza en ti─ Se alejó de Yuri para tomar asiento en un sillón.

Yuri corrió hacia él a abrazarlo ─Te amo Viktor, no te defraudaré lo prometo─ Yuri se levantó en busca de un peine de plata con el que Viktor amaba que le cepillara el cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo.

─Yo también te amo Yuri, agradezco haberte encontrado antes de morir. Has sido la mejor compañía que podría desear─ Viktor se recostó sobre las piernas de Yuri mientras éste seguía cepillando su cabello.

─Yuri respecto a lo de convertir un humano prométeme que lo vas a intentar. La soledad no cesa cuando comienzas a sentirla y entre más pasa el tiempo más torturante se siente. Es peor que la sed─

─Lo sé Viktor pero no hay nadie que llame mi atención, todos los humanos huelen igual para mí. A comida─ rio sonoramente mientras seguía cepillándole el cabello.

─Yuri... sabes que no me gusta que hables así de los humanos. Son seres incomprendidos, aparte tú eras uno. No lo olvides─ Lo miró suspicazmente.

─Lo sé y no se me olvida. No me avergüenzo de haber sido humano, es sólo que no lo recuerdo bien. Si me devolvieras los recuerdos podría volver a identificarme con ellos. ─ le contestó para provocar a Viktor. Que un convertido le pidiera ser liberado a un vampiro era una gran osadía y ofensa.

─JAMÁS─ le contestó Viktor un tanto molesto, levantándose de las piernas de Yuri y apartando su mano de los cabellos.

─Era una broma Viktor, no te enojes─ le contestó Yuri riendo.

─No me parece gracioso Yuri, me duele que me pidas que te libere. Acaso ya no me quieres? ─ le preguntó Viktor con una expresión triste.

─No te pongas así... por supuesto que te quiero, es más te amo. Eres mi única familia. Ven─ Le extendió los brazos para que Viktor lo abrasara.

─No tengo ánimos─ Le dijo Viktor haciéndose de rogar.

Yuri se le acercó rápidamente y le mordió suavemente el cuello por la espalda. Viktor le tomó el brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

─Te perdono sólo si me dejas beber─ le dijo Viktor al oído.

─Hecho─ dijo Yuri mientras se descubría el cuello.

Viktor enterró sus colmillos y comenzó a beber de Yuri. El rubio cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de ser mordido por otro vampiro. Cuando un vampiro muerde a otro con consentimiento se siente muy agradable pero cuando un convertido es mordido por su convertidor y viceversa se siente realmente placentero, casi como hacer el amor y a Yuri le encantaba la sensación.

A Viktor le fascinaba la sangre de Yuri, lo llenaba de energías y tenía un sabor extremadamente dulce en sus labios. Viktor ya casi no bebía sangre humana se alimentaba prácticamente de Yuri, pero él llevaba meses evitándolo para que no lo "leyera". Por su posición de Originario al beber la sangre de otro vampiro podía leerlo por completo y comprendió que el sufrimiento de Yuri era más grande de lo que él pensaba. Dejó de beber su sangre y lo besó en la mejilla acariciándole la cara con dulzura con la mano contraria.

─Vete querido, antes de que me arrepienta─

Yuri lo besó tiernamente en la boca como despedida y corrió a su habitación a ordenarle a su sirvienta que preparara su maleta. Una Vulgus muy bella llamada Mila que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

─Mila, Viktor me envió a una misión como Genus a Japón! Prepárame la maleta con mi ropa favorita por favor─

─Yuri me alegro por ti, pero voy a extrañarte─ lo miró con una expresión triste.

Yuri la abrazó. ─No seas tonta, no me iré por tanto tiempo. Necesito que te ocupes de Viktor en mi ausencia. Provéelo de todo lo que necesite, bueno? ─

─Por supuesto─ le sonrió Mila.

Mila se dirigió a armarle las maletas mientras Yuri buscaba vuelos a Japón. Mila se percató del hecho y comenzó a reír.

─Yuri por qué vas a comprar un boleto de avión si utilizando tu supervelocidad puedes llegar en un instante? ─

─ Porque así es aburrido─ contestó Yuri con desdén.

Yuri poseía dos poderes especiales, supervelocidad y el poder de infligir dolor físico extremo a humanos y vampiros con su mente.

─Mila terminaste con las maletas? ─ preguntó Yuri después de unos minutos hasta que pudo conseguir un vuelo que salía en una hora.

─Sí, ya están. Dentro de éste bolso pequeño están tu pasaporte y unas pequeñas botellitas de sangre por si te da hambre en el viaje─ le entregó un pequeño bolso negro y le dejó una maleta grande con todo lo necesario.

─Gracias Mila no sé qué haré sin ti. Ahora vísteme por favor mientras busco el lugar donde debo llegar─ Yuri tomó su móvil y comenzó a buscar en el mapa.

Mila comenzó a desvestirlo suavemente, le quitó la polera y los Zapatos. Luego siguió con los Jeans, la ropa interior y los calcetines. A Yuri le encantaba que Mila lo vistiera y lo desvistiera como a un niño, ya que nunca tuvo a una mamá que lo hiciera por él. A pesar de que Mila lo había hecho cientos de veces seguía sonrojándose al verlo completamente desnudo, Yuri era uno de los vampiros más hermosos en la actualidad después de Viktor.

─Deja de sonrojarte cada vez que haces esto, ya no eres una niña inocente─ Rio Yuri traviesamente.

─Tal vez, pero sigo siento una dama─ Contestó desafiante.

─ja ja es verdad, lo siento─ rio Yuri suavemente.

Mila comenzó a ponerle una ropa más sofisticada que consistía en unos pantalones negros de tela, una camisa gris claro y un blazer burdeo de terciopelo. Con unos zapatos de gamuza negros. Yuri se miró al espejo y se arregló el cabello hacia atrás. Se desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa y se giró hacia Mila.

─Tienes un excelente gusto, gracias─ La abrazó para despedirse y la beso en la frente.

Miró el reloj y faltaban 30 minutos para que su vuelo saliera así que tomó su maleta junto con su bolso y utilizó su supervelocidad para llegar en 5 segundos al aeropuerto. Pasó por todo el proceso de abordaje y una vez en el avión se acomodó en su asiento para disfrutar su viaje.

El vuelo duraba 10 horas y a las 5 horas de viaje Yuri ya estaba hastiado se paró al baño a beber de su botella con sangre y volvió a su asiento. Comenzó a leer un libro que Viktor le había regalado hasta que pasadas 5 horas más llegó a Tokio. En su celular averiguo sobre el puente Rainbow y buscó rápidamente un hotel para dejar sus maletas.

Corrió rápidamente para ver el espectáculo, en Tokio ya era de noche. Llegó en un par de segundos al lugar y se sentó en la parte más alta de la estructura para observar la ciudad. Contemplaba todo con gran emoción, era la primera vez que visitaba Japón.

De pronto un dulce aroma comenzó a invadir todos sus sentidos, era un humano. El aroma era inmensamente tentador y casi no podía resistir las ganas de beber su sangre. Se guio por el exquisito aroma que sentía hasta que llegó a su presa. A la orilla del puente a punto de suicidarse estaba un joven delgado, de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos castaños. Llevaba lentes y un buzo deportivo simple azul, con un par de zapatillas blancas

Yuri lo observó divertido, el siempre solía mofarse de los comportamientos humanos y el suicidio era el que más gracia le causaba. Lo encontraba algo simplemente patético. Pero el aroma del pelinegro que le llegaba intensamente producto del viento lo comenzó a volver loco.

El chico se decidió y se lanzó por el puente. Yuri reaccionó instintivamente y corrió para sujetarle la muñeca. El chico lo observó asombrado con sus redondos ojos castaños y Yuri correspondió su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió algo más que deseos de morderlo.

El japonés al observarlo creyó ver un ángel, nunca en su vida había visto un ser tan hermoso como el que le sostenía la mano en ese momento.

Yuri sintió deseos de saber más sobre él pero olía tan apetitosamente que lo único que hizo fue levantarlo rápidamente, atraerlo a su cuerpo y morderle el cuello. Los Genus podían leer los recuerdos y las mentes de los humanos al beber su sangre si así lo deseaban. Como el joven había despertado curiosidad en Yuri comenzó a leerlo.

El origen de la tristeza del japonés se debía que había perdido a toda su familia en un accidente automovilístico en ese mismo puente hace un año y no había podido recuperarse de ese gran golpe en todo ese tiempo.

Por primera vez Yuri sintió piedad de un humano y se identificó con la soledad y la sensación de abandono que el mismo había sentido cuando era humano.

─Ya sabes lo que soy, sé que no quieres vivir pero puedo ofrecerte otra vida. Una nueva donde olvidarás todo tu pasado, Yuuri─ le dijo Yuri al oído.

El chico salió del trance que provocaba la mordida en los humanos y se sorprendió al oír su nombre de un perfecto desconocido.

─Cómo sabes mi nombre? ─ le preguntó aun mareado por la situación.

─Lo leí de tu mente al morderte, al igual que la razón por la que intentaste acabar con tu vida─ Yuri lo miró a los ojos y volvió a preguntar.

─Quieres comenzar de nuevo? ─

Yuuri cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Yuri comenzó a beber de su sangre hasta debilitarlo lo suficiente para dejarlo al borde de la muerte. Era la sangre más deliciosa que había probado y le costó trabajo detenerse, pero las ganas de hacerlo suyo fueron más grandes. Mordió su muñeca y le ofreció de su sangre. Yuuri comprendió que debía beberla y comenzó a succionar la sangre del rubio con timidez.

Yuuri se desplomó y el rubio lo llevó rápidamente a la habitación de su hotel. Observó detenidamente su cambio, nunca había presenciado el cambio de un humano a vampiro. El pelinegro comenzó a convulsionar y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar lentamente. Sus rasgos se volvieron más finos, su piel más pálida y su cuerpo adquirió una delicadeza atractiva.

Cuando despertó y abrió los ojos el color de ellos había cambiado a un ámbar claro, que le otorgaban una mirada muy bella e intensa.

─Tengo mucha sed, quiero agua─ Dijo Yuuri con un hilo de voz.

─Lo sé, toma bebe─ Yuri le acercó la botella de sangre que Mila le había guardado.

Yuuri la bebió toda y cuando se tranquilizó dirigió su mirada al rubio.

─No puedo ver bien, que me sucede? ─

Yuri sonrió ─Quítate esas gafas ya no las vas a necesitar─

Yuuri se las quitó y pudo observar con claridad al rubio que lo miraba desde el borde de la cama completamente fascinado.

─Eres hermoso, cómo te llamas? ─ preguntó Yuuri

─Yuri Plisetsky. Cómo te llamas tú? Lo recuerdas? ─ Preguntó el rubio ansioso.

─No lo sé─ contestó Yuuri.

Yuri sonrió y acariciándole la cara le contestó ─Tu nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, recuerdas como me conociste? ─

─Recuerdo que me afirmabas de la mano al borde de un puente, después me mordiste... me dijiste algo de cambiarme la vida... espera un momento ahora soy un vampiro? ─

─Ding ding ding ding! ─ dijo Yuri riendo ─Acertaste, te convertí en un vampiro porque tu vida pasada era miserable, pero no lo recuerdas cierto? ─

─No, no lo recuerdo─ contestó un tanto confundido.

─Bueno eso ya no importa, recuerdas como eras antes físicamente? ─

─Sí, lo recuerdo─

─Bien, ponte de pie. Iremos al baño a que te mires en el espejo─

Yuri lo guio al baño y lo puso frente al espejo mientras se puso por su espalda rodeando su cintura con los brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del pelinegro.

─Mírate─

Yuuri se miró y se dio cuenta que había cambiado. Tocó su cara para creer que era real, su piel se sentía muy suave y fría, sus ojos eran hermosos al igual que sus rasgos. Su cuerpo era más delgado, tonificado y armonioso como en sus mejores tiempos de deportista. Sentía que lo acompañaba un aura inexplicable que potenciaba aún más su belleza.

Una vez terminó de admirar su cambio sus ojos fueron directamente a la cara del rubio y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Sin pensarlo mucho se giró y tomó a Yuri con sus dos manos suavemente de la cara para posar sus labios y sellarlos con un dulce beso.

Yuri lo correspondió dejándose llevar por su hermoso acompañante, podía comenzar a disfrutar de la felicidad de ser necesitado y querido por alguien. Sentía el vínculo entre ambos, pero era uno mucho más fuerte que el que tenía con Viktor. También era diferente, sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo. Mientras comenzaban un suave juego de lenguas, sintió las manos del pelinegro recorrer su torso, las caricias del japonés comenzaban a quemar.

De pronto recordó como había sido su despertar con Viktor y la forma en que le dejó libre albedrío acerca de la clase de vínculo que tomarían. Se distanció del japonés y lo tomó de la muñeca para dirigirse a la habitación y sentarlo en la cama.

─Por qué me separas de ti? Acaso no te gusto? ─ Le preguntó Yuuri con una expresión triste.

─No Yuuri, no es eso. Es sólo que debo explicarte unas cosas antes. Sobre como funcionamos los vampiros─

─Yuri me siento extraño, me comienzo a sentir angustiado porque estás lejos─ Yuuri se tocó el pecho mostrando dificultad para respirar y tomó al rubio por el brazo para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

─Yuuri, no. Basta... tengo que explicarte unas cosas antes─ le dijo Yuri intentando mantener la calma, resistiéndose a los encantos de su convertido. Pero Yuuri era muy insistente, muchísimo más que él cuando despertó. De inmediato se dio cuenta que el pelinegro sería muy dependiente.

─Sólo quiero que estés cerca, lo siento. Pero cuando estás lejos comienzo a desesperarme─ lo abrazó y escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

─Está bien pero debes dejar que te explique unas cosas─ Le dijo Yuri mientras le acariciaba el cabello al japonés que comenzaba a acurrucarse a su lado.

A Yuri le enternecía demasiado la actitud de su convertido, entendió en ese momento que no podría alejarse más de él. Pero le preocupaba como sería su relación con Viktor, pues él era muy celoso y pese a que no tenían una relación sentimental, podía sentirse amenazado por la dependencia de Yuuri que de cierta manera lo distanciaría del rubio.

Mientras Yuri divagaba en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones el pelinegro aprovechó el momento para acercase a su boca.

─No quiero oírte, sólo quiero sentirte─ Cerró los ojos y comenzó a besar al rubio apasionadamente.

Yuri no pudo resistir más y se entregó a las caricias del pelinegro. Devolviéndole caricias en el cabello, para después seguir con su espalda y apretar su cintura con ambas manos. Realmente comenzaba a sentirse alegre con la compañía de su convertido y decidió que si él estaba de acuerdo serían pareja, estaba completamente hechizado por el aroma, los encantos y la personalidad del japonés.


	4. Capítulo III

Los vampiros no necesitan dormir, pero algunos lo hacían meramente por placer o aburrimiento. Yuri era uno de ellos, su motivo era por placer y parte de los recuerdos humanos que conservaba. Yuuri se limitó a mirarlo durante toda la noche hasta que el día llegó y lo despertó con un beso. Yuri abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y le sonrió.

─Buenos días. Tienes hambre? ─ preguntó Yuri mientras le acariciaba el rostro al pelinegro que se encontraba recostado a su lado observándolo.

─Sí ─ Respondió acercándose a los labios del rubio.

─No Yuuri, haremos algo distinto─ Se descubrió el cuello e inclinó la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho para dejarle el camino libre. ─Bebe de mi cuello─

─No quiero... puedo hacerte daño─ Yuuri lo miró con preocupación.

─No vas a hacerme daño, lo prometo. Será muy placentero para ambos y sabrás todo lo que no quisiste oír anoche─

Yuuri se acercó al cuello del rubio y mordió con timidez, sintió un dulce sabor en su boca que lo impulsó desesperadamente a beber.

Comenzó a ver visiones muchas cosas de la vida de Yuri, recuerdos del orfanato, el momento de su conversión. Hasta que vio una escena donde un vampiro muy bello besaba a Yuri apasionadamente y acariciaba su cuerpo semi-desnudo mientras mordía su cuello, luego su hombro y muslos. Vio como Yuri gemía de placer ante las mordidas y caricias que el otro vampiro le brindaba y sintió el impulso de dejar de beber.

─Quien es el vampiro de cabello plateado al que besabas?─ Preguntó un tanto molesto, alejándose de Yuri.

─Porqué no quisiste seguir viendo? ─ preguntó Yuri curioso. Los vampiros convertidores no solían dejar que sus convertidos los mordieran, cuando les daban el consentimiento era un honor para el convertido beber de su sangre y leer sus pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos.

─Me molestó la presencia de ese ser─ Contestó ofuscado. Yuri se le acercó para acariciarlo y recostarlo en su pecho.

─Bueno, si no quieres seguir viendo tendré que explicártelo. No sientas celos, debes dejar atrás el concepto de relaciones humanas que conoces. Los vampiros nos comportamos distinto─

─Lo amas? ─ lo increpó.

─Si Yuuri, lo amo. Pero no de la forma que piensas─ Yuri le besó la frente y siguió acariciándole el rostro.

─Sigues teniendo hambre? Quieres beber más o traigo otra de las botellas que te di ayer? ─ le ofreció amablemente.

─No, quiero que me expliques todo. En este mismo instante me siento muy molesto─

─Estás celoso ja ja ja eres muy tierno─ Lo abrazó más fuerte para atraerlo más a su cuerpo y lo beso suavemente en los labios. ─Está bien te lo contaré todo─

─Bueno, el vampiro que viste en mis recuerdos se llama Viktor Nikiforov y fue el vampiro que me convirtió. Nosotros tenemos una conexión especial similar a la nuestra. No debes sentir celos porque para serte sincero la que tenemos tú y yo es mucho más fuerte. Pero es algo que te explicaré después─

─Entonces yo soy más especial que él para ti? ─ preguntó Yuuri ansioso al oír las palabras del rubio.

─Después te lo explicaré Yuuri, calma. Entonces... Viktor es un Originario. Así se le llama a los vampiros que jamás han sido humanos, tienen sangre pura y son muy fuertes. Ellos mandan dentro de nuestra sociedad─

─Luego vienen los Genus, como yo. Que somos vampiros convertidos por Originarios o Hijos de padres Genus─

─Luego vienes tú precioso, los Aurum. Son vampiros que han sido convertidos por Genus o hijos de padres Aurum─ hizo una pausa para tocar suavemente el rostro del pelinegro y contemplar los hermosos ojos ámbar que lo miraban con curiosidad. Cada instante que pasaba con él le gustaba más.

─Esos son todos? ─ Preguntó Yuuri curioso.

─No, lo siento. Me distraje... la siguiente casta son los Vulgus, vampiros más corrientes que son humanos convertidos por Aurums. ─

─Abajo en la sociedad se encuentra la última casta, los Neophyti. Son vampiros convertidos por Vulgus. Se comportan como bestias los primeros meses de vampiro y causan muchos problemas. Es por eso que a los Vulgus se les restringe aún más convertir. Aunque durante guerras con los licántropos y caza vampiros los hemos utilizado como soldados, pues son muy fuertes y despiadados cuando están en frenesí─

─Ah algo muy importante, Los Vulgus y los Neophyti son altamente sensibles a los rayos UV. Nosotros no. Pues la sangre originaria es más alta en nuestras venas─

─Que hay respecto de la conexión que mencionabas? ─ Yuuri aún seguía intrigado con eso y celoso por la imagen del vampiro con cabellos plateados.

─Bueno, cuando un vampiro convierte a un humano se genera un vínculo. El convertido comienza a necesitar al vampiro que lo transformó y el vampiro comienza a sentir una gran atracción hacia su convertido junto con deseos de protegerlo─ Yuri tomo el mentón del pelinegro y lo acercó a su rostro para continuar, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más aterciopelado.

─El convertido y el convertidor pueden tener distintos tipos de vínculos. Uno meramente fraternal, amoroso o pasional. También se puede dar que en un principio sea pasional y luego cambie a fraternal pero eso no implica que haya días en que a pesar de tener un vínculo fraternal quieras tener contacto pasional. Ese tipo de relación tenemos con Viktor─ acercando su boca a unos centímetros de la de Yuri.

─Ahora dime Yuuri, que tipo de relación te gustaría que tuviéramos nosotros? ─

─Quiero que seas mío y de nadie más─ contestó el pelinegro cerrando los ojos y besándolo.

Yuri lo apartó un momento y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ─No puedo prometer eso, porque le pertenezco a Viktor, pero sí prometo que serás el único vampiro con el que mantendré un vínculo amoroso. Hasta que tú decidas lo contrario. No te obligaré a absolutamente nada─

─Está bien─ Contestó Yuuri no muy contento con la respuesta que le dio el rubio. Él quería que Yuri le perteneciera por completo y que las escenas con Viktor que vio no se volvieran a repetir jamás. Le hastiaba la idea de que Yuri le perteneciera a otro. Pero entendió que no podía hacer nada al respecto y se resignó a tener que compartirlo, después de todo Yuri sólo lo protegería a él pues era su único convertido.

─No te pongas triste, ven. Voy a enseñarte algo que te va a hacer sentir mejor─

Yuri lo puso contra la cama y descubrió suavemente su cuello para besarlo delicadamente. Pasando su lengua por él, sintiendo el aroma que tanto le tentaba.

─N-no lo hagas─ suplicó Yuuri temeroso.

─No te va a doler, al contrario─ rió Yuri en su oreja, para luego bajar unos centímetros y enterrar sus colmillos.

Yuuri comenzó a sentir un gran placer producto de la mordida, su respiración comenzó a agitarse al igual que su pulso. Sentía como el rubio le desabotonaba la camisa mientras seguía mordiéndolo.

Tomó al rubio por la cintura y lo apegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. La conexión era tan placentera que comenzó a arquear su espalda y a gemir suavemente. Lo que sentía era un éxtasis más allá de su comprensión. En ese momento eran uno, ambas respiraciones igual de agitadas y los latidos sincronizados que invadían su cuerpo por completo.

Yuri pudo leer los sentimientos del japonés y se percató de que eran intensos, Yuuri lo veía como a su todo y realmente sentía gran recelo por Viktor. Él también comenzaba a corresponder los sentimientos del pelinegro, se había vuelto poco a poco como una droga adictiva para él que suprimía por completo su soledad.

Dejó de morderlo relamiendose los labios, para quitarle los pantalones. Dejándolo sólo en ropa interior. Miró al pelinegro y éste lucía aún más atractivo para él. Su sangre era la más deliciosa que había probado, el chico comenzaba a enloquecerlo invadía todos sus sentidos con su presencia.

Yuuri lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo acercó a él. Se la quitó para después desabotonarle la camisa entre medio de besos que dejaba suavemente en su torso mientras Yuri le acariciaba la cabeza. Una vez que le quitó la camisa, bajó hacia el pantalón del rubio desabotonándolo lentamente, mientras miraba a Yuri directamente a los ojos como pidiendo permiso.

El rubio asintió y le quitó los pantalones dejándolo en ropa interior. Yuri se abalanzó contra él y comenzó a besar sus muslos mordiendo de vez en cuando, haciéndolo gemir de manera más audible.

Las caricias que Yuri le daba lo volvían completamente loco al igual que el inmenso placer que le provocaban las mordidas, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y veía como el rubio se volvía cada vez más apasionado, hambriento de su cuerpo y de su sangre.

Su espalda se arqueaba cada vez mas y comenzó a apretar las sabanas mientras cerraba los ojos consumido en el completo éxtasis. Hasta que comenzó a sentirse débil por las múltiples mordidas y le pidió a Yuri que pararan.

─Me siento débil─ gimoteo con un hilo de voz.

Yuri se detuvo de inmediato y se acercó a él. ─ Lo siento, creo que nos descontrolamos un poco─ Se paró a buscar una botella de sangre y se la dio.

─Bébela completa─ le ordenó mientras se colocaba el pantalón.

Yuuri la bebió y se sintió renovado. Se acercó al rubio mientras éste se colocaba la camisa y le detuvo las manos por la espalda.

─No te la pongas, me gusta verte así. Eres hermoso. ─ le dijo apoyando su mejilla en la espalda del rubio.

─Bueno, con la condición de que te quedes así─ Le encantaba contemplar el cuerpo del japonés lleno de sus mordidas. Sentía que por fin alguien era realmente de su propiedad.

EL teléfono de Yuri comenzó a sonar al otro lado de la habitación y Yuri la recorrió en una fracción de segundo para contestar mientras Yuuri quedaba perplejo tapándose la boca.

─Viktor! Como estás? ─ saludo animado.

─Bien Yuri, que tal Japón? ─ preguntó Viktor curioso.

─Espléndido─ contestó feliz.

─Te oigo muy contento, sucedió algo? ─ Viktor estaba sorprendido por su cambio de actitud.

─No, nada. Creo que el cambio de aire me hizo bien─

─Me has extrañado? ─

─Sí, mucho─ Mintió Yuri.

─No exageres... no se oye real─reclamó Viktor. ─Has ido a visitar el clan Japonés?─

─No Viktor, me distraje conociendo la ciudad y alimentándome─

─Bueno no importa, tómate tu tiempo. Pero que no sea demasiado, me siento sólo sin ti. Está Mila haciéndome compañía... pero no es lo mismo─

─No te preocupes volveré lo más pronto que pueda, también te extraño un poco─ Le dijo Yuri dulcemente.

─Tengo que colgar ahora, más tarde vuelvo a llamar. Adiós─ se despidió Viktor

─Adiós─ Se despidió Yuri.

Yuri volvió donde el pelinegro estaba sentado y vio como éste aún le miraba con asombro.

─Como hiciste eso? ─

─Oh! Olvidé explicarte eso. Los Originarios y los Genus tenemos habilidades especiales. Los Aurum puede o no que las tengan, todo depende de cuan puro haya sido el vampiro que los haya convertido y la forma en que su sangre se haya mezclado con la humana─

─Tienes alguna otra aparte de desplazarte a la velocidad de la luz─

Yuri rio coquetamente ─Sí, puedo torturar a las personas con mi mente. Quieres probar? ─

Yuuri retrocedió temeroso ─No, gracias─

─Era una broma jamás te lo haría─ Le contestó mientras en una fracción de segundo apareció a su lado y lo abrazó para darle múltiples besos en las mejillas.

─Espero que tú también, deseo que tengas alguna habilidad especial. Lo más probable es que así sea pues mi sangre proviene de Viktor uno de los Originarios más talentosos y puros de todos─

Yuuri hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre de Viktor ─Eso espero, me gustaría tener un poder que te impidiera estar cerca de él─

Yuri rio y le hizo cosquillas en los costados haciéndolo reír ─No seas tan celoso bebé o me traerás muchos problemas con él─ terminó de advertirle mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz.

─Ahora debo irme unas horas, tengo que ir a solucionar asuntos con el clan de vampiros Japoneses y no puedes acompañarme─ le advirtió Yuri mientras el pelinegro se aferraba a él.

─No quiero que me dejes sólo─ le suplicó.

─Lo siento Yuuri pero no puedo llevarte, sería peligroso y no quiero que nada te pase. No sé qué tan graves son los altercados y hay Genus que podrían hacerte mucho daño─

─Comprendo... pero vuelve pronto. Por favor─ Yuuri agachó su cabeza y dejó libre al rubio para que se marchara.

Yuri terminó de vestirse y fue en camino hacia la mansión donde Viktor le había indicado que se encontraban los cabecillas del clan Japonés.


	5. Capítulo IV

Cuando Yuri llegó a la mansión se asombró al contemplar tan gran y bella estructura. Se trataba de una especie de castillo construido en la era Edo. Desde lejos pudo observar que tenía al menos seis pisos y un gran muro con una enorme puerta de hierro que lo protegía.

La puerta estaba custodiada por dos vampiros Aurum altos de cabello oscuro, piel pálida y ojos rojos que vestían Yukatas negros, quienes lo observaban con recelo.

─Buenos días, mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y vengo por órdenes de Viktor Nikiforov─

La actitud de los vampiros cambió en un instante y le brindaron una reverencia.

─Es un honor recibirlo, señor─ Saludaron ambos al unísono abriéndole la enorme puerta de hierro para que entrara a la mansión. Mientras uno de ellos lo escoltó.

Yuri entró y lo primero que vieron sus ojos era un enorme jardín en frente de la mansión. Había una pequeña laguna que ocupaba la gran parte delantera del lugar. Varios Puentes de madera conectaban las áreas de tierra firme que dividían los cuatro jardines que adornaban la entrada.

Habían un montón de árboles bellos y lo que más llamó su atención fue un jardín aislado al costado derecho que estaba solamente habitado por arboles de cerezo que en ese preciso momento cargaban las típicas bellas flores de Sakura. Muchos de los pétalos caían en las aguas de la pequeña laguna artificial y Yuri se acercó a contemplarlos. Era algo tan bello que no había visto nunca, el lugar daba la impresión de haberse detenido en el tiempo en las épocas de los samuráis.

El rubio se acercó a las aguas y vio nadar a cientos de peces Koi alrededor del gigantesco estanque. Se sentía como un niño, Yuri se tenía la tendencia de asombrarse mucho con esos detalles al igual que los niños pequeños, debido a que nunca pudo tener una infancia normal y sus recuerdos humanos persistían atormentándolo en ciertas ocasiones.

─Acompáñeme señor, por aquí por favor─ Le indicó el vampiro de ojos rojos.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una pequeña sala que precedía a la mansión. Dentro de ella se encontraban dos vampiras muy bellas vestidas con Yukatas de seda negra con bordados de Sakura.

El vampiro de ojos rojos se dirigió nuevamente hacia él le dio una reverencia y se despidió.

─Mi señor, lo dejaré en compañía de las anfitrionas. Le pido que se cambie de ropa son las reglas de la casa. Espero que su estadía aquí sea amena, nos esforzaremos por eso. Si me disculpa, me retiro─

El vampiro salió y las dos chicas se le acercaron riendo bajito, mientras le hacían masaje en los hombros.

─Hey Hey... tranquilas─ Sonrió Yuri con su encanto natural.

Una de ellas se retiró en busca de Yukatas masculinos mientras la otra lo guió del brazo a una pequeña piscina termal. Le quitó la ropa y Yuri se metió en el agua termal.

La chica comenzó a lavar su cuerpo delicadamente mientras Yuri se relajaba cerrando los ojos. Después de unos minutos llegó la otra anfitriona con una gran cantidad de Yukatas hermosos.

─Mi señor, venga─ Le dijo y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia ella.

Yuri se levantó y se acercó a los Yukatas que llamaron de inmediato su atención.

─Escoja el que más le guste─

La chica comenzó a mostrarle las prendas y cuando Yuri divisó un Yukata negro de seda con un tigre bordado en la espalda de inmediato de emocionó.

─Quiero ese─ Las chicas rieron bajito nuevamente y se acercaron a él para vestirlo.

Lo vistieron meticulosamente mientras Yuri se contemplaba frente a un espejo. Le recogieron el cabello en un moño al estilo Samurái, mientras las anfitrionas no paraban de reír bajito.

─De qué se ríen tanto?─ Preguntó Yuri curioso.

─Es que nunca habíamos visto un vampiro como usted mi señor─ contestó la chica parada a su derecha.

─Como yo? A que te refieres? ─La miró Yuri con curiosidad.

─Un vampiro tan hermoso como usted, mi señor─ le contestó la chica ruborizándose y agachando la cabeza.

─Nunca habíamos visto un vampiro tan bello mi señor. Su piel suave, blanca y de aspecto aterciopelado. Su gran altura, sus bellos ojos verdes adornados con curvas y largas pestañas. Su nariz fina y respingada, sus labios rosados. Su cuerpo atlético y su elegancia─ le contestó la chica a su izquierda.

─Muchas gracias, ustedes sí que cumplen bien su función de anfitrionas─ rio Yuri coquetamente.

La chica a su izquierda se acercó a la otra y le descubrió el hombro derecho acercándola hacia Yuri.

─Gusta beber señor? ─ le ofreció con naturalidad.

Yuri comenzaba a sentir sed así que aceptó sin titubear. Se acercó a la chica y la miró con sus bellos ojos jade, mientras que ella le ofreció su cuello y cerró los ojos.

Yuri la mordió suavemente y comenzó a sentir como su sangre le inundaba la boca. La chica arqueó su espalda y rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio gimiendo suavemente. Yuri seguía succionando la sangre con su mente en blanco hasta que comenzó a recordar las veces que había mordido a Yuuri, el sabor de la sangre de la japonesa era bueno pero no se comparaba con el delicioso sabor de la sangre de Yuuri. El rubio sintió una presión en su pecho al recordar a su convertido y llamó su nombre con la mente _Yuuri,_ la presión en su pecho comenzó a aumentar y de apartó de la chica.

 _Extraño a Yuuri, se encontrará bien sólo en la habitación?... quizás no debí dejarlo sólo se debe sentir mucho más angustiado que yo._

Al otro lado de Tokio se encontraba Yuuri girando en la cama de un lado a otro incómodo, a los pies de la misma habían unas 4 botellitas de sangre vacías.

 _Me siento terrible, ésta presión en el pecho no se quita con nada. Ya probé bebiendo sangre y no se va... Yuri dónde estás? Me siento sólo, espero que vuelvas pronto. Me siento muy triste y sólo. No puedo quitarte de mi mente cierro mis ojos y tu sonrisa, tus caricias, tus mordidas es todo lo que veo... esto es un infierno._

Mientras seguía hastiado mirando al techo sintió que una voz llegaba a su mente _Yuuri..._ era las voz del rubio y al escucharlo lo tranquilizó.

 _Está pensando en mí,_ se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó a sonreír mientras abrazaba una almohada. Fue por otra botella de sangre y se dio cuenta que solamente quedaba una.

─Me las bebí todas... Yuri puede molestarse, he sido egoísta con él... debería ir por más─

Miró hacia su derecha y divisó la maleta de Yuri, la tomó buscando en ella alguna prenda del rubio que le quedara. Escogió una camisa negra con unos pantalones celestes y se puso sus zapatillas blancas. Tomó el bolso con las botellas vacías y bajó.

Salió del hotel y se puso a pensar dónde podía encontrar una víctima. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue dirigirse a un barrio rojo, después de todo podría estar a solas con una persona y nadie se preguntaría por qué una prostituta había desaparecido. De hecho era común porque solían relacionarse con la mafia Yakusa y desaparecer al tener altercados.

Tomó un taxi y unas calles más abajo estaba el barrio rojo. Se bajó del taxi y pago con el dinero que Yuri había dejado en el bolso. Se dirigió a uno de los burdeles y le dieron a escoger entra varias chicas. Eligió a una joven que a su gusto olía deliciosamente. A la chica le brillaron los ojos al ver que un hombre tan atractivo como Yuuri la había escogido.

La chica lo guió a la habitación de un hotel unas calles más abajo. Apenas entraron en la habitación puso el cerrojo y comenzó a besarlo, acariciaba todo su cuerpo mientras Yuuri meditaba en cómo iba a esconder su cuerpo una vez que terminara con ella.

El olor de la chica comenzó a invadir sus sentidos y comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente. Se detuvo unos segundos a oler su cuello como quien huele un apetitoso plato antes de comenzar a comerlo y así fue, la mordió en el cuello. La chica luchó los primeros segundos pero luego se entregó a sus colmillos, como solían hacer todos los humanos cuando entraban en el trance de la mordida. Bebió de su sangre unos segundos hasta que la chica quedó inconsciente y la recostó en la cama.

Luego mordió bruscamente su muñeca para abrir sus venas y comenzar a llenar las botellas para Yuri.

 _Espero que le guste la calidad de ésta sangre, al menos en mi boca se sintió deliciosa. Nunca tanto como la de él claro está._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando llenó las botellas se acercó a la chica y le torció el cuello para terminar con su vida sin ningún remordimiento. Al hurgar en las memorias de Yuri cuando éste dejó que lo mordiera llegó a él la forma en que debía hacerlo con los humanos. Sabía que no podía dejarla viva.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente y tomó un taxi en dirección al hotel.

En la mansión del clan japonés se encontraba Yuri reunido con los mandamases.

─Como saben vengo de parte de Viktor, nos han llegado noticias de que se han producido rencillas entre miembros Genus y Aurum. Quiero que nos informen todo al respecto─

─Mi señor, ya atrapamos al culpable─ le comunicó un vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos celestes de apariencia juvenil.

─Está en el calabozo y en un vampiro Genus que fue sorprendido haciendo tratos con los licántropos. Planeaba una asociación con ellos para atacar a nuestro señor Viktor─ le contó un vampiro de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

Yuri golpeó la mesa de ira frente a lo que estaba oyendo. ─Viktor me autorizó para aplicar la pena máxima si era necesario, aquí está el mandato─ Les acercó el papel con la letra de Viktor y los 6 vampiros que estaban reunidos ahí lo leyeron.

─Mi señor tenga piedad con nosotros, le juramos que no estamos involucrados en esto. Sólo fue un miembro que hizo trato con ellos─ le rogó un vampiro de un aspecto un poco más mayor.

─Pero era su líder no es cierto? ─ Lo increpó Yuri mientras sentía que la ira lo invadía cada vez más. ─Quiero hablar con él antes de decidir qué decisión tomaré contra todos ustedes─

─No podemos correr ese riesgo, él es muy poderoso y nos costó trabajo atraparlo. Aparte preferimos que venga Viktor en persona a finiquitar el asunto─ lo increpó de manera altanera un vampiro alto de cabello largo, liso y negro.

Yuri se enfureció y utilizó su habilidad contra los 6 provocándoles gran dolor físico. Los seis comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo de la habitación mientras le suplicaban que se detuvieran entremedio de gritos y gimoteos.

Yuri se detuvo y el que aparentaba ser el líder le hizo una seña a otro para que llevara a Yuri con el vampiro Genus.

El rubio lo siguió a través de unos pasillos y bajaron hasta el calabozo. El Aurum le abrió la puerta y frente a él se encontraba una mujer hermosa de cabello negro muy largo, vestía un Yukata de seda rojo con dragones bordados en él. La chica sonrió al mirarlo y lo saludó.

─Buenos días señor Plisetsky─ Era una vampira que había visto hace unos siglos en una de las fiestas de Viktor. Se la había presentado como líder del clan Japonés.

─Buenos días Misuki, luces terrible─ observó como la mujer estaba atada de manos y pies por cadenas.

Yuri se quedó en silencio un momento y comenzó a torturarla con su mente. La chica gritaba de dolor y se retorcía entre las cadenas, después de unos minutos de agónico sufrimiento cayó al suelo jadeante.

─Quien más estaba involucrado en la traición contra Viktor? ─ le preguntó enérgicamente.

La chica levantó la cabeza y comenzó a reír burlescamente. ─Es un secreto─ Le contestó.

Yuri volvió a torturarla esta vez con toda su fuerza mental hasta que la mujer comenzó a suplicar que se detuviera.

─Ahora quieres hablar? ─ Preguntó Yuri satisfecho.

Misuki se puso de pie y lo miró esta vez con una expresión de horror. ─Toshio─ contestó con un hilo de voz ─El vampiro de cabello largo─ terminó para desplomarse en el suelo.

Yuri corrió y en una fracción de segundo estaba en la habitación con los 5 vampiros restantes, ahí estaba Toshio horrorizado. Yuri lo tomó del brazo sin decirle nada y el vampiro no opuso resistencia, corrió con el de vuelva al calabozo y le ordenó que lo encadenaran.

─Ambos son culpables y los condeno a la muerte─ declaró Yuri. ─Traigan el fuego─ ordenó

Todos en el calabozo se quedaron en silencio y el vampiro más joven le trajo una antorcha con el fuego sagrado para asesinarlos. Yuri se acercó con la antorcha y les prendió fuego. Salió de del calabozo junto con el resto y miró a través de una rejilla en la puerta como éstos se incineraban hasta las cenizas.

Una vez terminó con eso, todos volvieron a la habitación donde estaban reunidos y Yuri habló.

─Le perdonaré la vida al resto por el momento, pero enviaremos un vampiro de nuestro clan a dirigirlos hasta que recuperen nuestra confianza─ Yuri se levantó y se retiró mientras todos lo observaban con un profundo terror.

Volvió donde las anfitrionas y se despidió de ellas.

─Quiere llevarse un Yukata, le ofreció amablemente la más joven─

Yuri pensó en su pelinegro y de inmediato aceptó. Busco entre los Yukatas el que le parecía más bello y encontró uno negro de color azul marino con ramas de Sakura bordadas en dorado. El dorado de las ramas le recordó a los bellos ojos del Japonés y lo escogió para él.

Salió de la Mansión y corrió directo al hotel a su encuentro. Estaba desesperado por verlo, su pecho dolía por la distancia que se había obligado a tomar producto de sus obligaciones.

Llegó en unos segundos y abrió la puerta. El sonido de la ducha invadía toda la habitación. Se dirigió directo al baño y abrió la puerta, pudo divisar la silueta del cuerpo desnudo de Yuuri a través del vidrio esmerilado que cubría la ducha.

Se dejó el Yukata de Yuuri colgado y se quitó el suyo en silencio. Se había movido tan sigilosamente como de costumbre que Yuuri aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Entró a la ducha en una fracción de segundo y lo tomó por la espalda desde la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo.

─Me extrañaste?─ Susurró en su oído.

Yuuri ahogó un grito y se giró para abrazarlo. ─Demasiado─ Le confesó.

─Hueles tan rico─ Le dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a besarle los hombros.

─Yuri, detente─ Le contestó el pelinegro mientras sonreía coquetamente para hacerse de rogar.

Yuri lo ignoró y lo acorraló contra la pared, mientras el agua de la regadera recorría sus cuerpos. Comenzó a besarlo hambriento de su cuerpo en el cuello, para después bajar a sus pezones y abdomen. Yuuri comenzó a gemir suavemente mientras mordía sus labios a cada estímulo que el rubio le brindaba.

Yuri lo giró y puso su pecho contra la pared mientras recorría a besos su espalda, bajó hasta sus nalgas y pasó su lengua a través de su columna hasta volver nuevamente a su cuello. Yuri estaba extasiado sintiendo el olor y el sabor de su piel junto con los gemidos que dejaba escapar Yuuri.

El pelinegro comenzó a arquear la espalda producto de las múltiples sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias de Yuri y apoyó sus manos en la pared girando la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho para intentar observar de reojo todo lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo.

Cuando Yuri no pudo soportarlo más se apegó lo más que pudo al cuerpo del pelinegro y puso su pelvis contra las nalgas del contrario. Lo tomó bruscamente de la cintura y le respiró agitadamente en el cuello. Yuuri seguía gimiendo pero ahora con un volumen más audible.

El rubio hincó sus dientes en el cuello del pelinegro y comenzó a beber su deliciosa sangre mientras la habitación se inundaba con los gemidos de Yuuri.


	6. Capítulo V

Cuando ambos terminaron de tomar el baño Yuri fue corriendo hacia donde había colgado el Yukata que le traía al pelinegro. Lo tomó delicadamente con sus manos y se lo mostró a Yuuri.

─Te traje un regalo... te gusta? Me gustaría ver como se te ve─ Yuuri lo tomó con una expresión muy alegre.

─Es... para mí? ─ Estaba asombrado con los detalles que tenía el rubio hacia él ─Es hermoso, muchísimas gracias─ Se acercó tímidamente para abrazar al rubio mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del contrario.

─Me alegra que te haya gustado, los bordados dorados lucen igual que tus ojos. Por eso lo escogí. Ahora póntelo para mí─

Yuuri cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con el Yukata y se lo amarró meticulosamente, arregló su cabello para atrás contemplándose en el espejo. Al mirar hacia la derecha pudo ver al rubio poniéndose otro Yukata, Yuri no sabía amarrarlo bien y le causó gracia la manera en que se lo había puesto.

─Así no se usa tontito, ven... yo te ayudo─ Le desató la ropa y la volvió a atar de forma correcta mientras sentía como los ojos del rubio lo desnudaban de pies a cabeza.

─Te vez hermoso bebé... te regalaré muchos más para que sólo vistas así. Aunque no creo que sea una buena idea─ se acerca al pelinegro poniendo una mano en su cintura y hablándole al oído ─Porque no resistiría las ganas de hacerte mío a diario─

Yuuri se sonrojó y comenzó a reír bajito de manera nerviosa. ─Yuri... no digas esas cosas, me sonrojo─ Le dio un golpecito en el pecho y le sonrió traviesamente de reojo.

─No me provoques... te irá muy mal... ─ le advirtió Yuri coquetamente mientras acariciaba su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Yuri podía sentir como su corazón se alteraba cada vez que el pelinegro lo miraba, hablaba o tocaba. Era un sentimiento que iba creciendo cada vez más, como el fuego en la hierba seca.

─Ya está, arreglé tu Yukata. Luces muy atractivo, yo también quiero que vistas así a diario─ le coqueteó Yuuri mientras abrazaba su brazo derecho y se contemplaba junto al rubio frente al espejo.

─Te vez tan lindo! Me dan ganas de morderte... pero no quiero debilitarte más─ Yuri se acercó al pelinegro, lo tomó del mentón y lo besó suavemente en los labios mientras sentía como su corazón se contraía como loco.

Yuuri se distanció unos centímetros de la boca del rubio para mirarlo directo a los ojos verdes que lo volvían loco. ─Te Quiero Yuri, no me vuelvas a dejar solo si? Me sentí un poco triste por tu ausencia─ Agachó la mirada y lo abrazó.

─Yuuri, no te dejaré sólo. Lo prometo... yo también me sentí triste por alejarme de ti─ Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas que consideraba demasiado cursis pero con el Japonés le nacía ser de esa forma, completamente diferente a la manera altanera en que se relacionaba con el resto.

─Hablas enserio? ─ preguntó asombrado Yuuri mientras levantaba levemente sus ojos para mirar tímidamente al rubio.

Yuri lo miró a los ojos y le acarició una mejilla con la palma de su mano. ─ Por supuesto que hablo enserio... yo... también te quiero─ le dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Apretó al pelinegro contra su pecho y lo besó en la frente.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio abrazándolo lleno de felicidad, se daba cuenta que al igual que él su querido rubio lo necesitaba y estaba comenzando a sentir gran afecto por él. Se sentía muy afortunado por compartir su nueva vida con el rubio. Yuri lo tomó del brazo y lo dirigió hacia el dormitorio, ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama y Yuri comenzó a buscar las botellas con sangre, cuando las encontró y vio que las desocupadas estaban nuevamente llenas se dio cuenta que su pequeño Japonés había salido de caza.

─Yuuri, no me digas que te bebiste todo y tuviste que ir por más─ le preguntó mostrándole las botellitas de sangre.

─Lo siento... me sentí muy angustiado por tu ausencia y pensé que bebiendo sangre me sentiría mejor pero después de beber 4 botellas me di cuenta que no iba a suceder─ le confesó avergonzado.

─Ja ja ja eres un tontito, no vayas de caza solo, aún debes aprender muchas cosas. Yo puedo traer toda la sangre que necesites─ le tomó la mano izquierda y se la besó delicadamente.

─Lo sé, pero quería hacer algo por ti. Eres tan lindo conmigo... quería cuidarte también y por eso te traje ese regalo─

Yuri comenzó a reír de la emoción y se abalanzó encima de él, depositando suaves besos alrededor de su rostro. Yuuri reía por las cosquillas que le ocasionaban los suaves besos del rubio. Yuri se detuvo y le acarició el cabello contemplando el bello rostro del japonés que lo observaba con la mirada llena de amor.

─Eres tan hermoso Yuuri, en todos los sentidos. Jamás pensé en encontrarme aquí con alguien como tú. Deseo estar junto a ti para siempre... he pensado pedirle a Viktor que libere nuestro vínculo para estar sólo contigo... pero sé que se pondrá muy triste si lo hago. Estoy confundido─

─No quiero que te fuerces a hacer algo por mis celos... yo estoy dispuesto a compartirte, aunque me de tristeza. Aprenderé a hacerlo para no ocasionarte problemas... porque te quiero demasiado─ Le confesó Yuuri.

A Yuri le conmovieron las palabras del japonés y lo abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se ponían brillantes por la felicidad que le daba el sentir el incondicional afecto de Yuuri.

─Está bien, cuando lleguemos allá veré cómo funcionan las cosas. Si no puedes soportarlo, le pediré a Viktor que libere el vínculo. No quiero verte sufrir bebé─ le confesó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

─Está bien, yo pondré todo de mí─ le contestó Yuuri.

Yuri observó la habitación y se dio cuenta que Yuuri había utilizado su ropa.

─Te pusiste mi ropa? Creo que no volveré a lavar esas prendas para conservar tu aroma─ Le dijo bromeando.

─Sí... lo siento, la manché con sangre. No tenía nada que ponerme─

─No te preocupes Yuuri. Hagamos algo? Ya que terminé los asuntos que venía a arreglar aquí y estoy libre; vayamos a comprarte ropa y todo lo que necesites bueno? ─

Yuuri se emocionó y asintió alegremente ─ Sí! También podríamos salir de cita y fingir que somos dos humanos comunes y corrientes─

─Ja ja ja suena divertido. Vamos, escoge ropa de mi maleta, la que más te guste para que salgamos a divertirnos. Iré a cambiarme y arreglarme para ti─

Yuri se puso de pie, tomó ropa de su maleta y fue al baño a cambiarse. Mientras el pelinegro tomó una camisa de cuadros azul y unos jeans negros ajustados.

Al salir Yuri traía un jeans negro rasgado en las rodillas y una polera de animal print con rayas de tigre en negro y gris claro.

─Vamos Yuuri─ El rubio lo tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de la habitación. Bajaron a la calle, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a los centros comerciales de Tokio.

Yuuri se probó toda la ropa que pudo y el rubio le compró todo lo que el japonés quiso para consentirlo. Cuando estaban en la última tienda con el centro comercial a punto de cerrar, Yuuri se probaba ropa para el ruso quien le daba el visto bueno a los outfits que Yuuri escogía. En ese momento suena el móvil del rubio y éste ignora al pelinegro para contestar, haciéndole una seña. El japonés se quedó mirando atento a la llamada pues sospechaba de quien se podría tratar y el sólo hecho de imaginarlo le revolvía el estómago.

─Vitya! Como estás? ─

─No has llamado─ reclamó Viktor.

─Lo siento Vitya... estaba ocupado con el asunto del clan japonés pero no es bueno que discutamos eso por teléfono. Es más grave de lo que pensábamos y vamos a tener que enviar a un Genus de confianza para dirigirlos, pues acabé con los líderes─ confesó Yuri

─Yuri... no pensé que era tan serio el asunto. Creo que es mejor que vaya. En que hotel te alojas? ─

─Viktor no! Ya está todo solucionado, en serio. Es mejor que no vengas... podría ponerte en peligro y no es que te esté subestimando. Sucede que se aliaron con los licántropos en tu contra─

─Hijos de... No te preocupes Yuri. SI están planeando algo contra mí y metieron a los licántropos en el asunto, con mayor razón debo ir a recordarles que los puedo aplastar como cucarachas si me da la gana. No puedo creer lo insolentes que se han vuelto por mi misericordia─

─Viktor por favor... sé que puedes con todos ellos. Pero si te tocan aunque sea un cabello te juro que me volveré loco... me conoces. Enloquecí cuando supe que planeaban algo en tu contra. Aparte es una tarea que me encomendaste, si vienes aquí no me van a respetar─ le suplicó Yuri.

─Está bien... no haré nada. Lo prometo─

Yuuri escuchaba todas las palabras del Rubio hacia Viktor y la ira lo carcomía más a cada segundo. La preocupación y el tono dulce de voz con el que Yuri le hablaba a Viktor le revolvía el estómago por completo y su expresión había cambiado a una de completo desagrado.

─Gracias Vitya... te tengo que dejar aprovecharé unos días de conocer Japón, también para vigilar cómo se comportan los del clan. Manda de inmediato a un Genus para que los controle en cuanto llegue volveré─

─Yuri lo siento, pero debes volver de inmediato. Estás en peligro quedándote allá y aparte... te he extrañado demasiado. Vuelve ahora te lo suplico─

Las palabras de Viktor le provocaron un sobresalto en el corazón a Yuri, el Ruso jamás le había suplicado por su compañía. Siempre fue él quien andaba detrás de él buscando su atención y su afecto.

─Vamos deja que me quede un par de días... yo también de extraño demasiado pero es un lugar nuevo y me gustaría conocerlo. Siempre me mantuve a tu lado sin distanciarme no voy a huir de tu lado─ le dijo esperando que Viktor aceptara.

─No Yuri, vas a volver en éste momento y te lo estoy ordenando─ Viktor se escuchaba un poco ofuscado a través del teléfono.

─Por favor Viktor─ Le rogó Yuri.

─Que sucede Yuri? Porque ya no quieres estar a mi lado? Acaso ya no me necesitas? ─

El pecho de Yuri se apretó, la voz del platinado había despertado el llamado de su vínculo con él.

─Por supuesto que te necesito, te amo Vitya. Volveré hoy─ contestó con la voz suave y sumisa.

─No Yuri... perdóname. Soy tan egoísta, quédate unos días. Extrañarte me hace estar insoportable... lo siento. ─

─No te disculpes Vitya, pronto estaré a tu lado─

─He estado de un pésimo humor, ni siquiera he querido alimentarme. No me gusta beber sangre que no sea de mi gatito─ Dijo Viktor de manera mimada.

─No me digas gatito... sabes que no me gusta─ contestó Yuri coquetamente.

El japonés no pudo aguantar más la escena y le mandó una mirada inquisitoria a Yuri. Mientras lo esperada cruzado de brazos.

─Está bien... Yuri debo dejarte ahora. Tengo que atender una de las tediosas fiestas que acostumbramos dar. Te adoro bebé, vuelve pronto─

─Nos vemos pronto Vitya─ Se despidió Yuri.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Yuuri.

─Se te ve muy linda esa ropa... me encanta. La llevamos? ─

─Como quieras─ Contestó Yuuri ofuscado. Yuri intentó abrazarlo tomándolo del brazo pero el pelinegro zafó.

Cuando terminaron las compras Yuri decidió llevarlo a un parque cercano para pasear y distraerlo del disgusto. Yuuri no le había hablado desde que Viktor lo llamó.

Llegaron al parque y Yuuri fue directamente a una gran laguna que estaba llena de peces de múltiples colores. El rubio rodeo su cintura con los brazos desde la espalda y me besó la mejilla con una felina y coqueta sonrisa.

Yuri desvió la cara en otra dirección en señal de rechazo. Estaba completamente dolido por las palabras que Yuri le había dedicado a Viktor, resonaban una y otras vez en su cabeza atormentándolo. La ira comenzó a invadir por completo su ser, pero no podía reclamarle nada a Yuri pues él sabía que el rubio no podía hacer nada al respecto y le había hecho la promesa de intentar acostumbrarse.

─ Vamos bonito, no estés molesto conmigo... Disfrutemos los días que nos quedan juntos─ Yuri lo apegó más a su cuerpo y le giró el rostro para besarlo dulcemente en la boca.

 _"los días que nos quedan juntos?.."_ Repitió Yuuri en su mente, acaso el rubio pensaba hacerlo a un lado cuando se reencontrara con Viktor?, el nivel de su ira creció aún más y sentía que ya no podía contenerse, dirigió su mirada al suelo llena de odio e intentó calmarse.

De pronto el suelo donde estaban parados comenzó a agrietarse, Yuuri no se percató porque estaba enceguecido por la ira. _Fui una distracción para él eso es todo..._ se dijo a sí mismo mientras su enojo lo enceguecía por completo, alzó su mirada y la dirigió a la laguna, en el momento que esto ocurrió una gran masa de agua se alzó frente a él para después explotar en el aire mojándolos por completo.

Yuri quedó en shock por lo que estaba presenciando, se percató de cada detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de inmediato llegó a la conclusión que la ira del pelinegro estaba provocando que su habilidad especial se manifestara. Era un vampiro con el poder de controlar los elementos, se emocionó al darse cuenta y abrazó a Yuuri quien estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado y no entendía mucho el por qué Yuri estaba tan emocionado.

─Que sucede? ─ le preguntó al rubio mientras éste lo besaba en las mejillas riendo.

─Bebé eres genial! Tienes la habilidad de controlar los elementos, estoy tan orgulloso de ti─ Tomó de las mejillas a Yuri y le brindó un apasionado beso, comenzando un vaivén de lenguas donde acariciaba suavemente la suya con la de Yuuri. Estaba emocionado y cada vez más intrigado por su convertido, sentía que lo sorprendía gratamente a cada momento y que no había mejor compañía en el planeta que él. ─Te quiero demasiado bebé─

Yuuri estaba en shock, _Habilidad especial? Controlar los elementos? Fui yo quien provoco éste desastre?_ Se dijo así mismo ─Estás seguro?... yo no hice esto intencionalmente...─

─Lo sé cariño, aún no lo controlas ─ Giró al japonés de manera que mirara hacia el lago y le habló al oído ─Mira, concéntrate en el agua. Siéntela como parte de ti y cuando sientas que lo lograste muévela con tu mente como si quisieras mover tu brazo. Con la misma naturalidad─

Yuri se alejó de él para que el pelinegro pudiera concentrarse. Yuuri siguió los concejos del rubio y logro después de mucho esfuerzo levantar un pequeño bloque de agua. Lo mantuvo unos minutos y después el agua volvió a caer al estanque.

Volvió a intentarlo ésta vez guiándose por el brazo como si éste y el agua fueran uno sólo, entonces logró controlar el bloque de agua con mayor facilidad. Cuando se sintió en confianza con su nueva habilidad dirigió el chorro de agua a Yuri quien lo aplaudía animado, mojándolo por completo.

─Ja ja ja eso te pasa por ser tan cariñoso con Viktor─ le dijo Yuuri mofándose.

─No me hace ninguna gracia─ Le contestó Yuri molesto, estrujando su polera para intentar secarla.

Yuuri corrió hacia el rubio para besarlo y acariciarle el cabello a modo de disculpa.

─Perdóname, soy un poco caprichoso─ le contestó mordiéndose un dedo y dedicándole una mirada traviesa.

Yuri le dio una fuerte nalgada y lo atrapó de la cintura con un brazo ─Me las vas a pagar cuando lleguemos al hotel─ Le advirtió el rubio con la mirada llena de lujuria.


	7. Capítulo VI

Al otro lado del mundo en las afueras de Londres dentro de una enorme mansión, se encontraba Viktor ensimismado en su soledad. Estaba recostado en su cama y los cabellos plata le cubrían la frente, contemplaba una copa de sangre que sostenía delicadamente con la mano. Decidiendo si darle o no un sorbo, hasta que finalmente se decidió y posó la copa en sus rosados labios.

─Asqueroso! ─ Exclamó antes de lanzar la copa contra la pared ofuscado y abrazar una almohada que tenía cerca, posando su cabeza en la cama.

Mila escuchó el crujir de la copa y acudió inmediatamente a la habitación de Viktor. La ausencia de Yuri y la negación de éste a calmar su sed lo tenían de un humor terrible.

─Señor... le sucede algo? ─ le preguntó preocupada desde el umbral de la puerta que había abierto con sigilo.

─Nada Mila... no hay sangre como la de él─ le contestó deprimido.

─Puedo conseguirle otra, señor─

─Gracias cariño, pero no la vas a encontrar─

Mila se retiró en silencio dejando a Viktor con el tormento que le causaba la ausencia de Yuri. Era la primera vez que el rubio lo dejaba solo tanto tiempo. Viktor tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la situación.

" _Ah Yuri... por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?... Debería estar feliz porque te oyes contento en el teléfono. Por alguna razón me siento inquieto, no sé cuál...  
Yura... mi pequeño Yura. Desde cuando me volví yo el dependiente?... en qué momento se invirtieron los papeles?... aún recuerdo cuando era lo máximo para ti y como revoloteabas siempre a mi lado.  
Maldición soy tan egoísta... en ese tiempo te esforzabas cada segundo por hacerme feliz e intentar despertar en mí el amor que tanto deseabas que correspondiera. Jamás pude amarte como hombre... y ahora me retuerzo en tu ausencia._

 _Qué demonios pretendo? A quien quiero engañar? Intenté mil veces amarte de otra forma, de esa manera que tanto anhelaste y que en el fondo yo también anhelaba... pero no pude._

 _Yura, me duele imaginar que el motivo de tu felicidad repentina fue que convertiste a un humano. Sé que te lo sugerí pero jamás me puse a pensar como me sentiría al respecto..._

 _Eres mí Yura... mi ángel hermoso. A pesar de que no puedo amarte como hombre, eres la persona más importante de mi existencia. La luz en medio de siglos de oscuridad... mi Yura."_

Viktor apretó la almohada contra su pecho visualizando la imagen de Yuri, recordando aquellos momentos en que permanecían abrazados en silencio.

Cerró los ojos y la primera imagen que vino a su mente fue la de un joven alto, con cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Cautivadora sonrisa, preciosos ojos verde agua, facciones angelicales y fornido cuerpo. Podía sentir su olor aún en las sabanas, _Yuri. Lo llamaré_ se dijo a sí mismo y corrió a tomar su móvil para marcarle. Esperó el tono de marcado impaciente hasta que Yuri le contestó.

─Hola ángel hermoso! Como están las cosas por allá? ─

─Bien Viktor, como has estado? ─

 _Fatal_ Se respondió a sí mismo. ─Bien─ Mintió.

─ Me alegro... entonces no me has extrañado? ─

─Por supuesto... y mucho. No he podido probar sangre que no sea la tuya. Todas me parecen repugnantes─

─Oh, lamento escuchar eso. Pero debes alimentarte bueno? Inténtalo... hazlo por mí─

─Está bien... Cuando vuelves? ─ preguntó ansioso.

─E-eh, aún no lo sé. Hay... cosas que... aparte el Genus...─ titubeó Yuri.

─Es idea mía o estás inventando excusas para no regresar? ─ musitó Viktor molesto.

─N-no, lo siento... me distraje. Estoy esperando que el Genus de confianza que enviaste llegue y ver cómo se comporta el clan con él. Eso es todo... quiero hacer bien el trabajo que me encomendaste─

─Está bien, eres muy eficiente─ contestó con ironía.

─Viktor, estás molesto? ─ la voz de Yuri evidenció su preocupación.

 _Por supuesto que lo estoy_ ─ No, Yuri... solo comienzo a sentir sed─

─Por eso debes alimentarte... ya te lo dije. Por favor hazme caso, le encargué a Mila que...─

─Mila me ha servido fielmente, de eso no te preocupes─ Lo interrumpió Viktor.

─Me alegro... bueno tengo que dejarte. Estoy un poco ocupado en éste momento─

─Espera Yuri... quería preguntarte. Acaso hay algo que no me estás contando?... tengo un presentimiento─

─Yo? Mmm... nada Viktor─ Mintió.

 _Está mintiendo_ ─Bueno, pues entonces te dejo─ Cortó el teléfono sin despedirse, ofuscado porque el rubio lo subestimaba.

─A quién cree que le está mintiendo?... lo conozco desde hace siglos. A mí no me puede ver la cara de estúpido. ─ gimoteó en soledad, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

─Estoy harto de sentirme así, estoy harto de no saber lo que pasa. Desearía tenerlo aquí para enterrarle los dientes en el cuello y revelar todos sus secretos─

Viktor apretó el teléfono con su puño mientras intentaba contener la ira y la tristeza que lo estaba invadiendo. De pronto una silla comenzó a arder en llamas y Viktor se dio cuenta que estaba llegando a su límite.

 _Debo calmarme, mis poderes se están descontrolando... si sigo así podría llegar a destruirlos a todos._

El miedo que le causaba perder el control y volverse un monstruo sanguinario, producto de la ira y la sed lo hicieron calmarse. Mila entró corriendo con un extintor y apagó la silla.

─Mi señor, está ocurriendo con más frecuencia... debe alimentarse─ Mila le ofreció una copa con sangre.

Viktor estaba completamente descontrolado, tomó la copa y la bebió por completo sin importar el sabor. De pronto su vista se nubló, una premonición llegaba a él.

Era Yuri paseando por Japón con un chico de cabello oscuro, se obligó a dejar la visión. Sus sospechas habían sido aclaradas y no quería verle el rostro al vampiro que arrancaba a Yuri de sus brazos.

Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras Mila le tomaba una mano para preguntarle que le sucedía.

─Señor... que sucede? ─ preguntó alarmada.

─Y-Yuri─ contestó. Para salir a paso acelerado del cuarto. Mila lo siguió.

─Viktor! Espere!... que le pasó a Yuri?... donde va? ─

─A Japón─ escupió lleno de ira.

─No vaya señor... por favor─ le suplico Mila poniéndose en frente. ─Deje que Yuri resuelva sus cosas─

Viktor se detuvo y le lanzo una mirada inquisitoria a Mila. ─Que sabes? ─ le ordenó con su voz de mando.

Mila no tuvo otra opción que contestar con la verdad, era el poder que tenían los Originarios sobre todos los vampiros.

─Yuri me contó... que convirtió un humano─

En ese mismo instante el mundo de Viktor comenzaba a caerse a pedazos, era peor de lo que pensaba. Creyó que Yuri se había encaprichado con algún miembro del clan japonés que había conocido en su misión. Pero convertir a un humano, implicaba el vínculo y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

─POR QUÉ HIZO ALGO ASÍ! ─ gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mila lo abrazó y lo guió a su cuarto.

─Mi señor, no quiero ofuscarlo... pero usted se lo sugirió─

─Lo sé Mila... pero no pensaba que iba a ser tan doloroso─ Mila le acariciaba el cabello mientras Viktor lloraba como un niño en su hombro.

─Cálmese, está emocionado por compartir el vínculo con alguien. Lo conozco y le aseguro que usted es más importante que ese vampiro─

─Lo dices en serio Mila? ─ preguntó Viktor casi con un hilo de voz.

─Sí, no se moleste con él. Le aconsejo que intenten llevarse bien los tres. Yuri jamás va alejarse de su lado─

─Puede que tengas razón─ le contestó aún desanimado. ─Esperare que Yuri vuelva y me cuente todo, por favor no le digas que lo sé... en realidad es una orden─

Le tomó un par de horas a Viktor recobrar la calma, intentando asimilar lo que él mismo de cierta manera había provocado. Maldijo muchas veces en su mente el momento en que le pidió a Yuri que considerara convertir un humano, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber correspondido nunca su amor y es que a pesar de que amaba mucho a Yuri, no pasaba de ser un sentimiento fraternal a pesar de que muchas veces vivieron momentos de pasión. Jamás se pudo enamorar de Yuri como pareja y estaba siendo egoísta al intentar negarle la felicidad de amar a otro hombre y que éste lo amara de la manera en que Yuri deseaba.

Debía de dejar de pensar en Yuri como su propiedad, era la persona que le había sido más incondicional en la vida y Yuri era la persona a la que le había sido más incondicional. No quería que nadie se interpusiera y destruyera eso, aunque no era un vínculo amoroso como tal era lo más cercano que había tocado el amor.

De pronto llamaron a su puerta. ─Pase─ exclamó.

─Viktor! Como has estado? ─ Lo saludó, un vampiro pelirrojo de ojos grises.

─Alexander! Que te trae por aquí? ─ Viktor se levantó y abrazó a Alexander palmoteándole la espalda.

Alexander Loyd era un vampiro Genus que compartía una estrecha amistad con Viktor desde hace siglos, después de Yuri era el vampiro en el que más confiaba.

─Me temo que traigo malas noticias─ confesó Alexander.

─Que sucedió─ preguntó Viktor con asombro.

─Se trata de la V.C.D.* ─

*Vampiric Control Division.

─Que lograste averiguar? ─ Viktor comenzó a preocuparse.

─Se aliaron a los licántropos, incluso algunos vampiros les están entregando información a cambio de que los expíen─

─Esto es grave Alexander─ exclamó Viktor preocupado.

─Lo sé Viktor... pero podemos con esto. Han intentado erradicarnos desde hace siglos y aquí estamos─

─Lo sé Alex... es sólo que... el otro día llegó a mí una visión donde librábamos una batalla dura contra ellos y vi demasiadas bajas─

─Tienes miedo? ─

─Por supuesto que no Alex... pero creo que es hora de despertar a los otros─

─Viktor estás loco?! Controlar a los originarios es muchísimo más difícil que destruir a la VCD. Ya olvidaste lo que ocurrió hace unos siglos cuando Asenet despertó, casi acaba con la humanidad. Nos tardamos en controlarla y cambiar los recuerdos de los humanos para que creyeran que la causa había sido la peste negra─

─No si despierto a mi padre...─ contestó confiado.

─Viktor... él ordenó que jamás se le volviera a despertar─

─Lo sé... pero a mí me dijo antes de dormir que si estábamos en peligro lo despertara─

─Si es así entonces podemos controlarlos, tu padre ha sido el vampiro más poderoso que ha pisado éste planeta. Es más, ni siquiera necesitamos al resto, con tu padre basta─

─Tanto le temes a Asenet, Alex? ─

─Le temo demasiado, ella me hizo desear volver a ser humano─

─Tan despiadada fue como tu convertidora? ─

─Fue una pesadilla, pero no quiero hablar de eso─

─Como siempre─ Sonrió Viktor.

Nota*

La VCD es una División mundial de agentes especiales que tienen la misión de controlar la actividad vampírica. En un principio tenían la tarea de investigar y monitorizar la actividad de los vampiros en un mutuo acuerdo al que habían llegado los gobernadores mundiales y la sociedad de los vampiros. Pero últimamente la actividad de la VCD se había vuelto más hostil y Viktor intenta averiguar el motivo.


	8. Capítulo VII

Yuri había pasado los siguientes tres días conociendo Tokio y sus alrededores con Yuuri. Cada instante que pasaba a su lado comenzaba a sentir algo más que la unión del vínculo. Adoraba verlo sonreír, adoraba ver como se sorprendía cada vez que comenzaba a explicarle cómo funcionaban los vampiros y es que le recordaba un poco a sí mismo cuando se convirtió en vampiro. Enseñarle a cazar había sido lo más emocionante para Yuri, observando desde lejos la elegancia y el sigilo que Yuuri tenía a la hora de abordar a sus víctimas. Se sentía completamente orgulloso.

Ambos habían tomado por juego la costumbre de fingir ser humanos y pasear por todo Tokio fingiendo ser una pareja común y corriente.

Se habían vuelto poco a poco más cercanos, Yuuri no perdía la oportunidad de tener contacto físico con él. Ya sea rozando sus piernas cuando comían algo en los restaurantes, tomándolo del brazo al pasear, ofreciéndole comida con el tenedor, arreglándole el cabello con suaves caricias; detalles que a Yuri lo comenzaron a hipnotizar. Ya no se podía resistir a esos hermosos ojos dorados, lo único que deseaba era ver su rostro al despertar y en cada momento del día, que el delicioso aroma de su sangre impregnara sus vestimentas. La existencia de Yuuri le parecía embriagante, como si el japonés lo tuviera bajo un hechizo.

Yuuri estaba sentado al lado de la ventana observando cómo la gente paseaba por la calle, sintiéndose ajeno a un mundo al que una vez perteneció; pero que no recordaba. Bebía lentamente una copa de sangre mientras la luz de la luna le impactaba en el bello perfil que Yuri admiraba desde la distancia, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Yuuri relamía sus labios cada vez que le daba un sorbo a la copa, gesto que Yuri adoraba. Podía estar horas contemplándolo sin cansarse y es que Yuuri le parecía el ser más hermoso sobre la Tierra. Al sentirse observado el japonés giró su mirada, percatándose de la presencia de Yuri, de inmediato se levantó dejando la copa en una pequeña mesa para ir corriendo a abrazar al rubio.

─Siento haberte interrumpido, lucías tan hermoso a la luz de la luna─ Yuri lo rodeo con sus brazos y le beso suavemente la frente.

─No me percaté de tu regreso─ canturreó mientras le besaba el mentón.

─Eso habla bien de mí como vampiro, o no? ─ respondió Yuri riendo.

─Como te fue? ─

─Bien, recibí al vampiro Genus que envió Vitya. Su nombre es Christophe Giacometti y es un amigo de años de Viktor─

─Cómo lo recibieron los japoneses? ─

─Sumisos, Chris es un vampiro muy poderoso y tiene mucha influencia en la sociedad─

─Eso significa que... tendrás que volver a Londres? ─ Preguntó Yuuri un tanto inquieto mientras aún se aferraba a los brazos del rubio

─Eso significa que iremos a Londres─ sonrió Yuri.

─No sé Yuri... aún no me siento preparado para verte con Viktor─ confesó, mientras escondía su cabeza en el hombro de Yuri.

─Puedo alargar nuestra estancia aquí un par de días, pero no más cariño... lo siento─ Yuri le tomó el mentón y lo miró directo a los ojos. La expresión del pelinegro era triste y temerosa. ─Yuri, que es lo que te inquieta tanto? ─

─Nada─ Mintió, cuando por dentro sabía perfectamente lo que le inquietaba. A pesar de todas las veces en que se besaron, las veces en las que Yuri lo mordió y las veces en las que se tocaban, el rubio había evitado hacerle el amor y eso lo desconcertaba. _Por si dice que lo nuestro es más especial que lo que tenía con Viktor, no me hace el amor como ellos lo hacían?.. Acaso no le gusto?..._

─No me mientas─ lo increpó Yuri.

─Es solo que...─ dudó para mantener el silencio, mientras su mente seguía jugándole bromas, cuestionándose el actuar de Yuri.

─Es sólo que?... ─ insistió Yuri. Comenzaba a impacientarle la actitud distante que había comenzado a tomar Yuuri desde la última llamada de Viktor. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus celos, pero ésta vez la actitud era distinta, lucía melancólico.

─Es solo que me preguntaba si realmente te gusto o si realmente sientes algo─ su corazón no paraba de latir, sentía temor de escuchar la respuesta. No tenía idea si era por el estúpido vínculo o porque realmente se estaba enamorando pero los límites que ponía Yuri lo estaban enloqueciendo.

─Yuuri, me encantas. Me gustas demasiado y creo que... te quiero demasiado─ Realmente no sabía si era parte de vínculo o un sentimiento superior, todo era confuso en su mente. Por un lado sentía el impulso de controlarse para de cierta manera no traicionar a Viktor, pero por otra parte Yuuri lo envolvía cada vez más con su presencia, embriagándolo por completo.

─Entonces... por qué no me lo demuestras? ─ Su pecho se llenó de felicidad al escuchar la respuesta de su adorado Yuri, pero ya no le bastaban sólo palabras o encuentros fugaces que no se concretaban, el deseaba unirse a Yuri en todos los sentidos.

─A que te refieres? Acaso no he sido cariñoso contigo? Acaso no te he consentido en todo? ─ le replicó, acariciándole el rostro y perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos ámbar de Yuuri.

─Si... lo haces. Pero no es suficiente. Yo... necesito que me hagas el amor─ Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Las palabras que se había contenido desde hace días, los deseos que había reprimido desde la primera noche en que Yuri lo había mordido. Las noches en que sufría observándolo dormir tan vulnerable, imaginando como sería sucumbir en sus brazos.

─Yuuri...─ Fue lo único que salió de su boca, impresionándose por el reclamo del pelinegro. Ardía en deseos de hacerlo suyo, de sentirlo por completo. Moría de ganas de unir sus cuerpos y oírlo gemir su nombre infinitas veces. Pero se sentía mal por desear todas esas cosas a espaldas de Viktor y pese a que fue él mismo quien sugirió que convirtiera un humano no le dijo que se enamorara de él, ni que le hiciera el amor. Ni tampoco le sugirió que lo quisiera más que a nadie en la vida y eso era precisamente lo que le estaba comenzando a suceder y lo que intentaba frenar negándose a sus deseos pasionales.

─No quieres? ─ insistió Yuuri, mientras comenzaba a impacientarse por la actitud titubeante del rubio.

─Me muero de ganas, pero...─ se frenó así mismo, sabía que no podía decirle que la razón era Viktor. Realmente Yuuri no lo entendería, pensaría que él estaba enamorado de Viktor y que lo usaba como un juguete. Pero no era así, era sólo un sentimiento absurdo de lealtad, pues Viktor era con el único que había hecho esa clase de cosas.

─No sigas, ya lo comprendo─ Yuuri se separó bruscamente de Yuri y se dirigió hacia la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se hundía en los pensamientos que lo atormentaban desde que se enteró de la presencia de Viktor.

Yuri salió de inmediato tras él y sujetó la puerta para que el pelinegro no pudiera salir. Seco suavemente las lágrimas de sus ojos y levantó su mentón para que las miradas coincidieran.

─Déjame─ musitó Yuuri molesto, haciendo su cara a un lado.

Yuri puso un brazo en la puerta para acorralarlo mientras se acercaba dulcemente a besarlo.

─Basta Yuri! Te digo que me dejes ir─ le grito Yuuri mientras por dentro sus deseos eran otros, se moría de ganas porque Yuri lo abrazara y lo mimara como siempre.

─No me pidas eso... déjame hacerte mío por completo─ Los deseos de Yuri fueron más grandes que su voluntad, que su lealtad e incluso que su cargo de conciencia. Simplemente ya no podía resistirlo, la belleza, el olor, la ternura, los celos y la fragilidad de Yuuri lo enloquecían por completo.

─Te quiero─ musitó, antes de comenzar a besarlo dulcemente contra la pared.

Ser besado de esa manera hacia que Yuuri perdiera completamente su voluntad sintiéndose casi en el cielo y es que el rubio le fascinaba por completo. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus mordidas todo lo que le hacía alimentaban más su hambre de él, sus ganas de sentirlo, sus ganas de unirse a su cuerpo.

Se besaron lenta y profundamente, Yuri lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba más a su cuerpo mientras Yuuri acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la que tenía libre lo afirmaba de la espalda, acariciandola suavemente. Su nerviosismo crecía más y más, aún no podía creer que lo que había anhelado todos esos días se estaba haciendo realidad. Yuri estaba a punto de hacerle el amor.

Cuando les hizo falta el aire Yuri bajó suavemente hacia su cuello, dando pequeños besos junto con suaves succiones que se sentían muy estimulantes para Yuuri. Tomó el borde de su camisa y se descubrió más el cuello para permitirle la mordida al rubio. Pero Yuri no lo mordió, solo continuó besándole el cuello hasta llegar a su hombro a la vez que desabotonaba su camisa, mientras lo dirigía lentamente hacia la cama.

La emoción de Yuri crecía a cada momento, su pulso latía cada vez con más fuerza mientras iba descubriendo el cuerpo ajeno con locura. Su interior gritaba por el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Una vez la desabotonó por completo lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama y se posó sobre el besando cada centímetro de su torso, dejando pequeñas huellas de saliva mientras Yuuri arqueaba su espalda y se mordía el labio inferior.

─Yuri...─ susurró, mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y la acelerada respiración se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en jadeos.

Con el corazón azotándole como un martillo comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa de Yuri, mientras un rubor le invadía rápidamente las mejillas. Yuri comenzó a besarlo suavemente en los labios introduciendo su lengua para masajearla con la contraria, haciendo su respiración cada vez más dificultosa.

Sus bocas se entrelazaban mientras el japonés terminaba de quitarle la camisa. Su cuerpo se sentía ardiente en las áreas donde Yuuri tocaba, tenía fuertes deseos de dar rienda suelta a su desenfreno. Morderlo por todas partes y hacerle el amor con todo el deseo que había contenido, pero debía ser paciente, sutil, suave y amoroso, era la primera vez que iban a estar juntos y siendo un romántico de corazón no podía permitir comportarse como una bestia, aunque ganas le sobraban.

Yuri comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello del pelinegro, mientras este sentía los húmedos y cándidos labios del rubio bajar, llegando a su clavícula para luego bajar a su pezón izquierdo haciendo círculos con la lengua mientras estimulaba el otro delicadamente con sus dedos.

Yuuri arqueó la espalda frente al estímulo y comenzó a gemir en un tono apenas audible. Con el corazón pulsando como loco. Tomó las caderas del contrario y las acercó a su pelvis comenzando a moverse suavemente para estimular ambos miembros, le desabotonó el pantalón y comenzó a bajar su cierre lentamente provocando una risa nerviosa en Yuri.

─No seas tan ansioso─ le susurró Yuri al oído bajando su mano para desabotonarle el pantalón. Le bajo el cierre y se separó de él un momento para quitarle suavemente la ropa interior junto con los pantalones.

─Te quiero─ gimoteó Yuuri antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse por completo al placer.

─Yo también te quiero... no te imaginas cuanto─ Le susurró Yuri en la oreja mientras se desnudaba la parte inferior.

Yuri se reincorporó apegando la pelvis contra la del pelinegro y comenzando a masajear ambos miembros con su mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Yuri y lo besaba apasionadamente con la lengua.

Para Yuuri el placer que sentía en ese momento era un millón de veces más grande que el que lo hacía sentir Yuri al morderlo, su cuerpo entero gritaba las ganas que tenía de consumar su amor. Cuando Yuri le dejó la boca libre para lamer suavemente su miembro, sus gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación por completo.

Al ver como el pelinegro arqueaba su espalda con cada lamida y como sus gemidos y jadeos comenzaban a volverse mucho más audibles Yuri sintió el impulso de prepararlo para el siguiente paso, introduciendo su dedo suavemente por la entrada trasera del pelinegro. Pudo sentir lo húmedo que estaba Yuuri, excitándolo por completo. Ya casi no podía contener las ganas de abrirse paso a través de su cuerpo.

Yuuri arqueo la espalda y gimió al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo. Sintió un placer enorme al ser estimulado con la boca de Yuri en su miembro y con los dedos en su trasero. Cuando Yuri tocó un punto en especial al interior de su pelvis no pudo evitar gemir fuerte y estremecerse por completo. Yuri se percató de aquello y comenzó a estimular repetitivamente esa pequeña área metiendo y sacando su dedo.

─Aaah justo ahí... no te detengas mhh─ gimió Yuuri.

Yuri procedió a introducir el segundo dedo mientras seguía lamiendo el miembro de su adorado vampiro. Los gemidos de Yuuri comenzaban a invadir por completo la habitación y el rubio ya no podía contener las hagas de poseerlo.

─aaah hazlo... por favor─ gimoteó Yuuri jadeante.

Al escuchar esas palabras que Yuri sintió como música en sus oídos. Sacó el miembro del otro de su boca y retiro sus dedos lentamente. Se sentó al borde de la cama y lo guio con la manos en las caderas del contrario para que se sentara sobre él.

─Ah Yuuri... no te imaginas cuanto esperé este momento─ le confesó el rubio, antes de introducir su miembro por la entrada del pelinegro y guiarlo de las caderas con una mano para que descendiera a medida que su miembro se abría camino por el cuerpo de su amado.

Yuuri pudo sentir la invasión en su trasero, pero fue una sensación maravillosa que no le incomodó en ningún momento, apoyó las manos en los hombros del rubio y contempló los bellos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con deseo, ambos soltaron un gemido. Se mordió los labios y se acercó para sellar la unión con un beso mientras Yuri comenzaba a moverlo arriba y abajo empujándolo desde las caderas con sus manos, dando suaves y placenteras embestidas.

Yuri interrumpió el beso para besarle el cuello, mientras lo embestía cada vez con más fuerza.

─Aah Yuuri...gime mi nombre...─ le susurró al oído mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

─Yu...ri─ gimió el pelinegro casi sin aliento, jadeante. Sintiendo como lo invadía por completo el placer de hacer el amor con su adorado Yuri.

El ritmo de las embestidas que le daba Yuri fue aumentando así como los gemidos de ambos que podían escucharse fuera de la habitación. El placer que sentía Yuuri era tan grande que no pudo evitar enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del contrario, mientras arqueaba su espalda y movía sus caderas para profundizar la penetración

Yuri estaba enloqueciendo con cada embestida, el palpitar de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración eran incontrolables ─Te quiero Yuuri... aaaaah haa─ Gimió roncamente mientras dirigió su boca a morder suavemente su cuello sin enterrar los colmillos.

─ aaah aaah Yura... más...mmas fuerte─

─Oh Yuri... oh bebé me estás volviendo loco─ Yuri volvió el ritmo de sus estocadas más fuerte y violento desatando todos los deseos que llevaba días reprimiendo. El pelinegro se sentía tan suave, cálido y apretado que creía tocar el cielo.

Sus pieles se rozaban una contra la otra mientras el sonido de sus gemidos, así como el sonido de Yuri empujando contra su humedad y el rechinar de la cama completaban la escena perfecta que los mantenía entregándose el uno al otro, con todos sus sentimientos.

Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas así como sus gemidos y los pulsos de sus agitados corazones. Yuri mantuvo el tentador ritmo de sus embestidas mientras el japonés le enterraba las uñas en las costillas. De vez en cuando sus miradas coincidían besándose suavemente para luego cerrar los párpados y disfrutar del enorme placer que los invadía al hacer el amor.

El golpeteo que Yuri provocaba en su interior lo estaba empujando al éxtasis, cuando el miembro del rubio tocó aquella especial zona que lo volvía loco se estremeció y comenzó a moverse más fuerte contra la pelvis de Yuri desenfrenado por el placer.

─aaah Yura... ya no puedo... no puedo resistir más... aaah─

─Resiste bebé... ya casi aaaah─

Las embestidas de Yuri comenzaron a ser más profundas y descuidadas golpeando de vez en cuando el punto que a Yuuri le enloquecía. Estaba embriagado de placer al sentir los gemidos del japonés en su oreja. Una electricidad comenzó a invadir su cuerpo mientras que cosquillas en su pelvis comenzaban a hacerse presente. Ya estaba cerca de alcanzar el éxtasis.

─Oh Yuuri... estoy cerca... Yuuri aaaah Yuuri─ gimió fuerte mente con voz ronca. Mientras embestía con todo su deseo el cuerpo del japonés.

─Aaaah aaah Yuri... ya... aaah no puedo─

Yuuri sintió una presión en su pelvis junto con un mar de placer que hizo temblar su cuerpo, estaba alcanzando el clímax y sintió llegar el placer con fuerza, abrió su boca para gritar el nombre de su amado mientras se corría suavemente en su abdomen.

A su vez Yuri daba las últimas embestidas antes de alcanzar el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido en su larga vida. Gimiendo el nombre de Yuuri y llenándole en interior con su semen.

Ambos se aferraron en los brazos del otro y jadearon unos segundos recostados en el hombro del contrario.

─Te amo Yuuri─ dejó escapar de sus labios el ruso rompiendo el silencio.

─Y yo a ti─ contestó Yuuri antes de sellar sus labios con un tierno beso.

Separaron sus cuerpos y Yuri tomó en brazos al pelinegro para llevarlo a la ducha, la prendió y ambos se abrazaron bajo el chorro de agua que recorría sus cuerpos mientras se besaban dulcemente.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Después de disfrutar un par de días más en Japón ambos Yuris comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas para emprender el viaje de regreso a Londres.

Viktor no había parado de llamar a Yuri desde entonces haciéndolo perder la paciencia y dejando las llamadas sin contestar. Mila lo había llamado para decir que debía volver de inmediato hace algunos días sin revelar mayor detalle pero Yuri los ignoró a ambos por completo. Estaba hastiado de obedecer siempre la voluntad de Viktor y recibir migajas a cambio, por fin se sentía amado por alguien. Por fin sabía lo que era sentir un amor correspondido y es que se había sumido en un idilio amoroso con Yuuri, la persona que lo tenía absorto por completo en un embriagador amor. No había minuto en el espacio/tiempo en el que Yuri no pensara en su bello japonés, era precisamente como estar drogado. Adicto a sus miradas, a sus besos, a su cuerpo, adicto a su ser por completo.

Yuri observaba al pelinegro completamente embebido en la imagen de su amado a contra luz de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Llevaba solamente su camisa puesta sobre un esbelto cuerpo de piel blanca, prueba de lo que habían hecho hace unas horas y es que a Yuri le gustaba hacerle el amor cada vez que podía, desde aquella primera vez se le había vuelto una adicción. Le gustaba ser delicado disfrutando cada momento, regocijándose en las caras de inmenso placer que siempre Yuuri le dedicaba, cada encuentro, cada caricia lo hacían caer más profundo en los brazos del pelinegro.

─Yuri... tenemos que hacer las maletas. Que haces ahí de pie mirando? ─ le reclamó Yuuri, mientras se regocijaba en sí mismo al notar lo adicto que se había vuelto el rubio a su presencia. Estaba satisfecho, se había esforzado todo el tiempo que les quedaba a solas en engatusarlo, complacerlo y arrastrándolo cada vez más a sus brazos para así, cuando Yuri volviera encontrarse con Viktor no dudara de lo que habían construido juntos todos esos días en Japón.

─No te preocupes por eso... sabes que puedo ordenarlas en segundos. Ahora ven... quiero que lo hagamos en la ducha una última vez─ Yuri rió traviesamente mientras se acercaba a Yuuri para besarle el cuello.

─Yuri... ─ canturreó el pelinegro riéndole en la oreja. Le fascinaba hacerse el difícil y hacerlo esperar por lo que buscaba.

─Eres un travieso... te fascina provocar y después desentenderte de la situación. No creas que ésta vez te vas a salvar─ le dijo Yuri cerca de la oreja con voz aterciopelada. Lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza y cuando se disponía a besarlo su móvil comenzó nuevamente a sonar.

─Yuri, si no vas a contestar podrías al menos apagarlo? Me tiene harto...─ bufó el pelinegro con desdén.

─Lo siento bebé, contestaré. Debo comunicarles que volveré y que traigo un hermoso vampiro conmigo─ le guiñó el ojo, le dio un corto beso en los labios y contestó el móvil de mala gana.

─Hola Viktor─ contestó con desanimo.

─Quiero que tomes tus cosas en este mismo instante y vuelvas aquí. Tienes 5 minutos para hacerlo Yuri─ Viktor se oía más que furioso, pero a Yuri sinceramente ya no le importó. Se sentía un juguete de Viktor y se había cansado de tener que forzarse a ser sumiso con él, no era su forma de ser.

─Volveré Viktor, pero cuando tenga ganas de hacerlo... tú no me vas a dar órdenes de acuerdo? ─ le contestó Yuri desafiante.

─Pero que mierda te has creído? Estoy preocupado por ti y vienes a decirme esa clase de cosas? ─ Viktor estaba atónito, hace siglos que Yuri no se comportaba de esa manera con él. Parecía como si el irreverente Yuri que tanto le había costado moldear resurgiera de nuevo por algún motivo.

─Que mierda te crees tú Viktor, no soy tu juguete ni eres mi padre para hacerme complacer tu voluntad cada vez que lo desees. Si antes lo hacía era simplemente para intentar hacerte feliz y salvarte de esa soledad, pero jamás pude tocar tu corazón de verdad...

─Yuri, no es así... no digas esas cosas─ Viktor sabía que en parte era cierto pero el realmente lo amaba, claro que no como una pareja.

─Cállate! Estoy harto de que lo niegues! Estoy harto de todo! Estoy harto de ser tu marioneta, después de siglos complaciéndote comencé a sentirme vacío. Tú mismo lo notaste... ahora necesito ser libre. ─ Yuri le gritó furioso mientras el pelinegro lo observaba desde lejos con asombro.

─Yuri... ─ musitó Viktor mientras algo en su interior se quebraba. Nunca se había imaginado cómo se sentía realmente Yuri al respecto y ahora todo había explotado.

─Viktor, las cosas van a cambiar. De aquí en adelante haré las cosas que se me antojen─ le dijo un poco más calmado.

─ Yuri no entiendo... por qué me hablas de esa forma, yo jamás te he obligado a nada─

─No Viktor, jamás lo hiciste pero... no puedes negar que me volviste un ser sumiso que vivía por ti. Dando falsas esperanzas que jamás pudiste cumplir─

─Yuri jamás te dije que iba a amarte, lo intenté... pero no pude y siempre me he sentido mal por eso. Esto no quiere decir que no te quiera, yo te amo Yuri pero de una forma distinta─

─Eso ya no me importa Viktor, sólo quiero hacer mi propia vida de ahora en adelante─

─Ya no quieres estar a mi lado Yuri... me estás insinuando que deshaga el vínculo? Es eso lo que quieres? ─ Lo que más temía en la vida era que Yuri le pidiera eso, las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus ojos sin cesar y comenzó a sollozar al teléfono. A Yuri se le partió el corazón al oír así Viktor e intentó calmarse para no seguir haciéndole daño.

─Viktor... te encuentras bien? ─ preguntó angustiado.

─Ángel hermoso... sé que no he sido quizás la compañía que deseaste pero... no me pidas eso, te lo ruego. No me quiero separar de tu lado, eres parte de mí─

─Viktor, no lo haré siempre y cuando respetes mi libertad. No quiero seguir hablando sobre estos temas por teléfono. Compré un boleto de regreso... en unas horas más volaré de vuelta. Tenemos una conversación pendiente─

─E-enserio vuelves? Yuri... lo siento. Me he comportado como un idiota, perdóname. Esperaré tu llegada mi ángel. Adiós─

Viktor cortó la llamada y se sobrecogió en su cama, sus lágrimas salían brotando. Se había prometido así mismo gobernarse para no gritarle a Yuri, pero no había podido. No soportaba que Yuri le ocultara la verdad, eso era lo que tanto lo enloquecía. Cuando se iba a dignar a hablarle con sinceridad? Y que sucedía con el chico que vió en su visión? Tanto lo amaba como para que volviera a mostrar la irreverencia que lo caracterizaba antes?

Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y salió de su habitación en busca de Alex. Dentro de los últimos días ambos habían averiguado que la razón por la que la VCD se había vuelto hostil y se había aliado con los licántropos era debido a que habían encontrado una especie de suero que inhabilitaba los poderes de los vampiros momentáneamente. Todos eran rumores, aún nada confirmado. Pero Viktor estaba realmente preocupado, si era cierto, si lograban extender el periodo que inactivaba sus poderes; los vampiros estarían en un serio peligro.

Viktor necesitaba más que nunca de Yuri, todo el asunto con la VCD había comenzado a estresarlo y más con Yuri fuera de su protección. Jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le pasaba a su hermoso ángel.

Salió en busca de Alex quien estaba alojándose en su mansión unas habitaciones más allá de la suya, tocó a la puerta y Alex salió de inmediato.

─Alex tendremos que retrasar el viaje unos días, Yuri viene en camino y deseo verlo antes de partir─ No sabía cómo resultarían las cosas en el viaje, no sabía si volvería. Era arriesgado, iría junto con Alex a conversar con los líderes mundiales sobre la hostilidad de la VCD haciéndose el desentendido de la información que tenía en su poder. Mientras Alex intentaría sacar información de los demás a través de su habilidad especial, la lectura mental.

─No hay problema Viktor, frente a las circunstancias es mejor que dejes todo en manos de Yuri por si algo nos sucede. Debes darle las instrucciones del ritual para despertar a tu padre en caso de que algo nos suceda─

─Si Alex, ya lo tenía contemplado─

─Has tenido información del infiltrado que mandamos en la VCD? ─ Le preguntó Alex expectante.

─Perdimos comunicación... al igual que los otros 3 anteriores─

─Maldición... pero son humanos. Cómo es posible que los descubran? ─

─Sospecho que hay algún vampiro vidente ayudándolos, uno poderoso...─

─Viktor, estás insinuando que él...─

Mila entró en el cuarto y los interrumpió. Ambos la miraron y detuvieron su conversación en el instante. Traía una charola con dos copas de sangre.

─Lo siento... yo sólo traía algo para que bebieran─

─No te preocupes Mila, muchas gracias─ Viktor tomó una copa y se la dio a Alex, mientras él tomaba la otra y comenzaba a beber.

─Parece que ya superaste lo de la sangre de Yuri─ comentó riendo mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa.

─No te burles, realmente la pasé jodidamente mal. Pero sí, ya me quité esa mala costumbre─ dijo de mala gana un tanto molesto al recordar sus altercados con Yuri.

─Uff, es mejor que tu ángel no se entere... ya sabes cómo se ponen los convertidos con esos cambios─ El hecho de que el vampiro convertidor se alimentara sólo con la sangre de su convertido era considerado un gran honor, un acto de fidelidad absoluta y confianza máxima. Cuando el vampiro dejaba de alimentarse exclusivamente de su convertido los vampiros tendían a deprimirse en extremo.

─Sinceramente, no creo que le importe─ le contestó Viktor. Alex abrió los parpados y casi se atora con la sangre que bebía de la copa.

─Están mal las cosas con él? Que le hiciste Viktor? ─ preguntó Alex inquisitoriamente, estaba seguro de que Viktor la había cagado en algo porque Yuri siempre había sido una compañía ejemplar para el peli plata.

─Yo?... absolutamente nada. Bueno sí... le sugerí que convirtiera a un humano y ahora está como loco con él─ contestó con desdén.

─Que?! Pero por qué le dijiste eso? Se debió sentir horrible, como si ya te hubieras cansado de él─ Viktor no había tomado en cuenta esa posibilidad, por lo que comenzó a hablar de manera más seria sus problemas con Alex.

─Es que estaba muy deprimido últimamente y pensé que lo haría feliz tener compañía─

─Pero debiste pensar en otra solución, era obvio que se iba a volver loco con el vampiro que convirtiera. Es normal que eso suceda... es el vínculo. Acaso a ti no te sucedió con él? ─ preguntó Alex asombrado.

─Lo que sucede es que conocí a Yuri desde que era un niño pequeño, siempre lo vi como un hijo. Cuando vino a mí y lo convertí es verdad que sentí deseos hacia él... o sea es cosa de mirarlo es uno de los vampiros más hermosos. Pero algo en mí siempre me frenó, incluso los encuentros pasionales que vivimos me hacían sentir culpable más tarde─

─Es decir... que jamás lo amaste como pareja? ─

─No Alex, siempre lo he amado como si fuera parte de mi familia. Pero es un amor muy intenso. Ahora estoy como nunca horriblemente celoso de su nueva compañía. Ni siquiera quiero verlo porque me gustaría hacerlo arder en llamas─ deseaba enormemente hacer que la persona que los estaba separando ardiera en llamas frente a sus ojos, pero la idea de ver sufrir a Yuri y que éste lo odiara para siempre por eso lo frenaba.

─No hable así Viktor, me recuerdas a ya sabes quién...─

─Discúlpame, últimamente no me reconozco. Siempre he sido caprichoso pero esto va más allá, realmente siendo que ese vampiro es mi rival y deseo destruirlo. Pero no lo haré por la felicidad de Yuri─

En Tokio estaban ambos Yuri abordando su vuelo hacia Londres, el pelinegro tomó asiento en el avión un tanto ansioso mientras el rubio le acariciaba el rostro y posaba la cabeza en su hombro para cerrar los ojos un momento.

Yuuri comenzó a sentir una mezcla de olores apetitosos provenientes de todos los pasajeros que ya habían tomado asiento en el avión. El avión había despegado y la adrenalina que causaba era percibida por los vampiros como un aroma muy apetecible. Yuuri era inexperto como vampiro y aún no podía controlar su sed del todo o a ignorar esos estímulos depredadores.

─Yuri─ despertó al rubio agitando su hombro. Yuri lo miró y le sonrió antes de percatarse de la expresión de Yuuri que evidenciaba su desesperación.

─Que sucede? ─ le preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

─El olor... no puedo resistirlo─ Se tapó la nariz con la mano y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

Yuri se dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de suceder y no tenían ninguna botella de sangre a la mano. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo rápidamente por el pasillo en camino hacia el baño. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta con el seguro y observo a Yuri a los ojos los cuales se habían tornado del todo rojos. Yuuri respiraba agitadamente y una presión en el pecho lo invadía, su mente se nublaba y lo único que pensaba era en sentir el delicioso sabor de la sangre en su boca.

─Yuuri! Respira lento y mírame a los ojos─ Yuuri lo miró, intentó calmarse. Pero su sed era demasiada.

─Yuri, no puedo controlarme─ el miedo lo invadía, su deseo de sangre era más grande que la última vez cuando sucedió mientras paseaban por un museo, estuvo a punto de asesinar a alguien a plena luz del día.

─No te preocupes amor, muérdeme─ Yuri se descubrió el cuello dejándolo libre para que el pelinegro bebiera desde su cuello.

Yuuri no se tardó ni un segundo en abalanzarse sobre el rubio e hincarle los dientes profundamente en el cuello. Había evitado al máximo hacerlo porque odiaba ver los recuerdos de Yuri con Viktor, pero era una situación extrema en la que era mejor soportar eso que armar un caos en el avión causándole problemas a Yuri.

Yuri comenzó a gemir suavemente mientras él bebía su sangre con desenfreno, acorralándolo en un rincón. Cerró los ojos entregándose por completo al momento y los recuerdos de Yuri comenzaron a invadirlo, intentó desviarlos hasta que el recuerdo de la conversación telefónica ocurrida hace unas horas vino a su mente... la curiosidad pudo más y decidió adentrarse en ella. Presenció toda la discusión de ambos, hasta que llegó a la parte donde Viktor le preguntó a Yuri sobre deshacer el vínculo. Al oír que Yuri le decía que no le pediría deshacer el vínculo la ira comenzó a invadirlo. Soltó a Yuri y éste se azotó contra la pared.

─Yuuri que mierda te pasa? ─ le reclamó mientras lo miraba molesto.

─Estoy harto de que le digas que no quieres deshacer el vínculo, como si realmente jamás lo fueras a hacer. A mí me dijiste que si no lográbamos llevarlos se lo ibas a pedir─ le reclamó a Yuri molesto.

Yuri ya estaba harto de que tanto el pelinegro como Viktor le exigieran cosas, se sentía completamente presionado por ambos. Entre la espada y la pared.

─Yuuri haré lo que se me dé la gana. Bueno? Si no te gusta entonces pídeme que te libere de vínculo. No tendré ningún problema de hacerlo─ le contestó completamente hastiado.

─Yuri...─ le replicó, mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

─Lo siento, es que tú y Viktor me presionan demasiado─ se acercó a abrazarlo y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

─No... perdóname tú. Debo dejar de comportarme de ésta forma─ Yuuri se calmó y sus ojos volvieron a ser de un ámbar dorado.

Salieron del baño y volvieron a sus asientos. Yuuri cerró los ojos e intentó dormir para viajar en calma, había tomado la costumbre de dormir observando lo placentero que parecía ser para Yuri.


	10. Capítulo IX

Después de 14 horas de vuelo ambos Yuris por fin llegaron a Londres, un automóvil enviado por Viktor los fue a recoger al aeropuerto de Londres- Heathrow. Subieron al vehículo y se dirigieron a las afueras de Londres camino a Canterbury donde se encontraba la mansión de Viktor.

Yuuri observaba todo con asombro, Londres le parecía una ciudad muy bella y cuando fueron saliendo de la ciudad camino a donde Viktor vivía, el lugar le fue pareciendo aún más hermoso. En medio de la carretera el automóvil se fue adentrando por un pequeño camino de piedras en medio de una especie de bosque. Después de unos 20 minutos el camino se abrió para dar paso a la enorme mansión. Era una vivienda de arquitectura victoriana, construida con piedra gris. El jardín que la precedía era hermoso lleno de arbustos cortados en perfecta armonía y uno que otro jardín de rosas, en el centro había un gran camino de piedra adornado con arbustos ovalados a los costados.

Fueron avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada, unos quince empleados los estaban esperando en la entrada, comandados por una chica bella con cabellos rojos y ojos azules. Yuuri estaba un tanto nervioso con todos los sucesos nuevos que estaban ocurriendo. Abrazó a Yuri y enterró el costado derecho de su rostro en el pecho del rubio en una actitud tímida.

─Bienvenido a casa Yuri─ saludó Mila.

─Mila! ─ Yuri se distancio un momento del japonés para ir a abrazar a Mila mientras éste los miraba con curiosidad. ─Mila ven, él es Yuuri Katsuki nuestro nuevo huésped. Yuuri ella es Mila mi mejor amiga─

Mila se acercó a Yuuri y lo contempló con sus grandes ojos azules. ─Hola Yuri─ lo saludó. ─Eres muy hermoso! ─ lo alagó mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo, Yuuri se avergonzó y agachó la mirada sonrojado mientras recibía el abrazo.

─Hola─ Contestó tímidamente Yuuri.

─Cierto que lo es?! Es mi bebé hermoso─ le contestó Yuri a Mila mientras jalaba suavemente a Yuuri hacia su cuerpo para tenerlo entre sus brazos. El pelinegro automáticamente se aferró a él como un niño tímido llegando a un nuevo lugar.

─Yuri!... jamás te había visto así. Me alegra verte feliz nuevamente─ le dijo Mila.

El resto de los mayordomos tomaron su equipaje y entraron todas las cosas al lugar mientras observaban a Yuuri con curiosidad. Yuuri pudo percatarse como un par de mucamas lo observaban fijamente mientras se secreteaban y sonreían entre ellas de manera coqueta, lo que le provocó más retraimiento.

Los tres se adentraron en la mansión y lo primero que el japonés divisó fue un gran salón central con dos escaleras de mármol que bajaban a ambos costados del salón, en el cielo colgaba un enorme y bello candelabro de cristal. Mila los guió por la escalera izquierda, los tres subieron mientras Yuri le sonreía y le dedicaba caras de emoción.

Caminaron a través de un largo pasillo con alfombra negra y bordes dorados hasta llegar a una habitación.

─Yuuri, ésta será tu nueva habitación. Está junto a la de Yura así que estarán muy cerca─ le indicó amablemente Mila.

─Pero... no vamos a dormir juntos? ─ le reclamó Yuuri al rubio haciendo un puchero.

─Por supuesto, pero no todas las noches. Además así tendrás tus cosas, tu propio closet y todo lo que desees. Mañana podemos ir de compras─ le contestó Yuri entusiasmado.

─Pero, yo quiero dormir contigo todas las noches─ Le replicó el pelinegro. Sabía que las noches que no durmieran juntos probablemente Yuri dormiría con Viktor y eso simplemente le repugnaba.

─Lo siento bebé pero yo te dije que las cosas aquí serían un poco distintas─ le contestó Yuri mientras se acercaba a él para acariciarle el rostro y besarlo dulcemente en la mejilla.

Mila los observaba con ternura, no quería interrumpir el momento. Realmente le encantaba ver el cambio de Yuri, lucía radiante, feliz y animado. Pero debía comunicarle las órdenes de Viktor.

─Siento interrumpir Yuri... pero él te espera en su habitación. Me ordenó que te dijera que fueras apenas llegaras... y solo─

─Está bien Mila, gracias. De todas formas pensaba hacerlo─ Contestó Yuri animado.

─Bebé iré donde Viktor para conversar, me tomará un tiempo pero mientras Mila te acompañará y te ayudara a acomodarte en tu habitación nueva─ Yuri lo besó en la frente y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la habitación de Viktor que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

─No vayas─ Yuuri lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

─Yuuri... ya conversamos sobre esto─ el rubio lo besó en los labios y lo dejó con Mila para ir a saludar a Viktor.

─Te adoro─ musitó Yuuri desesperadamente para recordarle lo que sentía antes de que se reencontrara con la persona de la que tanto temía.

Yuri le sonrió y se volteó para seguir su camino hacia la habitación de Viktor. Una vez en la puerta tragó saliva e intentó calmar su ansiedad antes de entrar. Presentía que sería un reencuentro un tanto intenso y es que apenas Viktor lo mordiera se iba a enterar de absolutamente todo. Deseaba decirlo con palabras antes de que Viktor pudiera observar con lujo de detalle sus recuerdos sobre lo que sucedió en Japón. _No debo permitir que me muerda bajo ningún motivo._

Respiró hondo y giró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla e ingresar sigilosamente a la habitación del peli plata. Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a Viktor sentado al fondo de la habitación, observando el exterior a través de una ventana con una copa de sangre en las manos. Al darse cuenta que Viktor estaba saciando su sed con otra sangre su corazón se alteró un poco y una molestia inexplicable surgió en su pecho.

Al percatarse de su presencia Viktor giró su cabeza y lo contempló con sus hermosos ojos turquesa, dejó la copa en una mesa cercana y se levantó para dirigirse hacia él con un paso suave y grácil.

─Hola Viktor─ lo saludó animadamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de la pelea y a pesar de todo Viktor seguía siendo una persona demasiado especial para él.

─Yuri...─ Musitó Viktor para abrazarlo. Yuri correspondió el abrazo y se alivió al percatarse de que Viktor no estaba tan molesto como pensaba. Cuando se separaron lo miró a los ojos y pudo advertir la tristeza que invadía al peli plata, se sintió culpable y su corazón nuevamente comenzó a agitarse.

─Ángel hermoso te extrañé demasiado─ Viktor le tomó suavemente el rostro con las manos y lo observó dulcemente evidenciando las ansias que había tenido de verlo. Le tomó el mentón suavemente y le besó los labios. Yuri inmediatamente por un impulso retrocedió.

─Lo siento Viktor pero... necesito que hablemos─ Viktor lo observó con asombro le dirigió una mirada gris y se acomodó el cabello nerviosamente.

─Que sucede Yuri? Antes no te molestaba que te besara para saludar...─ Viktor estaba conteniendo sus ganas de ir a reclamar su cuello. Estaba realmente molesto, se sentía decepcionado y le hervía la sangre sentir el olor que desprendía Yuri. Estaba impregnado con el olor de otro vampiro. Respiró hondo y sonrió forzosamente suspirando en un intento de mantener el control.

─Viktor yo... Convertí a un humano─ le dijo decididamente a Viktor sin temor. Pudo ver como la sonrisa de Viktor se esfumó dirigiéndole una mirada tétrica y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

─Ya lo sé... lo vi en una visión. Un día que me sentía morir por tu ausencia─ le recriminó Viktor manteniendo la tétrica mirada sobre Yuri y sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojos producto de la ira.

─L-lo sabías?! Por qué no me dijiste nada? ─ Yuri estaba asombrado, había obviado ese pequeño detalle... las visiones de Viktor. Su ansiedad creció aún más y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Acomodó su cabello y comenzó a tronar sus dedos mientras observaba la sombría actitud que había tomado Viktor

─Lo mismo te pregunto Yuri... por qué esperaste tanto para contármelo? ─ Viktor ya no podía contener su ira y se abalanzó contra Yuri en un intento por reclamar su cuello. Lo jaló del brazo acercándolo a su pecho y bruscamente le inclinó la cabeza para morder.

─Basta Viktor! ─ gritó Yuri mientras empujaba a Viktor para que no le mordiera. Su corazón latía intensamente, nunca había sentido tanto miedo de Viktor. El jamás se había comportado de esa manera.

─Es que ahora ni siquiera puedo beber tu sangre?! Dime Yuri, cuanto más de ti me vas a quitar... dilo─ le gritó Viktor evidentemente molesto. Se acercó a él como un lobo asechando a su presa, mientras Yuri retrocedía.

─No es eso Viktor... es que no quiero que veas cosas que pueden dolerte─ le contestó Yuri sintiendo como la culpa lo comenzaba a invadir.

─No debiste hacer cosas que podían dolerme Yuri─ le contestó Viktor y antes de que Yuri pudiera contestar lo atrapó entre sus brazos y le mordió el cuello.

─Agh─ exclamó Yuri al sentir la descuidada mordida de Viktor.

Viktor comenzó a beber su sangre descomedidamente, los recuerdos de Yuri comenzaron a llegar a él. Se adentró en su mente ayudándose de sus poderes para encontrar los recuerdos que Yuri tanto quería esconder... y ahí estaban. Yuri mordiéndolo, Yuri acariciándolo, Yuri sintiendo cosas intensas por él, Yuri haciéndole el amor, Yuri siendo feliz... con él. No podía negar que el vampiro de Yuri era exóticamente hermoso, no podía negar que era tierno, no podía negar que su parte racional entendía por qué Yuri estaba fascinado con ese chico. Pero su parte no racional, no lo comprendía y esa parte era quien lo gobernaba en ese momento. Rápidamente comenzó a sentir que la ira lo invadía por completo. Soltó a Yuri para mirarlo a los ojos con odio y se alejó unos pasos de él.

─No quiero tenerlo cerca ─ musitó, mientras el rostro se le llenaba aversión.

─Viktor... tú me lo sugeriste. Es estúpido que ahora te enojes, no te entiendo─ bufó Yuri molesto.

─Te sugerí que convirtieras a un humano para tener compañía...─respiró hondo y cerro los ojos un instante tratando de encontrar paz para continuar pero no lo logró. ─Pero no te dije hazlo tu pareja! No te dije enamórate de él! Y DEFITINIVAMENTE NO TE DIJE QUE LE HICIERAS EL AMOR! ─ Viktor no pudo evitar gritarle, la situación lo estaba superando por completo. No entendía muy bien por qué se estaba dejando llevar por los celos. Pero había algo que compartía con Yuri que no compartía con absolutamente nadie más, eran aquellos encuentros fugaces en los que le había hecho el amor. La sola idea de saber que Yuri ya no era exclusivamente de él en ese ámbito le causaba repugnancia.

Yuri se intimidó con los gritos de Viktor, pero tragó saliva y se armó de valor para dejarle las cosas en claro.

─Viktor yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, pues tú renunciaste a mí hace años... o no? Cuando me dijiste que no podías amarme de la manera que yo deseaba... o es que acaso lo olvidaste? Me importa una mierda si ahora haces berrinches infantiles por tus caprichos estúpidos. Sabes lo que más duele? Que nuevamente estás pensando en ti─ sentenció Yuri con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro lleno de hastío.

El corazón de Viktor se sobrecogió al escuchar las palabras de Yuri, tenía razón. Él siempre había sido un tanto egoísta y caprichoso con respecto a su relación, era cierto que no pudo corresponderle y era cierto que cuando se lo dijo a Yuri la relación entre ambos había cambiado un poco. Pero de todas formas él sentía que Yuri le pertenecía y no quería que absolutamente nadie le pusiera una mano encima.

─Lo sé Yuri... pero no puedo evitar descontrolarme al saber que alguien te toca. Lo siento Yuri no lo soporto, sé que renuncié a ti. Sé que nuestra relación cambió, ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que me sucede. Pero no lo soporto Yuri, no puedo... tú eres mío─ Viktor se aproximó a Yuri y lo acercó a su cuerpo rodeándolo con sus brazos.

─Viktor...─ musitó Yuri sin agregar más palabras pues la respuesta de Viktor lo descolocó por completo.

─Yuri respetaré tu voluntad, pero no quiero verlo y no quiero verte cerca de él... porque te seré sincero. Soy capaz de matarlo─ sentenció Viktor mientras le besaba la frente y le acariciaba el cabello. ─Lo único que me detiene a hacerlo pedazos es el gran amor que siento hacia ti, odiaría hacerte infeliz─

Yuri comenzó a jadear, en ese mismo momento realmente comenzó a sentir miedo. Nunca se había sentido intimidado por Viktor, pero ésta vez había sentido realmente lo que era estar bajo las órdenes de un Originario. Pero su interior lo empujaba a proteger a Yuuri por sobre todas las cosas, incluso por sobre su miedo.

─No permitiré que le hagas nada malo a Yuuri, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver─ le replicó categóricamente, mientras lo miraba con una expresión tétrica.

Viktor se impresionó por la irreverente actitud de Yuri, pero decidió pasarla por alto para seguir acariciándole el cabello y mimándolo. Realmente lo había extrañado, más de lo que algún día hubiera imaginado. Doblegó su orgullo y decidió cambiar de tema.

─Te extrañé demasiado─ le susurró Viktor en la oreja con un tono dulce de voz, el de siempre.

─Yo también─ contestó Yuri, aún intranquilo por la discusión con Viktor.

─Mentiroso─ Bufó Viktor mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello.

Yuri rió bajito y levantó su rostro para mirar a Viktor a los ojos. ─Debo confesar... que me gusta éste lado celoso tuyo─

Viktor le dirigió una mirada fiera para después darle una fuerte nalgada. ─No juegues conmigo Yuri, aún estoy muy molesto─ Le advirtió. Soltó a Yuri y volvió a sentarse en el lugar donde estaba anteriormente.

─Viktor, sé que no quieres verlo ahora. Pero viviremos los tres en la misma casa, tarde o temprano se toparán. Es mejor que los presente e intenten llevarse bien─ Yuri estaba ansioso, realmente deseaba que ambos se llevaran bien. Pero sabía que eso estaba lejos de suceder, ambos se odiaban.

─No─ Contestó Viktor categóricamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

Yuri se molestó por la cerrada actitud de Viktor, al menos Yuuri si había accedido a darle una oportunidad a Viktor. Pero el peli plata se negaba completamente, estaba un poco harto de la caprichosa personalidad de Viktor.

─Viktor si vas a tener esa actitud con Yuuri, simplemente tendré que irme de ésta casa─ le amenazó, cruzando los brazos y mostrando una actitud intransigente.

Viktor giró la cabeza con los párpados abiertos. Pudo ver en los ojos de Yuri que hablaba en serio. A pesar de que la ira lo gobernaba a ratos, no podía arriesgarse a perder a Yuri así como así.

─Está bien Yuri, pero no hoy. Será en unos días más, por la mañana saldré de viaje con Alex. Hay asuntos importantes que debo atender─ Le dijo Viktor con desdén.

─Qué sucedió? ─ preguntó Yuri un tanto alarmado. Sabía perfectamente que Viktor no abandonaría la mansión en una situación como ésta a no ser que sucediera algo realmente grave.

─La VCD... me han informado de actividad hostil de parte de ellos, están haciendo alianzas sospechosas y al parecer todo se debe al hecho de que encontraron una forma de inactivar por un tiempo corto nuestros poderes─

Yuri se llevó las manos a la boca, la situación era peor de lo que esperaba. Viktor continuó con su relato.

─Alex y yo vamos a viajar. Yo me reuniré con los líderes en un encuentro que teníamos planificado y Alex irá de manera encubierta para intentar sacar información─ Viktor pasaba su dedo por el borde superior de la copa y mientras observaba la sangre.

─Viktor déjame acompañarte, puede que esa reunión sea una trampa─ Yuri se arrodilló y abrazó a Viktor con todas sus fuerzas. En el fondo sabía que si algo le sucedía a Viktor una parte de él se iría con el peliplata. Hasta hace unos días Viktor era absolutamente todo para él.

─Lo sé Yuri y es precisamente esa la razón por la cual no puedes acompañarme. Debes quedarte aquí en caso de que algo malo nos pase. Si algo malo me sucede, deberás despertar a mi padre─


	11. Capítulo X

Lo que Viktor le estaba diciendo a Yuri lo shockeo por completo, él debía despertar a su padre? No había imaginado que las cosas serían tan graves. Después de todo el padre de Viktor había dado estrictas instrucciones acerca de regresarlo a la vida. Sólo debían hacerlo en caso de que la existencia de los vampiros en la Tierra peligrara por completo.

─Cómo lo haré? No sé qué debo hacer, ni siquiera sé donde está. ─ Afirmó Yuri un tanto confuso.

─Está en ésta misma casa, en una cámara subterránea. No le puedes decir a nadie, papá fue un vampiro muy poderoso y ganó demasiados enemigos en el pasado imponiendo su voluntad─

─No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro─

─Para realizar el rito que despertará a un originario, debes tener la sangre de un originario y sacrificar un humano vaciando toda su sangre en el féretro donde descansa mi padre─ Yuri abrió los ojos de par en par al oír las palabras de Viktor. Sabía que le estaba encomendando una tarea un tanto difícil, respiró hondo y continuó.

─El rito debe ser realizado en luna nueva, el momento donde los vampiros tenemos más fuerza. Entendiste Yuri? ─

─Sí... pero respecto a la sangre del primogénito...─ preguntó Yuri dubitativo.

─No te preocupes, hay un frasco con mi sangre en el cuarto donde descansa mi padre─ le contestó Viktor acariciándole el rostro, mientras Yuri lo observaba con determinación.

─Déjalo en mis manos, si te preocupaba el hecho de que no pudiese sacrificar un humano... bien sabes que no me importan─ contestó Yuri, mientras apoyaba su rostro en la mano de Viktor en señal de complicidad.

─Sabía que podía confiar en ti, pero por favor no le des una muerte despiadada al humano que escojas... lo prometes? ─

─Tsk... así no es divertido. Pero de acuerdo, lo prometo─ Yuri hizo los ojos blancos mientras Viktor le dirigía una mirada seria.

─Pensé que con tu nuevo amor humano había cambiado tu visión de ellos...─ Viktor no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacarle en cara ese hecho, lo iba a hacer las veces que pudiera pues su ego estaba terriblemente dolido.

─Tch...─ Yuri puso cara de desagrado mientras evitaba el contacto visual con Viktor, tenía razón. Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que no podía replicarle en absoluto.

─Yuri necesito que vayas en busca de Alex ahora, tenemos que seguir planificando nuestro viaje y la forma en que sacaremos información─ A pesar de que era verdad, el gran motivo por el que lo alejaba de su cuarto era lo dolido que estaba con Yuri y deseaba mantener la distancia para dejar de decirle palabras hirientes o sacarle en cara sus acciones, después de todo sentía que era su culpa.

─Puedo participar de la conversación? ─ Preguntó Yuri animado, llevaba años sin presenciar una nueva rebelión por parte de los humanos en su contra. Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas desde hace siglos, algo que él consideraba tedioso. Ni siquiera habían ocurrido grandes batallas contra los licántropos. A Yuri le fascinaba luchar y usar sus poderes para sentirse superior, muchos lo consideraban un tanto sanguinario por su manera de ser. Pero él consideraba a esos vampiros débiles de carácter.

─No Yuri, preferiría que te mantuvieras al margen. Entre menos sepas, es más seguro para ti─ Le contestó categóricamente, mientras le daba sorbos a su copa para volverla a dejarla en la mesa y contemplar meditabundo el exterior por la ventana.

─Entonces ve a buscar a Alex por ti mismo y ya deja de beber de esa maldita copa─ Yuri le dio un manotazo a la copa haciéndola caer al suelo y quebrarse en pedazos. Yuri estaba realmente molesto con Viktor por dejarlo al margen de todo y por ofenderlo de esa manera bebiendo la sangre de quien sabe quién.

─No pienso soportar más este comportamiento Yuri─ Viktor se levantó y lo tomó del brazo, contemplándolo con una mirada desafiante.

─No pienso beber de tu sangre mientras me traiga imágenes desagradables a la mente. Necesito mantener mi mente clara en este momento, no estoy para tus reclamos infantiles. Tus actos tienen consecuencias Yuri─ Soltó a Yuri y éste lo miró con asombro.

─Como quieras─ Bufó, mientras con paso apresurado abandonó la habitación de Viktor.

Mila pudo escuchar la copa romperse en el suelo, también escuchó la fuerte discusión que habían tenido ambos y apenas se percató que Yuri dejó la habitación de Viktor fue de inmediato a ver qué había sucedido.

─Yuuri discúlpame un momento, pero debo ir a ver qué sucede─ Mila se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta. Yuuri dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

─Mila, quiero ir contigo─ Yuuri estaba realmente preocupado de cómo se dio la conversación entre su Yuri y Viktor. Las cosas desde su habitación no se habían escuchado para nada amigables y la angustia lo invadía cada vez más. No tenía idea que clase de persona era Viktor y tampoco sabía si era capaz de hacerle daño al rubio.

─Lo siento Yuuri, pero es mejor que esperes aquí─ Mila salió y vio pasar rápidamente a Yuri frente a la puerta en dirección a la habitación de Alex. De inmediato lo siguió para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo cerrando la puerta tras de ella, la expresión en la cara de Yuri la había alarmado.

Yuuri esperó unos minutos y comenzó a preocuparse cuando el rubio ni Mila volvían a su habitación. Decidió armarse de valor y salir de la habitación para buscar a Yuri. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, respiró hondo y salió. Mila le había dicho que la habitación continua era la de Yuri, pero había unos metros de distancia antes de llegar a ella, caminó lentamente mientras su corazón latía agitadamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Yuri. Se detuvo un momento antes de tocar cuando el ruido de una puerta al fondo del pasillo lo hizo girar la mirada.

Viktor respiró hondo para intentar calmarse por la actitud de Yuri y se levantó para ir en busca de Mila para que recogiera la copa rota y fuera en busca de Alex. Se levantó de la silla lentamente mientras arreglaba su cabello hacia un costado con sus manos, suspiró y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

─Mila! ─ musitó al salir, esperando que la pelirroja viniera, pero para su sorpresa lo único que vio en ese momento fue un vampiro de cabello negro parado al frente de la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Yuri. _El japonés!_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Yuuri jadeo al ver a Viktor en persona por primera vez en su vida, le pareció un vampiro con un aire imponente. Tenía una aura cautivadora, cuando ambos cruzaron la mirada algo se sobrecogió dentro de él. Sintió miedo y a la vez curiosidad. Por fin entendía la devoción que mostraba Yuri hacia él, era el ser más hermoso que había visto hasta ese momento, incluso más hermoso que Yuri, quien ya le parecía un vampiro realmente bello.

Viktor se acercó unos pasos al japonés quien lo miraba fijamente, hasta el momento con una postura apacible. En el momento en que estuvo a unos diez pasos de él pudo contemplarlo por primera vez, ya que siempre se había negado a mirar su rostro en las visiones. Le pareció un vampiro intrigante, poseía una belleza exótica. Sus grandes ojos dorados lo miraron con asombro y con un dejo de temor que le provocaron ternura, no entendía por qué le parecía tan dulce si hace algunos instantes deseaba incinerarlo. Su bello y pálido rostro se iluminaba por la luz que provenía desde su cuarto, sus rosados y delicados labios se abrieron para dirigirse a él mientras seguía contemplándolo con gran intriga.

─Yo... lo siento. E-estaba en busca de Yuri─ le dijo Yuuri un tanto nervioso frotándose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha y agachando la mirada.

─Si no está contigo, debió ir en busca de Alex─ le contestó amablemente, mientras una guerra se debatía en su interior. Realmente el chico había llamado mucho su atención, su belleza, su timidez, su ternura y su agradable aroma lo habían atrapado por completo, pero por otro lado estaba frente a la persona que más había detestado sin siquiera conocerlo, aquella persona que le estaba arrebatando a su Yuri. Realmente no sabía cómo actuar, imaginó que en cuanto lo viera querría asesinarlo, pero no... lo único que sentía eran ganas de saber más de él.

─Ah...comprendo. Eh... gracias─ contestó Yuuri para girar suavemente hacia la dirección contraria de Viktor y comenzar a dirigirse de vuelta a su cuarto. Su corazón latía rápidamente, intentaba respirar hondo para calmarse. Viktor no era para nada como lo imaginaba; no era el vampiro despiadado y autoritario que suponía. Al contrario, le pareció un vampiro amable, bello, cautivador y con un aura de líder que imponía respeto sin ser autoritario.

─Espera...─ Musitó mientras tomaba a Yuuri de la mano para impedir que se marchara. _Que estoy haciendo? Por qué no deseo dejar de mirarlo?..._

─Si?... ─ contestó Yuuri para girar su mirada a los ojos del ruso y perderse un instante en el mar turquesa que reflejaban. Viktor tenía un aura inexplicablemente embriagante, lo hizo sentir débil y vulnerable como un ciervo.

Viktor se quedó en silencio escuchando solamente los intensos latidos de su corazón contemplando los hermosos ojos dorados de Yuuri que lo observaban, le mantuvo agarrado el brazo sin percatarse y ambos se perdieron en las miradas contrarias. Por un momento Viktor deseó rodearlo con sus brazos, pero su parte racional le advirtió que era una locura.

De pronto una ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado en una fracción de segundo y de un momento a otro sintió una gran embestida que lo votó al suelo.

─Suéltalo! ─ Gritó Yuri dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ira, mientras rodeaba a Yuuri con sus brazos y le besaba la frente. ─No voy a dejar que le hagas daño Viktor, eso jamás─

─No Yuri! Viktor no me hizo nada... estás malinterpretando las cosas─ le dijo el pelinegro para calmarlo.

─Estás seguro? ─ le preguntó Yuri atónito.

─Sí─ le contestó Yuri.

Viktor se levantó en silencio y les dirigió una mirada de odio al verlos abrazados antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

─Viktor! ─ lo llamó Yuri, en un intento de impedir que se fuera para enmendar su error.

─No quiero hablar contigo Yuri y por favor cumple tus promesas─ Viktor estaba furioso, Yuri no sólo había desconfiado de su palabra. Si no que también había roto la propia al abrazar al japonés en su presencia. Tuvo que contenerse y respirar hondo para no explotar, pero al entrar en su pieza no pudo más y generó una explosión provocando que su cama se comenzara a incinerar.

Todos corrieron al cuarto de Viktor a auxiliarlo, incluyendo a Mila y Alexander quienes en ese mismo instante se dirigían a la habitación de Viktor siendo adelantados por Yuri.

Yuuri se soltó de los brazos del rubio para buscar una fuente de agua, cuando divisó una pequeña laguna fuera de la habitación se concentró para manejar el agua a su voluntad. La habitación de Viktor comenzaba a quemarse mientras este yacía arrodillado en el suelo con las manos en el rostro intentando controlarse para no hacer explotar más objetos.

Yuuri provocó que una gran masa de agua entrara por la ventana y se dirigiera hacia el fuego para apagarlo. Mila, Yuri y Alex lo observaban con gran asombro, pues Yuuri era muy talentoso controlando su habilidad nueva.

─Viktor, te encuentras bien? ─ Preguntó Yuri tomándolo de los brazos y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo para calmarlo.

Viktor abrazó a Yuri y volvió en si viendo el desastre que había causado, examinó la escena con la mirada y pudo percatarse que quién lo había ayudado había sido Yuuri.

─Gracias─ articuló mientras le dirigía una cálida sonrisa.

Al observar a Yuri abrazando al peliplata, Yuuri se enfureció de inmediato y sin decir una palabra salió rápidamente de la habitación dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

─Lo siento Viktor... perdóname, yo realmente pensé que le ibas a hacer daño. Discúlpame también por romper mi palabra y abrazarlo en su presencia─ le rogó Yuri casi en las lágrimas, se sentía realmente en deuda con Viktor por todas las molestias que su capricho de haber convertido al humano habían causado. Realmente Viktor no se merecía todo lo mal que lo había hecho sentir durante estos días, se sentía terrible.

─Olvídalo Yuri, ve a ver al chico. Al parecer tampoco le agradan nuestras demostraciones de cariño... y lo entiendo─ Viktor estaba realmente agradecido por la desinteresada ayuda de Yuuri y a la vez impresionado por su gran talento al manejar su habilidad. El chico lo intrigaba cada vez más, era un hecho evidente.

─Yuri ve con él. Viktor y Alex vayan a otra habitación a conversar. Mientras traigo a los mayordomos a arreglar este desastre─ dijo Mila mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente pensando en cómo iban a hacerlo todos para llevarse bien y no matarse en el intento.

─Te lo encargo Mila, lo siento─ le contestó Viktor sintiéndose un poco culpable por darle dolores de cabeza a Mila. Había estado incinerando cosas por la ira de manera continua en ausencia de Yuri, pero ésta vez su descontrol había sido superior a las veces anteriores.

Ambos salieron en dirección a la habitación de Alex mientras la servidumbre subía a ordenar el desastre.

─Wow! El chico que trajo Yuri es muy talentoso, nos sería útil traerlo con nosotros─comentó Alex animadamente.

─Tú no tienes consideración alguna por mí, no es cierto? ─ Viktor le dirigió una mirada con fastidio y después sonrió.

─Lo siento Viktor... por un momento olvidé ese asunto...─

─Descuida, me gustaría olvidarlo tan fácilmente como tú...─ le contestó con ironía. Alex acostumbraba a decir y sugerir cosas fuera de lugar, característica que siempre le había causado gracia de él.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, se sentaron en un sillón y Alex tomó una postura mucho más seria.

─Viktor creo que he encontrado a la persona perfecta que nos puede filtrar información─ le dijo Alex mientras articulaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

Viktor abrió los ojos y dirigió toda su atención hacia su amigo. ─De quién se trataría? ─

─Es un viejo amigo... un vampiro Genus de una casta antigua de Corea. Su familia siempre ha estado al servicio de tu padre─

─Cuál es su nombre? ─ consultó Viktor curioso, mientras intentaba quitar la imagen de los ojos de Yuuri que venía a su mente en ese instante inexplicablemente.

─Seung Gil Lee. Es mi amigo desde hace siglos, es un vampiro muy hermoso con el que tuve un amorío... pero luego me desechó cuando se cansó se mí, después de eso nos convertimos en amigos─

─Es interesante saber tu vida amorosa Alex... pero no es el momento... qué tiene él que nos pueda interesar? ─

─Allá voy Viktor no seas impaciente... Bueno. Seung gusta de enamorar humanos, es su pasatiempo favorito. Al menos eso dice él... le gusta jugar con fuego, entre más peligroso el romance mejor. Su nueva conquista en un tipo que tiene un cargo importante en la VCD y después de convencerlo accedió a pasarnos toda la información que pueda sacarle a ese pobre diablo─

─Es enserio!? Ja ja ja Alex eres genial! ─ Viktor abrazó a Alex y sonrió victoriosamente.

─Lo sé.. lo sé, soy el mejor─ Le guiño un ojo.

─Puedo saber que tuviste que hacer para que tu ex accediera? ─ le preguntó Viktor con una mirada traviesa.

─Viktor... no lo considero de esa forma...─ Se sonrojó ─No pienses esas cosas, sólo le dije que lo protegería con mi vida si estallara una guerra con los humanos─

─Hasta yo lo protegeré con mi vida si nos filtra información─ Viktor rió y le palmoteo la espalda a Alex.

En el cuarto de Yuri estaban ambos discutiendo, Yuri en una actitud de súplica y el japonés con una actitud completamente cerrada.

─Yuuri lo siento...─ le rogó mientras lo intentaba abrazar por la espalda. ─Pero me preocupe mucho por Viktor, me siento culpable por todas las molestias que le estoy ocasionando─

─Siento como si yo fuera la molestia en ésta casa Yuri─ le contestó ofuscado.

─No digas eso... no eres una molestia. Salvaste a Viktor e incluso de dio las gracias─

─Lo sé... es muy dulce. Se debió sentir terrible cuando me abrazaste, así como yo me sentí cuando lo hiciste con él... y pese a eso ha sido amable conmigo... en su lugar yo te habría golpeado─ le contestó con desdén.

─Quieres golpearme? Mmm haremos un trato... te dejaré darme nalgadas hasta que se te quite el enojo, bueno? ─ Sonrió Yuri traviesamente.

─Idiota, eso no es un castigo para ti─ le contestó Yuuri haciendo los ojos en blanco para después comenzar a reír. ─Las cosas no se solucionan así...─ le replicó Yuuri sonrojándose y aceptando su abrazo.


	12. Capítulo XI

Mientras la habitación de Viktor era reparada, Viktor ocupó el cuarto libre que se encontraba al costado derecho del cuarto de Yuuri. Mila junto a dos mucamas ordenaron y trasladaron las cosas de Viktor rápidamente entretanto él volvía de la habitación de Alex.

Viktor volvió y Mila lo estaba esperando afuera del que ahora sería su nuevo cuarto, de manera provisoria.

─Mi señor, me temo que las reparaciones en su habitación tardaran un tiempo, mientras arreglé ésta habitación para usted─ Mila habló suavemente mientras se preguntaba a sí misma si Viktor estaría de acuerdo con la idea de estar cerca del japonés. Pero lamentablemente para ella y para Viktor era la única habitación amplia que quedaba libre.

Un dulce olor proveniente de la habitación del japonés comenzó a invadir sus sentidos, era el mismo olor embriagante que había sentido cuando lo tuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

─No había otra libre? ─ preguntó Viktor un tanto inquieto por el aroma.

─No mi señor, lo siento─ se disculpó Mila.

─No importa, de todas formas Alex y yo partiremos de viaje mañana al amanecer─ le contestó para tranquilizarla, para su paz mental estaría lejos unos días lo que le permitiría aclarar un poco su mente. ─Ah... por favor deja las formalidades de lado, sabes que las detesto. Te considero parte de mi familia─ Viktor se acercó a Mila y le acarició una mejilla de manera paternal.

─Lo siento Viktor, desde pequeña fui criada para servirte y me es difícil dejar esas cosas de lado─

─Lo entiendo, está bien. Intenta no hacerlo bueno? ─ Viktor le tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo para después cambiar de tema ─Mila, necesito que lleves a Yuri con mi padre y le muestres todo lo que necesita bueno? Es mejor que lo hagan antes de que me vaya por si tienen alguna duda─

─Si Viktor, iré a buscarlo ahora mismo. Más tarde estaré ocupada─

Viktor le guiñó un ojo y entró a su habitación. Caminó hacia la cama y acarició con su mano izquierda el cubre camas de seda color burdeo que cubría la cama, se recostó y cerró los ojos para hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Se arregló el cabello deslizando suavemente sus dedos por la frente y mientras repetía en su mente a cada momento los múltiples planes que tenían con Alex junto con todas las posibilidades de fallas que tenían y sus soluciones. El encuentro con los líderes mundiales tenía que salir a la perfección, ambos se estaban arriesgando demasiado como para desperdiciar el momento. Explotó al máximo su brillante intelecto para que nada los tomara por sorpresa.

De pronto el embriagante olor comenzó a invadir nuevamente sus sentidos, intentó ignorarlo forzándose a regresar nuevamente a sus planificaciones mentales. Pero después de unos minutos no pudo sostener sus pensamientos y su mente divagó sola dejándose llevar por el aroma de la sangre de Yuuri. Los hermosos ojos dorados llegaron a su mente como un recuerdo vívido, el brillo en sus ojos y las distintas miradas que el japonés le dirigió era todo lo que su mente lo obligaba a contemplar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y un tanto desconcertado se levantó a abrir la ventana para que el aire entrara y se llevara con el, aquel envolvente aroma. Funcionó por un par de minutos y cuando pudo volver a concentrar su mente en el plan que tenían con Alex, nuevamente las miradas de Yuuri volvieron a su mente. Cuando recordó la forma tímida en que el japonés lo había mirado en muchas ocasiones y lo frágil que lució cuando lo tomó de la mano no pudo evitar sonreír. Agitó la cabeza para intentar quitarse al chico de la mente, era absurdo estar pensando en él y hasta encontrarlo tierno, como también era absurdo estar enloqueciendo por el aroma de su sangre. No entendía bien lo que le sucedía, más que mal el pelinegro era su rival. Era descabellado seguir con esa clase de pensamientos y recuerdos... pero el chico le intrigaba demasiado.

Viktor respiró hondo y salió de su habitación un tanto intranquilo por no comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo... que era lo que tanto captaba su atención?. Al salir pudo sentir una intensidad más grande del agradable aroma que invadía todos sus sentidos, estaba como en trance, preso de un aroma que lo cautivaba. Sus instintos comenzaron a despertar y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sentir el sabor de esa sangre en su boca. Lentamente comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la habitación de Yuuri embrujado por el apetitoso aroma que se intensificaba más y más con cada paso. Su pulso se aceleró a la vez que sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse.

Preso por completo de su irracionalidad se paró a centímetros de la puerta que dirigía al cuarto de Yuuri y acercó su rostro a la rendija de la puerta, inspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados para llenar sus sentidos de aquel embriagante aroma. Nunca en su vida había deseado con tanto ahínco clavarle los colmillos a otro vampiro. _Que sucede conmigo... me estoy comportando como un Neophyti... no debo dejar que la parte irracional de ser vampiro me domine. Por qué él?..._ Se preguntó a sí mismo para distanciarse unos pasos de la puerta.

En ese instante el pomo de la puerta se giró y antes que pudiera dar un paso para alejarse de la vista de Yuuri, él abría la puerta para mirarlo con asombro.

─Viktor...─ Musitó sin entender muy bien que hacía en frente de su pieza con ambos iris completamente teñidos de rojo.

─Yuuri─ contestó respirando hondo para intentar recobrar el intelecto. Pero el aroma llegó aún más fuerte a sus sentidos obligándolo a llevarse ambas manos a la cara tapando su nariz.

La actitud de Viktor, a Yuuri le parecía demasiado extraña. Cuando lo vio llevarse las manos a la cara para taparse la nariz una parte de sí se estremeció, su pecho se apretó y se sintió un tanto abatido al imaginar que le provocaba a repugnancia a Viktor. Se comenzó a sentir un tanto ofuscado.

─Si tanto te desagrado al menos podrías disimularlo... pensé que tenías buenos modales─ Bufó, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

Viktor sonrió y bajó las manos de su rostro para negar con ellas. ─No es eso Yuuri, al contrario. Tu sangre tiene un olor demasiado agradable─ confesó mientras por dentro se maldecía infinitas veces por haber sido tan sincero.

El corazón de Yuuri dio un sobresalto al oír aquella confesión y se sonrojó apartando la mirada de Viktor mientras se sobaba el cuello con una mano.

─Discúlpame, creo que te hice sentir incómodo─ articuló Viktor volviendo a la calma después de haber perdido la razón por unos minutos. ─Te dejo en paz, y nuevamente te ofrezco mis disculpas─ Viktor se giró para volver a su habitación. _Soy un idiota, en qué estaba pensando al decir eso? Qué diablos sucede conmigo?_

Yuuri nunca pensó que desearía alguna vez ser mordido por otro vampiro que no fuera Yuri. Pero en ese mismo instante a su mente llegaron imágenes de Viktor rozando la nariz en su cuello lentamente antes de abrir la boca y enterrarle los colmillos suavemente. No podía negarlo, en ese momento el ruso tenía toda su atención. Lo hacía sentir débil y vulnerable. Gobernado por su irracionalidad tomó la mano de Viktor para que éste no se fuera. Viktor se giró y se quedó mirándolo unos instantes a los ojos con asombro.

Yuuri no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué había detenido el avance de Viktor. Pero ya lo había hecho así que tenía que inventar una excusa porque Viktor lo contemplaba con una expresión de no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

─Querías hablar algo conmigo?... digo por algo estabas afuera de mi cuarto─

Mierda lo que le faltaba, por supuesto que Yuuri se debía estar preguntando la razón por la que estaba afuera de su cuarto en un actitud completamente irracional hace unos instantes.

 _Piensa rápido Viktor, no puedes decirle la razón real por la que estabas afuera de su cuarto o pensará que eres un monstruo, incluso peor... podría decir a Yuuri que lo estás de alguna forma asechando._

─S-sólo quería... eeh que nos intentáramos llevar bien... por Yuri─ No era lo que realmente deseaba pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

─Oh, qué alivio. Por un momento pensé que venías a amenazarme para que me alejase de Yuri─ Yuuri respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Dejó esos raros pensamientos de lado para prestarle más atención a lo que Viktor decía.

─Yo no sería capaz de algo así... no deberías pensar así de mí─ le contestó haciendo un puchero y sonriéndole amablemente. Aunque el japonés no se equivocaba del todo; porque hace algunas horas quizás era lo que precisamente hubiera hecho...

─Lo siento... no lo haré más─ sonrió tímidamente dirigiéndole una mirada sincera. Al encontrarse con los ojos de Viktor sintió como poco a poco comenzaba a perderse en ellos. Desvió la mirada y lo invitó a pasar. ─Pasa, es mejor que conversemos adentro que en el pasillo─ rio bajito al terminar la frase y entró a la habitación esperando que Viktor le siguiera.

─Tienes razón, es absurdo conversar en el pasillo... te invitaría a la mía, pero... bueno ya sabes lo que sucedió─ dijo Viktor a modo de broma mientras entrecruzaba los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo. Entró a la habitación siguiendo al japonés, dentro del cuarto el aroma era más intenso pero concentró su mente en otra cosa para ignorarlo. Tomó asiento en un sillón y Yuuri se sentó a su lado. Viktor giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a Yuuri para evitar dejarse llevar por el embriagante aroma.

─Sabes hay algo que quisiera preguntar... es algo que Yuri no ha querido contestarme. Te pido disculpas de antemano si me estoy entrometiendo demasiado... pero quiero saber, que está sucediendo? ─

─A que te refieres? ─ Preguntó Viktor asombrado.

─Me refiero al viaje que realizarán con Alex y la razón por la que todos están tan tensos. Algo grave sucede, no es cierto? ─

─Algo así Yuuri... entre menos sepas es mejor. Lo único que puedo decirte es que existe la posibilidad que se acabe la paz para los vampiros─ agachó su mirada y comenzó a observar con preocupación el suelo.

─Oh... comprendo. Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? ─ A Yuuri realmente le nacía ser servicial y de utilidad en todo momento, era un ser dulce y un tanto altruista.

─Sí, hay algo─ Viktor se gira y lo mira a los ojos. Le toma las manos y lo contempla seriamente. ─Prométeme que cuidaras a Yuri con tu vida si es necesario─ le pidió Viktor.

Yuuri sonrió y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Las manos de Viktor se sentían cálidas y suaves sobre las suyas. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, tener a Viktor de esa manera realmente lo estaba haciendo sentir atraído hacia él. Alejó una mano para sobarse el cuello, provocando que el aroma de su sangre se evidenciara aún más.

Al percatarse de la proximidad con Yuuri y comenzar a enloquecer con la intensidad de su aroma, Viktor le soltó las manos y se llevó un puño a la nariz intentando bloquear aquel tentador aroma.

─Te sientes bien? ─ preguntó Yuuri con preocupación al ver como Viktor actuaba. Le puso una mano en el hombro y se inclinó hacia él para intentar observarlo de cerca y descifrar lo que le ocurría.

─No Yuuri, no te acerques. Siento una sed muy grande y no quiero terminar mordiéndote por accidente. No me he alimentado bien estos días─ confesó Viktor apenado.

Yuuri se sintió culpable, sabía perfectamente que la causa de que Viktor no se hubiera alimentado bien era él y su relación con Yuri. Respiró hondo y descubrió su cuello acercándolo a Viktor.

─No me importa si me muerdes, conmigo no verás visiones como con Yuri no es así? Al menos eso me explico Yuri sobre el vínculo... sé que la sangre de Yuri es superior a la mía pero al menos dejarás de sentirte así─

Viktor abrió lo ojos y se quedó mirándolo atónito. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos y sus colmillos se hicieron evidentes. Intentó luchar consigo mismo para salir de esa habitación, pero el aroma de Yuuri y sus impulsos eran más fuertes de lo que creyó. Por lo que se acercó al cuello de Yuuri cerrando los ojos y olió, inspirando aire y regocijándose en el aroma, como si fuera lo más apetitoso del mundo.

Yuuri se estremeció al sentir como Viktor le respiraba en el cuello, sabía que lo que hacía no era del todo bueno. Qué pensaría Yuri si lo viera en una situación como esa? Pero sus dudas racionales ya no importaban, los deseos de que Viktor le mordieran eran intensos y ya no podía retractarse, en el fondo deseaba que aquél hermoso vampiro de ojos turquesa lo probara y bebiera de su sangre. Así que solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

Viktor le acarició la mejilla intentando contenerse y posó sus labios sobre su cuello. Respiró profundamente y abrió la boca lentamente para enterrar sus dientes. Pero el recuerdo de Yuri vino a su mente y lo hizo entrar en razón, que diría Yuri si viera mordidas suyas en su convertido?, tomó aire y se distanció del japonés.

─Gracias por tu amabilidad pero no puedo─ le contestó Viktor con voz temblorosa antes de ponerse de pie y salir rápidamente en dirección a su cuarto.

Yuuri observó cómo se marchaba con un dejo de melancolía. Definitivamente Viktor había capturado su atención. Pero entonces estaba Yuri... comenzó a confundirse, el creyó amar a Yuri, pero entonces... por qué se sentía atraído por Viktor?

Negó con la cabeza y se convenció así mismo de que tenía que ser algo relacionado con que Viktor era un vampiro pura sangre y comenzó a intentar sacar las imágenes de lo ocurrido de su mente. Todo fue un simple mal entendido, se dijo sí mismo


	13. Capítulo XII

Alex y Yuri hablaban animadamente en la habitación del rubio sobre los preparativos para el viaje que realizaría Alex con Viktor dentro de unas horas.

─Vamos Alex, habla con Viktor. Tú sabes que les sería de mucha ayuda─ Yuri realmente temía por la seguridad de ambos, a pesar de que eran poderosos sabía que con su habilidad podría sacarlos en una fracción de segundo de ahí si las cosas se ponían feas.

─Lo sé Yuri pero...─ Alex suspiró intentando encontrar el valor para decirle lo siguiente.

─Pero?...─ replicó Yuri un tanto impaciente, notando la nerviosa postura que había tomado Alex.

─Bueno, te lo diré. Viktor tiene una leve sospecha de que en su ausencia la VCD pueda venir aquí a destruír el cuerpo de su padre. Esa es la razón por la que no desea llevarte. En general los vampiros somos veloces, pero sólo tú tienes la velocidad necesaria para despertarlo en caso de que lleguen aquí─

─Por qué no me lo habían dicho?!─ Yuri se levantó del sillón ofendido y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Alex.

─No me mires así... Viktor me pidió que no les dijera pero soy demasiado bocón. No le digas nada, por favor─ Miró hacia el suelo un tanto arrepentido.

─No le diré nada Alex, no te preocupes. Pero me irrita que me oculte cosas, aveces siento como si jamás hubiera confiado en mí─ Yuri le dió un golpe a la pared para descargar su frustración.

─El tendrá sus razones Yuri. No creo que no confíe en tí, sólo trata de que no te preocupes, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que vendrán aquí. Pero en el caso de... es mejor que estés en casa─

─Tienes razón, quizás sólo estoy sobre reaccionando. Pero te juro que me molesta demasiado que Viktor aún me trate como un niño pequeño. Tengo siglos viviendo en éste mugroso planeta sabes─ resopló resignandose ante la situación.

─Ya olvídalo Yuri. Mejor cambiemos el tema. Sabes, olvidé contarte que tengo un as bajo la manga─ Alex sonrió confiado mientras Yuri lo miraba interesado.

─A qué te refieres con eso?─

─Un viejo amigo engatusó a un tipo importante de la VCD y no será nuestros oídos allá. Su nombre es Seung─

─Seung? Un chico de cabello oscuro y piel muy pálida; que le gusta tener aventuras con humanos?─

─Sí el mismo, lo conoces?─ Alex abrió los ojos asombrado, no podía creer que Yuri y Seung se hubieran cruzado alguna vez en la vida.

─Cuando Viktor me sugirió que me metiera en la universidad y logré entrar a Oxford. Fué mi compañero de clases, me metió en muchos problemas pero realmente fué agradable tenerlo de compañero en la universidad─

─No tenía idea que habías asistido a Oxford, que estudiaste?─ preguntó Alex con asombro, Viktor jamás le había mencionado que Yuri había ido a la universidad.

─Me metí a la escuela de leyes pero después de tres años me aburrí y la dejé. Viktor se molestó mucho. Desde ahí que perdí contacto con Seung. Que alegría que se haya aliado con nosotros, siempre he tenido ganas de volver a verlo─ Yuri recordaba a Seung como un chico de apariencia reservada y severa. Pero cuando ganabas su confianza mostraba otro lado de su personalidad que era realmente divertido y un tanto alocado según recordaba.

─Bueno ahora tendrán mucho tiempo para reencontrarse, él vendrá de vez en cuando a entregar sus informes de avance. Te ruego que lo protejas, esa es la condición que debemos cumplir a cambio de la información que nos dará─

─Será un placer─ contestó Yuri mientras acomodaba su cabello de manera confiada.

─Me das un segundo? Debo llamarlo ahora para saber de él, me preocupa demasiado. Si no tuviéramos otra opción no lo haría arriesgarse tanto─ Alex miró preocupado por la ventana y después tomó su móvil para marcarle a Seung.

─Adelante─ Musitó Yuri, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Alex esperó unos segundo el tono de marcada hasta que Seung por fin le contestó.

─Alex, que necesitas?─ La voz de Seung se escuchaba seria y estoica como siempre.

─Seung, llamaba para saber cómo te encuentras─

─Estoy bien, voy en camino a reunirme con el idiota─

─Me alegro de oír eso. Entonces te dejo en paz, llámame si algo sale mal de acuerdo?─

─Entendido y por favor no molestes si? Yo te llamaré si te necesito; odio que te comportes como mi madre─

Seung cortó el teléfono mientras se dirigía en un auto conducido por un chofer hacia el edificio de la VCD. Ese día había decidido traer consigo su bolso lleno de sus juguetes favoritos para divertirse con el humano del que se había encaprichado.

Cuando llegaron, el auto se detuvo frente al edificio. El chofer le abrió la puerta y descendió del auto para dirigirse a la entrada. Ese día vestía un traje formal de color azul marino, una camisa color crema y una corbata burdeo de seda.

El portero detuvo su entrada y Seung lo miró despectivamente levantando una ceja.

─Su credencial por favor─ exigió el portero.

─No la necesito, trabajo con su jefe─

─Su credencial por favor─ insistió de mala manera.

Seung le dirigió una mirada asesina y tomó su móvil para marcarle al humano.

─Jean, estoy abajo y hay un tipo aquí que no me deja pasar. Me estoy aburriendo así que me marcho─ Cortó el teléfono y esperó unos segundos, de inmediato el teléfono de la portería comenzó a sonar y el portero tragó saliva antes de contestar.

─Hola?... Sí señor... lo siento señor... si señor...─ los gritos de Jean podían oírse atraves del teléfono y Seung no paraba de reír por la situación.

─Lo siento mucho señor, adelante─

─Que no se vuelva a repetir─ contestó Seung con una actitud altanera y se dirigió al ascensor para subir al piso 12, donde se encontraba la oficina de Jean.

Se bajó del ascensor y dobló el pasillo a la izquierda para llegar a la oficina de Jean. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió entrando sin preguntar. Jean estaba sentado en su gran escritorio y apenas vio entrar a Seung corrió hacia él abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos.

─Basta idiota─ Seung intentaba zafar de los brazos de Jean ─Detente, sabes que no me gusta que te pongas así─ Bufó.

─Lo siento cariño, te extrañé demasiado─ Le dijo Jean haciendo un puchero y rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura para comenzar a besarle el cuello.

─Ja ja ja Jean, me haces cosquillas─ Seung lo empujó para tomar distancia. Caminó sofisticadamente hacia su escritorio para sentarse arriba.

Jean caminó hacia su escritorio mirando a Seung con una mirada traviesa y se sentó en su silla.

─Te fascina hacerte el difícil─ Jean le puso una mano sobre el muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo dirigiendo su mano hacia arriba.

─Tanto como a ti te fascina fastidiar─ Le contestó, mientras tomaba la mano de Jean para hacerla a un lado.

─Vamos bebé, no seas tan arisco. Cuando te hago el amor no te comportas así─ Jean le dirigió una mirada coqueta y lo jaló de la cintura haciendo que Seung se sentara en sus piernas.

─Eres un pervertido─ rodeo a Jean del cuello con sus brazos y le dió un intenso beso.

Jean le correspondió el beso y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Seung lo detuvo tomándole las manos con fuerza y lo separó de sí.

─Lo admito. Pero tu admite que te encanta mi forma de ser─

─Jamás voy a admitir que me gusta tu estúpida personalidad. Pero reconozco que me agradas... un poco─ Seung tomó a Jean de la cabeza y le inclinó el cuello para enterrarle los dientes.

─Bebé, hazlo en un lugar menos visible─ Le suplicó mientras le besaba cariñosamente la mejilla.

─Ugh, está bien─ le contestó Seung haciendo los ojos en blanco.

Seung le desabrochó la camisa lentamente mientras le besaba los labios apasionadamente. Una vez hubo despejado la parte superior del torso de Jean se acercó a su pecho para darle una mordida. Jean cerró los ojos y jadeó cuando sintió la profunda mordida del coreano, Seung comenzó a beber su sangre desenfrenadamente. La sangre de Jean le parecía una delicia, realmente le fascinaba el humano aunque le pareciera un completo idiota.

Después de unos minutos Jean comenzó a sentirse un tanto débil. Pero no quería detener a Seung, pues le encantaba consentirlo en absolutamente todo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, ya prácticamente nada le importaba. Ni la posición que alcanzó en su trabajo como Jefe de los agentes de la VCD. Jamás pensó que las ironías de la vida lo harían enamorarse así de un vampiro, los seres que hace unos meses atrás tanto detestaba. Hasta que conoció a Seung.

─Ah, bebé. Si no te detienes creo que voy a desmayarme─ Jean comenzó a sentirse realmente mal y Seung se detuvo en ese mismo instante.

─Eres un estúpido. Cuántas veces te he dicho que me pidas que me detenga antes de que estés a punto de desvanecerte?─ Suspiró y se levantó de las piernas de Jean.

─Perdoname bebé, pero ya sabes que me encanta consentirte─

─Eres un blandengue─ le contestó Seung mientras iba a buscar su bolso con los juguetes.

─Qué traes ahí?─ preguntó Jean, expectante. Sintiendo emoción en su interior, cada vez que Seung traía sus juguetes algo realmente pervertido le esperaba.

─No te interesa─ le contestó Seung con desdén, mientras sacaba unas cuerdas del bolso.

─Oh, por supuesto que me interesa─ le dijo Jean con voz aterciopelada mientras se mordía los labios contemplando a Seung acercándose a él.

─Cállate─ le contestó Seung y se puso a espaldas de Jean, acariciando sus brazos con sus manos para después jalarlos hacia atrás bruscamente.

─Ah! eso dolió bebé─ exclamó Jean sonriente. Realmente estaba disfrutando de todas las cosas que le hacía Seung.

El coreano le ató las manos detrás de la silla y después se puso en cuclillas para atarle los pies. Jean lo observaba con una expresión llena de deseo. Una vez que Seung se aseguró de dejarlo bien atado se dirigió con ambas manos a los muslos del canadiense y comenzó a masajearlos.

─Dios mío bebé me estás volviendo loco─ exclamó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

─No me digas bebé, dime amo─ le ordenó Seung, dirigiendo sus manos hacia arriba. Rozando su miembro para después comenzar a desabotonar su pantalón y bajarle el cierre.

─Aah...─ gimió Jean el sentir las manos de Seung en su miembro ─Sí, amo─

Seung comenzó a bajar sus pantalones un poco junto con la ropa interior de Jean para dejar su miembro a libre disposición.

Jean le lanzó un beso con los labios mientras observaba atentamente como Seung comenzaba a pasar la lengua suavemente por su miembro.

─Oh Seu...─ Seung mordió la punta de su miembro como castigo por no haber seguido sus órdenes y le dirigió una mirada severa.

─Ah, duele. Lo siento... Oh amo, eso se siente muy bien─

Seung le guiñó un ojo y se introdujo el miembro de Jean en la boca para comenzar a succionar suavemente, con su lengua comenzó a masajear suavemente la punta del miembro de Jean mientras él gemía suavemente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

─Aah mnh amo, siga así─ El placer que le estaba brindando Seung le volvía loco. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para disfrutar aún más de las sensaciones en su miembro. Concentrándose en cada lamida que le brindaba el coreano.

De un momento a otro el teléfono de su oficina interrumpió los gemidos de Jean y éste abrió los ojos para observar de dónde provenía la llamada. El teléfono se encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia y logró divisar que la llamada venía de su jefe.

─Bebé detente, debo contestar. Es mi jefe─ Seung se detuvo y apretó el botón del altavoz, volvió a introducirse el miembro de Jean a la boca y siguió con la felación.

Jean comenzó a reír nerviosamente y para sus adentros pensaba que lo que estaba a punto de suceder era una locura, pero aceptaba el desafío que Seung le había puesto.

─Leroy me escucha?─

─Sí jefe. Que necesita?─ Jean intentaba distraer su mente de las succiones que Seung le brindaba pero le estaba costando trabajo pues el coreano aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo y la profundidad.

─Recuerdas que te hablé hace unas semanas del chico Kazajo del cuál me habían mandado un informe? Ese chico que destacó en todas las pruebas y tiene altas calificaciones─

─S-sí jefe, que sucede con él?─

─Bueno me decidí y solicité su traslado aquí. Con la emboscada que tenemos planeada a la mansión de Nikiforov necesitamos los mejores elementos del mundo─

 _Así que éstos cerdos realmente planean irrumpir en la mansión de Nikiforov en su ausencia... malditos humanos, no tienen noción del honor._ Pensó Seung mientras comenzó a lamer el miembro de Jean con más fuerza.

─Me alegro que lo haya solicitado... cof cof─ Toció Jean para disimular un gemido. ─Cuando lo traerá conmigo para entrenarlo?─

─Ha llegado, está en la planta baja esperando que te informe para que vayas a recibirlo─

─Um pero jefe, estoy un poco ocupado ahora─ Le contestó mientras le dirigía una traviesa mirada a Seung guiñándole un ojo.

─No me importa que tengas que hacer ahora Jean, debes bajar ahora mismo a recibir al agente. Es un elemento destacado del escuadrón Kazajo, así que no lo subestimes─

─Está bien Jefe, iré de inmediato─

─Jean te sucede algo? te oyes algo extraño─

─Nada jefe, sólo pesqué un resfriado─ contestó Jean forzando las voz para evitar gemir.

Jean comenzó a sentir cosquillas en su pelvis y al mirar a Seung para pedirle que se detuviera con la mirada. Se exitó aún más por la ardiente manera en que el coreano lo miraba, por lo que no puedo evitar correrse en la boca de Seung mientras su jefe le hablaba. Apretó sus labios con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para evitar dejar salir un gemido y comenzó a jadear fuerte.

─Jean debes tomarte un descanso, trabajas demasiado. Es por eso que traje al chico, así te ayudará con todas las cosas que te agobien─ Jean se mantuvo en silencio jadeando agitado.

─Me estás escuchando?─

─Sí jefe, lo siento... estaba a punto de estornudar pero al final no sucedió ja ja ja ─

─Bien, una vez que le des una breve introducción al chico puedes tomarte el día. Ve al doctor. Espero que pronto mejores, adios─

Seung tragó el semen de Jean y se limpió la boca. Se levantó y comenzó a reír al ver a Jean completamente agitado descansando en la silla.

─Vaya que te fascinan esta clase de perversiones Jean─ le susurró en el oído mientras le desataba las manos.

─Por qué me desatas? no me digas que va a terminar así─ Jean lo miró haciéndole un puchero.

─Debo irme Jean y tú debes seguir con tu trabajo─ Seung le terminó de desatar las manos y Jean una vez libre se desató los pies.

─No importa bebé, que espere─ Se levanta y atrapa a Seung entre sus brazos. ─Cuando nos han importado esa clase de cosas?─ le susurró en la oreja.

─Tengo cosas que hacer, ya suéltame─ Seung lo alejó de su cuerpo y tomó su bolso para dirigirse a la puerta.

Jean se subió y abrochó rápidamente los pantalones para bloquear la salida de Seung.

─No te vayas tan rápido Seung. Apenas nos vimos una hora, sabes que necesito más de ti─ Jean lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarle la mejilla. Seung hizo su rostro a un lado con desdén mientras que Jean aprovechó de besarle el cuello.

─Jean te estás volviendo molestó─ Musitó.

─Me pones triste cuando dices esas cosas bebé, a veces pienso que no te importo. Siento que juegas conmigo y yo... ─Jean tomó aire antes de continuar la afirmación─ Yo te amo Seung─

Las palabras de Jean tocaron su corazón, aunque se comportara de manera absolutamente fría con Jean, él poco a poco había comenzado a robar su corazón.

─No seas cursi─ le contestó, para tomarle el rostro con las manos y darle un tierno beso en los labios. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró, yo te quiero mucho idiota.

─En serio?─ Jean no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Seung jamás le había dicho algo semejante. Lo apretó contra su pecho y le llenó la cara de suaves besos.

─Basta Jean ja ja ja me haces cosquillas─ Apartó a Jean de su camino y lo besó en la mejilla ─Volveré pronto, toma─ le pasó una tarjeta─ Ahí tienes el número de mi movil, pero te advierto que si te emocionas llamando cambiaré de número─

Jean gimoteó como quinceañera al recibir el número de Seung y le lanzó un beso con la mano mientras el coreano abandonaba su oficina.


	14. Capítulo XIII

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para que Alex y Viktor emprendieran su vuelo hacia Francia, el lugar donde sería la reunión con los líderes mundiales. Viktor estaba realmente impaciente. Alex y él esperaban la información que traería Seung para saber exactamente a lo que se enfrentaban. Hasta que el teléfono de Alex por fin sonó.

Alex tomó el móvil torpemente al intentar contestar rápido y por poco lo deja caer, haciendo que Viktor se llevara una mano a la frente como de costumbre lo hacía cada vez que su amigo cometía alguna torpeza.

─Seung?─ contestó Alex. Viktor de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo con una expresión nerviosa.

─Estoy afuera─ musitó Seung, con una voz calmada como de costumbre y colgó la llamada.

─Ya llegó, está fuera de la mansión Viktor─

─Oh, perfecto. Le diré a Mila que lo reciba─

Viktor dejó la habitación para ir en busca de Mila y Alex le siguió para saludar a Seung. Apenas encontró a Mila, Viktor le indicó que trajera a Seung a su habitación con la mayor discreción pues podían estar bajo vigilancia.

Mila fué en busca de Yuri quien podía meter a Seung a la mansión en una fracción de segundo gracias a su habilidad especial que le otorgaba una velocidad muchísimo mayor a la que tenían comúnmente los vampiros, quienes ya se movían a velocidades mayores que las capacidades humanas.

Cuando Yuri llegó al lado de Seung en una fracción de segundo lo primero que hizo fue darle un fuerte abrazo y palmotearle la espalda.

─Seung! nunca pensé volver a verte─ le saludó animadamente.

─Yuri! tantas décadas sin vernos─ bromeó Seung a pesar de que literalmente no se veían hace décadas.

─ja ja ja aún sigues ironizando con el tiempo y los modismos humanos?─

─Por supuesto, ya sabes que los humanos son mi pasatiempo favorito─ Seung le sonrió encantadoramente y se aferró al brazo de Yuri.

─Aún recuerdas cómo funciona?─ A Yuri le asombraba que Seung aún recordara que debía estar en contacto con su cuerpo para que la hipervelocidad también lo afectara.

─Cómo olvidarlo. Gracias a tí pude librarme de muchos problemas─

─Como olvidarlo... ─ replicó Yuri haciendo los ojos en blanco, recordando todos los problemas en los que se metió gracias a los caprichos de su ex compañero de facultad.

Yuri lo llevó a la habitación en la que estaban Viktor y Alex en un parpadeo dejándolos a solas.

─No olvides pasar a mi habitación antes de marcharte. Tenemos demasiadas cosas que conversar─ le pidió Yuri antes de dejarlo ─Es la segunda habitación a la derecha─

Dicho eso Yuri se marchó y los dejó para que pudieran hablar sobre los asuntos respecto a la VCD. Seung se giró hacia Viktor y con una reverencia corta, tomó la mano de Viktor para besarla en un saludo formal.

─Es un honor conocerlo Nikiforov─ saludó Seung con la aura encantadora que lo caracterizaba.

─Es un honor conocerte Seung. Deja de lado las formalidades, sinceramente las detesto─ le confesó Viktor dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

─Seung!─ exclamó Alex para lanzarse a los brazos del coreano ─ Estás bien? no te hicieron nada?─

Seung se mantuvo estoico sin mover un músculo mientras intentaba zafar de los efusivos brazos de Alex. ─Estoy perfectamente, con quién crees que hablas─ le contestó de manera engreída.

Viktor le lanzó una mirada burlona a Alex, intentando darle a entender que había notado el evidente interés que le demostraba a Seung.

─Se te ofrece algo de beber?─ le ofreció Viktor mientras tomaba asiento en una silla con diseño victoriano y tapiz verde oscuro.

─No muchísimas gracias. Preferiría que fuéramos al grano, tengo cosas que hacer más tarde y deseo conversar con Yuri al menos unos minutos antes de marcharme─

─Con Yuri?─ Preguntó Viktor sin entender mucho qué relación tenía Seung con el rubio.

─Oh, pensé que Yuri se lo había contado. Fuimos muy cercanos en la escuela de leyes de la universidad de Oxford─

─Comprendo, me alegro que sean amigos─ Viktor le sonrió a Seung mientras en su interior se molestaba con Yuri por haberle ocultado algo que él consideraba realmente importante. Yuri prácticamente no le había hablado sobre su paso por la universidad y detestaba enterarse sobre lo que hacía Yuri por otras personas.

─Bueno, creo que nos desviamos del tema─ interrumpió Alex al ver la extraña expresión que había adquirido el rostro de Viktor.

─Bien. Lo que pude averiguar es que no les harán una emboscada en Francia. Más bien aprovecharán la ausencia de Viktor para irrumpir en la mansión y tomar una muestra de DNA del padre de Viktor─

Viktor y Alex abrieron los ojos de par en par. Realmente no se esperaban que la VCD estuviera detrás del padre de Viktor.

─Una muestra del DNA de mi padre?!─ exclamó Viktor con asombro.

─Como lo oyes. Según pude averiguar estos imbéciles descubrieron un suero para neutralizar las células HV. Pero el efecto del suero es de tiempo corto ya que han obtenido muestras del DNA proveniente de Aurums en un principio, hace unos meses pudieron conseguir DNA de especímenes Genus y se percataron que el efecto del suero aumentó tanto en tiempo como en potencia. Por lo que obviamente ahora desean probar un suero creado en base al DNA del vampiro más puro existente en este mugroso planeta─

**Células HV: (Células Hematopoyeticas Vampíricas) Son células presentes únicamente en la raza vampírica. Son las encargadas de metabolizar la sangre humana consumida por los vampiros. Se encuentran en mayor cantidad en el corazón y a nivel medular. Se diferencian de las demás en la médula originando diversos subtipos de éstas que cumpliran distintas funciones en la fisiología de los vampiros. Las más especializadas forman un núcleo nervioso que envía señales al cerebro para ocupar su máximo potencial a diferencia de los humanos que sólo ocupan un pequeño porcentaje. Las células HV tienen alta capacidad regenerativa y los vampiros las pueden controlar a voluntad para que se acumulen en un sitio que requiera regeneración o por ejemplo para transmitirlas a un ser humano a través de la sangre y convertirlo. Las células HV provocan un descenso abrupto de la actividad metabólica celular en los vampiros deteniendo el estrés oxidativo presente en los humanos y en consecuencia otorgándoles la vida eterna. Entre mayor proporción de células HV posea un vampiro, mayor será su fuerza, poder y resistencia. La casta que posee la mayor cantidad, son los Originarios.**

Viktor ahogó un grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca horrorizado por lo que Seung acababa de decirle. Alex se quedó en silencio con el rostro completamente serio.

─ Cuanto tiempo dura el efecto del suero?─ preguntó Viktor con la cara llena de preocupación.

─El que crearon a base de Aurums dura 30 minutos, de ese tienen en abundancia. El que crearon en base al DNA de Genus, puede durar entr horas. Dependiendo de cuán pura sea la sangre del vampiro─

─Maldición─ exclamó Alex llevándose las manos hacia el rostro. La situación era peor de lo que ellos pensaban.

─No podemos dejar a mi padre en bandeja de plata para que tengan un super suero con el cual acabarnos por completo─ afirmó Viktor con determinación.

─Pero si no van a la reunión con los líderes mundiales van a sospechar─ exclamó Seung meditando fríamente las circunstancias.

─Tiene razón, Viktor─ sentenció Alex un poco confuso al no saber qué hacer ante la grave situación.

─Qué sugieres?─ le preguntó Viktor a Seung comenzando a desesperarse.

─Le sugiero que lo deje en manos de Yuri y mías. Ambos somos vampiros talentosos y estoy seguro que sabremos proteger a su padre─

─Tiene razón Viktor, olvidé decirlo. Seung es hijo de padres Genus, posee la habilidad especial de absorber la energía vital de sus oponentes y la habilidad de formar un escudo mental potente a los ataques tanto de vampiros como de otras especies─

─Con los poderes de Yuri formarían el arma perfecta─ Viktor sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Seung ─Bienvenido a la familia─ exclamó.

─ Es un honor─ articuló Seung, estrechandole la mano para despedirse.

─Bueno, está dicho entonces. Ve a decirle todo a Yuri mientras se ponen al día─ Alex se levantó amablemente para abrirle la puerta mientras Seung caminaba en dirección al pasillo con su sofisticado andar que lo caracterizaba.

─Nos vemos─ exclamó despidiéndose de ambos con la mano.

Seung se dirigió al cuarto de Yuri y una vez ahí tocó la puerta. Yuri se paró de inmediato para abrirle. Seung pasó entró al cuarto y vió a Yuuri recostado en un sillón alargado y éste le dirigió una mirada con desconfianza.

─Seung!─ saludó Yuri y lo abrazó intensamente.

─Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar Yura─ Yuuri de inmediato le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Seung al ver como el rubio se había comportado con el coreano.

─No tienes que preocuparte. Tengo novio y no me gustan los vampiros─ Le dijo Seung mientras lo observaba por encima del hombro de Yuri.

Yuuri se sonrojó e intentó disimular su expresión mientras el ruso se giraba para mirarlo. Soltó a Seung y fué a tomar asiento al lado de Yuuri abrazandolo por el costado Le dió un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a Seung para presentarlos mientras Yuuri posaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

─El es Yuuri, mi convertido─ le dijo a Seung ─Saludalo Yuuri, Seung fué un amigo con el que compartí mis años universitarios─

Seung se acercó a Yuuri y le besó la mano a modo de saludo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. ─Gusto en conocerte Seung─ saludó Yuuri.

─El gusto es mío─ contestó Seung, luego se dirigió a Yuri con una mirada traviesa. ─Es muy hermoso Yura. Creo que retracto lo dicho acerca de que los vampiros no me interesan─

─Seung!─ replicó Yuri con el ceño fruncido.

─Estaba bromeando Yura ja ja ja─ rió seductoramente.

─No me parece gracioso─ exclamó Yuri con actitud mimada mientras el japonés se sonrojaba y se reía discretamente.

Seung le contó todo lo que habían conversado Alex, Viktor y él. Le explicó con detalle toda la información que había logrado sacar de la VCD y cómo debían complementarse en caso de que los agentes tuvieran el atrevimiento de invadir la mansión.

A Yuuri le pareció que era momento de dejarlos a solas pues sentía que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver en la conversación.

─Iré por Mila para que me siga ayudando con la habitación─ articuló, para acercarse a la frente de Yuri y depositar un beso antes de salir.

─Está bien. Luego te iré a ver allá─ contestó Yuri.

Seung lo miró divertido y apenas Yuuri salió de la habitación soltó una risa traviesa y comenzó a molestar a Yuri como de costumbre.

─Nunca creí verte tan embobado con un vampiro que no fuera Viktor. Pero tú no dejas de impresionarme. Aunque no te culpo, el chico es hermoso─

─Seung no digas esas cosas, me avergüenzas. Tonto─ Yuri comenzó a sonrojarse por completo. Era verdad que estaba completamente embobado por el japonés, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Pero intentaba disimularlo lo mejor que podía para no ofender a Viktor.

─Sólo comento lo que veo─ le contestó Seung, observándolo con una expresión felina.

─Reconozco que me trae un poco loco. Pero ya no hablemos sobre cosas cursis, sabes que detesto eso─

─En serio? pensé que ahora te gustaban, casi me da un coma diabético al ver como actúas con él─ bromeó Seung, mientras Yuri fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada.

─Bueno... respecto a la protección de la mansión. Yuuri nos será de utilidad, tiene la habilidad de dominar los cuatro elementos─

─Pero realmente los domina? Según tengo entendido esa habilidad toma un tiempo en ser dominada con maestría.─

─Para ser sincero hasta el momento sólo ha manifestado controlar el agua y la tierra. Pero no dudo que pronto comenzará a manejar los otros dos elementos─

─Yuri, sabes bien que manejar el aire y el fuego es un tanto difícil. Creo que no deberíamos ponerlo en riesgo. Con ambos basta─

─Tienes razón─ Meditó Yuri un tanto preocupado.

─Bueno pasando a otro tema... que hay de tí y el humano?─ preguntó Yuri curioso. Seung tomaba una copa con sangre y le daba un sorbo con desdén.

─Qué quieres que te diga, tengo juguete nuevo y es bastante atractivo─ Seung fingía que Jean no le importaba en absoluto, pero la verdad es que comenzaba a enamorarse de él.

─Pero por qué un tipo de la VCD?─ preguntó Yuri, pensando que su amigo estaba realmente loco como para meterse en la boca de los "lobos".

─Ya sabes que me gusta la aventura. Además siento que somos como romeo y Julieta─ le contestó Seung mientras comenzaba a reírse burlonamente.

─No te veo como Julieta la verdad Seung─ Yuri comenzó a reír a la par con el coreano.

─La verdad yo tampoco ja ja ja. Hace unos días me pidió que lo convirtiera─ Seung miró la copa y revolvió la sangre en ella, como si no le interesara mucho el tema pero en el fondo Jean le importaba más que nadie.

─ Si te gusta, deberías hacerlo. Además si los descubren correrá peligro o en el caso de que le ordenen atacarnos... no lo sé─

Seung no se había detenido a pensar en eso, las palabras de Yuri provocaron que se pusiera en la situación y un intenso temor comenzó a nacer en su interior.

─Es cierto, pero no quiero que desee estar a mi lado por el estúpido vínculo─ Seung desvió la mirada de Yuri y expresó tristeza en sus ojos.

─Entonces el humano sí te importa─ concluyó Yuri mirándolo con suspicacia.

─No idiota, por supuesto que no me importa. Pero ya sabes que soy orgulloso y por eso mismo jamás he convertido a nadie. Aparte no quiero sentir esos estúpidos impulsos protectores─

─Fingiré creerte─ contestó Yuri digiriendo una risa burlona a Seung.

─Detesto cuando te pones así Yura─ Seung le lanzó una almohada en el rostro y comenzó a reír.

Yuuri seguía buscando a Mila por los pasillos pero al parecer se la había tragado la tierra. Cuando se rindió caminó por los pasillos de vuelta a su habitación y divisó a Viktor y Alex despidiéndose a un par de metros de distancia.

─Vuelvo enseguida Viktor─ Alex avanzó unos metros y al toparse con Yuuri despidió.

─En el caso que no nos volvamos a ver cuando regrese me despido ahora. Cuida de Yura por favor─ Alex le dió un suave abrazo y siguió su camino.

Entonces Viktor y él cruzaron inevitablemente las miradas, su corazón dió un sobresalto. De inmediato desvió la mirada y avanzó hacia su habitación.

─Yuuri─ lo llamó y él comenzó a sentirse débil como la vez anterior. Su pulso aumentó y se giró para contemplar a Viktor.

─Tienes un momento para que hablemos?─ le pidió Viktor.

─Si─ contestó Yuuri con timidez para acercarse a Viktor y comenzar a seguirle el paso.

Viktor se detuvo al frente de su nueva habitación y lo hizo pasar abriendo la puerta, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.─Adelante─ Musitó.

Yuuri entró y caminó pausadamente para tomar asiento en un sillón. Viktor cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado guardando cierta distancia. El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio y jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo.

Viktor comenzó a sentir nuevamente el tentador aroma que emanaba de Yuuri, pero ésta vez no perdería el control pues se había alimentado adecuadamente. Aún así no podía negar que se estaba sintiendo atraído hacia Yuuri.

─Quería pedirte disculpas Yuuri, por cómo me comporté el otro día─ Rompió el silencio Viktor dirigiendo una arrepentida expresión al japonés.

─No tienes que disculparte de nuevo Viktor. Lo comprendo y no me siento incómodo al respecto─

─Lo sé, pero también me siento terrible pues sentí que lo que me ofreciste lo hiciste por mi posición de Originario. No deseo hacerte sentir incómodo ni que sientas que debes obedecer a todos mis caprichos...─

─No es así─ lo interrumpió Yuuri con voz baja, pero Viktor siguió hablando sin percatarse de la intervención del japonés

─... Sé que todos los vampiros sienten la obligación de cumplir todas nuestras órdenes, caprichos y deseos. Es algo que yo realmente detesto, no me gusta hacerlos sentir que están irremediablemente a mi voluntad... un momento que dijiste?─ Viktor se percató de que Yuuri le había contestado algo pero no logró oírlo.

─Dije que no es como piensas, yo... ─ Respiró hondo antes de sincerarse─ Yo realmente deseaba que me mordieras─ Yuuri se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de Viktor mientras éste lo miraba con asombro.

─Que tú que?─ replicó Viktor sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

─Viktor no sé qué me sucedió, pero ese día yo realmente deseaba que me mordieras y creo que de manera inconsciente emané aún más el olor de mi sangre lo que te hizo perder la cordura, soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas. Lo siento─ Yuuri se acercó a Viktor para besarlo en la mejilla mientras éste lo miraba atónito.

Viktor lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a perderse nuevamente en aquellos hermosos ámbar dorado. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y por un momento perdió la razón. Dueño de un impulso se acercó a Yuuri y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Yuuri cerró los ojos y sintió los suaves labios de Viktor, produciendo que su corazón diera un salto. Como si estuviera preso de un hechizo cayó bajo los encantos de Viktor y se rindió antes ese beso. Aquel beso que en el fondo de su ser había anhelado desde cruzaron las miradas. Sintió las manos de Viktor deslizar por su cintura y abrió sus labios para recibir la lengua del contrario.

Una imagen de Yuri vino a su mente y de inmediato pensó que estaba cometiendo un error. Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?, se estaba besando con el dueño de Yuri. La persona que hace unos días había detestado con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba traicionando a la persona que tanto adoraba, su rubio hermoso que lo mimaba en todo. Se repugno de él mismo y se alejó de Viktor con suavidad.

─No puedo hacerte esto a Yuri─ le confesó a Viktor en medio de jadeos.

─Lo siento Yuuri... yo no sé qué me sucedió─ Viktor se alejó de Yuuri y se tocó la frente sintiendo como la culpa lo comenzaba a invadir.

Yuuri se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, producto de la frustración que sentía al no comprender su comportamiento. Al sentir que había sido un completo maldito con la persona que más le importaba.


	15. Capítulo XIV

_Que estoy haciendo..._ Pensó Viktor tomándose el rostro con las dos manos al ver salir a Yuuri corriendo de su habitación por el beso que se habían dado. Viktor se sentía terrible, sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo era indebido, estaba siendo desleal y egoísta con el vampiro que se había esmerado todos estos siglos en hacerlo feliz. Pero no podía evitarlo, la atracción que sentía hacia Yuuri era muy grande.

Intentó distraerse ayudando a Mila a empacar sus cosas pero las imágenes del beso venían una y otra vez a su mente, era como una adicción a la que no podía negarse.

─Sucede algo? Luces preocupado─ Mila notó de inmediato el cambio en Viktor, definitivamente había algo que le estaba agobiando.

─No es nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado─ Viktor peinó su cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos un tanto nervioso.

─Estás seguro? Yo pienso que el chico que trajo Yuri te incomoda─ Dijo Mila sin rodeos.

─No es eso Mila, ya te dije que estoy cansado─ contestó de mala gana. Mila rodó los ojos hacia un lado y continuó doblando la ropa de Viktor y empacándola en una maleta.

Yuuri corrió por los pasillos hacia su habitación escondiéndose de Yuri. Se tiró en la cama con la respiración aún agitada, se sentía terrible por lo que había hecho. El rubio no se merecía en lo absoluto una traición así, tomó un cojín con sus manos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas intentando sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Comenzó a llorar por la culpa que lo invadía, se sentía la peor persona en el mundo. Realmente sentía que no merecía el amor de Yuri.

 _Por qué tengo que sentirme así hacia Viktor... cada vez que lo tengo cerca no puedo evitar mirarlo y querer acercarme a él. Es como una enfermedad que no me deja en paz... y estos recuerdos que me atormentan. No puedo borrar de mi mente aquel beso..._ Yuri continuó llorando desconsoladamente tirado en su cama sin comprender lo que le sucedía. Por una parte creía estar enamorado de Yuri, pero si era así por qué Viktor le intrigaba tanto? Por qué aún sentía mariposas en el pecho cada vez que cerraba los ojos y recordaba cómo fue probar de sus labios?

Yuri después de terminar su charla con Seung lo escoltó a la salida asegurándose que ningún miembro de la VCD rondara por el lugar.

─No hay moros en la costa─ le dijo sonriente ofreciéndole la mano como despedida.

─Fue agradable volvernos a ver, creo que vendré a visitarte más seguido─ Le guiño un ojo y lo jaló desde el apretón de manos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

─Seung! Sabes que odio los abrazos.─ Yuri se distanció de inmediato del cuerpo de Seung riendo con nerviosismo. Su amigo no había cambiado en lo absoluto, aún seguía con su vieja costumbre de hacerlo sentir incómodo.

─No me interesa─ Sonrió y se giró para despedirse con un movimiento de manos.

─Ven a visitarme! ─ Le gritó Yuri antes de devolverse a la mansión en busca de su adorado Yuuri.

Corrió por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo y llegó afuera de la habitación del pelinegro. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró percatándose de que ésta estaba cerrada con llave.

─Yuuri estás en tu habitación? ─ No hubo respuesta alguna pero sabía que él se encontraba ahí, pues podía percibir desde afuera el olor de su sangre.

Apegó su oreja en la puerta para escuchar un tenue ruido que al parecer provenía desde el interior de la habitación. Al apoyar su oreja en la puerta pudo oír mejor y lo que escuchó no le gustó en absoluto. Se escuchaban claramente lo sollozos de Yuuri, una angustia en su pecho se hizo de inmediato presente.

─Yuuri sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta─ comenzó a golpear la puerta con el puño un poco impaciente. Por qué Yuuri no quería verlo?

─E-estoy ocupado ahora Yuri─ le contestó con la voz entrecortada, disimulando lo mejor que podía su voz que se había alterado por su llanto.

─Abre la puerta Yuuri por favor, sé que estás llorando. Pude escucharte desde aquí─ Yuuri se sobresaltó al oír que el rubio se había percatado de su estado. La angustia y el miedo comenzaron a invadirle, no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si Yuri se daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido con Viktor.

─Voy─ contestó con apenas un hilo de voz y se levantó temblorosamente a quitarle el seguro a la puerta. Una vez lo hizo Yuri entró como un rayo de luz y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

─Que sucedió? Por qué lloras bebé? ─ Verlo en ese estado le partía el corazón, el pelinegro tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y miraba al suelo con un aura melancólica.

─Nada, no es nada─ Yuuri no sabía que decir en esos momentos. No sabía si era correcto decirle la verdad, callar o inventar alguna excusa.

─No me mientas─ le contestó un tanto molesto mientras le acariciaba el rostro intentando que Yuuri lo mirara a los ojos, pero éste le desviaba constantemente la mirada.

─No es nada Yuri, olvídalo─ sabía que estaba perdido, no había forma alguna de Zafar de la situación.

─Viktor te hizo algo? ─ Yuri estaba seguro de que Viktor lo había amenazado o le había dicho algo producto de los celos y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miró asombrado pensando en que el rubio lo había descubierto. Guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza sintiendo como la culpa comenzaba a pesar en su cuerpo.

─Te amenazo? Te hizo daño? Dímelo Yuuri, por favor─ Le tomó las manos y lo miró a los ojos en un signo de súplica. Yuri comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía soportar ver sufrir de esa manera a su convertido. Le partía el alma.

─No Yuri, Viktor no me hizo daño. Fui yo quien hizo algo malo─ agachó la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento y Yuri lo rodeó con sus brazos acariciando su cabello delicadamente.

─Yuuri debes aprender a controlarte! Cuando te calmes iremos juntos a pedirle disculpas a Viktor─ Yuri no quiso seguir interrogándolo, el pelinegro se mostraba muy avergonzado y arrepentido por lo que había hecho. En su interior suplicaba que no fuera algo tan grave y que Viktor aceptara las disculpas para no tener problemas.

Yuuri no supo que decir. Yuri no había entendido absolutamente nada de la situación pero tampoco tuvo el valor de aclarárselo. No era llegar y decirle que estaba sintiendo cosas por Viktor y mucho menos era fácil decirle que se habían besado, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio sollozando en el pecho del rubio.

En ese mismo instante al otro lado de la ciudad, en el cuartel general de la VCD. Se encontraba Jean marcando al celular de Seung.

─Hola? ─ contestó el coreano.

─Bebé! Te he extrañado tanto... ─ exclamó Jean emocionado al oír la voz de Seung por el auricular.

─Ah... JJ. Que quieres? ─ respondió sin interés, aunque por dentro se sentía alegre de escuchar la voz de Jean.

─Quería saber cuándo nos vemos otra vez─ Jean entristeció al escuchar que Seung no se alegraba ni un poco por la llamada.

─Mmm esta semana estaré ocupado, pero quizás el viernes podría hacerme un tiempo para verte─

─Pero aún faltan cuatro días... es mucho. Aparte el viernes el chico nuevo terminará su inducción y estaré compartiendo la oficina con él─ le contestó Jean con un tono de súplica en la voz.

─Te invitaré a mi casa, ya me aburrí de hacerlo en tu oficina─ Seung rió de forma coqueta y continuó ─Ahora mismo, estoy muy caliente. Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, es un fastidio─

─A tu casa?! E-enserio? Eso me hace muy feliz...─ Jean tragó saliva al escuchar las desinhibidas palabras de Seung y su deseo hacia el coreano aumentó abruptamente.

─No me hables así bebé, sabes que me vuelve loco y será una tortura esperar hasta el viernes─ Jean le habló con un tono suave y seductor.

─Ja ja ja, ya sabes que me gusta hacerte sufrir un poco...─ Seung comenzó a respirar dificultosamente por el auricular para provocar a Jean. Realmente disfrutaba provocarlo de esa forma.

─...Pero, puedes tocarte pensando en mí para aliviar tu martirio... al menos yo lo haré así. Me tocaré pensando en ti Jean─ susurró con un orgásmico tono de voz provocando que JJ se excitara de inmediato.

─Bebé...─ suspiró JJ con dificultad ─Necesito sentirte ahora mismo─

─Lo siento, debo colgar. Hasta el viernes─ Seung se despidió y cortó la llamada dejando a JJ completamente dispuesto.

Jean se mordió los labios y tomó un pequeño cuadro de su escritorio que tenía una foto de Seung. ─Seung... me tienes bajo una especie de hechizo. Nadie me había traído tan loco...ah... sería capaz de poner el mundo a tus pies tan sólo por verte sonreír─

Otabek tocó la puerta de Jean para continuar con sus labores diarias en su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Estaba realmente emocionado por haber tenido un ascenso junto con un traslado tan importante. Había personas que pasaban su vida entera esperando una oportunidad así y él a sus cortos diecinueve años había logrado en tan solo un año lograr lo que muchos anhelaban.

─Leroy, puedo pasar? ─ Jean guardó rápidamente la foto enmarcada de Seung en un cajón de su escritorio.

─Sí, adelante Otabek─ Jean lo observó y le ofreció asiento ─Quieres algo de beber? ─

─No, gracias─ observó mientras Jean se servía un vaso de whisky y se mantuvo en silencio.

─Bueno, ahora debo hacerte una tediosa entrevista para escribir en esta hoja mi opinión sobre ti. Que sabemos a nadie de los altos mandos le importa pues están embobado con tu gran talento─ dijo irónicamente Jean, realmente el chico no le caía mal. Pero estaba un poco molesto con la actitud de sus superiores hacia él, como si fuera mejor que todos.

─Para mí es importante su evaluación Leroy, porque es mi superior y yo respeto eso─ le dijo Otabek de manera sincera, aunque las pocas veces que habían cruzado palabras lo habían hecho pensar que era una persona demasiado inmadura para el cargo que ocupaba era demasiado correcto como para no respetar a sus superiores y de cierta forma le causaba gracia la informal manera de ser de Jean.

─Ahora entiendo el favoritismo─ le dio un sorbo a su vaso y continuó con una sonrisa confiada ─Eres encantador, cariño─ bromeó para romper el tenso ambiente. Ambos rieron y la situación se distendió un poco más.

─Dime JJ o Jean como gustes... odio las formalidades─ le dijo Jean sonriéndole amistosamente. A pesar de que sentía recelo hacia él, no podía evitar sentir cierta simpatía hacia el kazajo.

─Ya me di cuenta─ rio sutilmente y miró hacia el suelo.

─Bueno, entonces comencemos─ Jean hizo a un lado su trago y tomó la hoja para anotar sus impresiones con respecto a la entrevista.

─Okey─ contestó Otabek poniéndose serio.

─Cuéntame, que te motivó a entrar en la VCD? ─

A Otabek esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Era la típica pregunta que le hacían a todos los que intentaban reclutarse en la agencia, pero ya no era un novato. Qué diablos le importaba a JJ sus motivaciones personales?

─Me gusta sentir que hago un bien protegiendo a las personas─ contestó categóricamente.

─Sí, es lo que puedo leer en tu entrevista de novato─ buscó con su dedo en una hoja donde estaban todas las anotaciones de la primera entrevista que le habían hecho a Otabek antes de enlistarse. ─Justo aquí. Pero yo quiero saber la verdad... A mí no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente como al resto. Supe por ahí que eres adoptado... que sucedió con tus verdaderos padres? ─

Otabek abrió los ojos de par en par, realmente no se esperaba que Jean supiera tanto acerca de él. Por supuesto que estaba ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones y Jean sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando pues sus verdaderas intenciones tenían todo que ver con la muerte de sus padres biológicos. Cómo diablos podía Jean saber tanto? Un amigo de él que trabajaba en la CIA lo había ayudado a borrar todo rastro de su pasado para que lo aceptaran en la VCD.

─Está bien, me descubriste...─ admitió Otabek y suspiró hondo para soltar la verdad.

─Habla─ insistió Jean brindándole una sonrisa confiada.

─Cuando tenía siete años un vampiro irrumpió en nuestro hogar. Su objetivo era mi madre pues según dijo, había olido su sangre hace unas semanas en una feria libre y no se detendría hasta beberla de su cuello. Mis padres me ocultaron en el closet y pude observar todo desde ahí. Mi padre luchando contra el vampiro, mi madre llorando de terror en un rincón y después de unos minutos ambos masacrados en el piso. El vampiro se fue como si nada, como si masacrar una familia fuera lo más normal del mundo y desde ese día juré que haría todo lo posible por erradicar a esa escoria de éste planeta. Para que a ningún niño le arrebataran sus padres como a mí─

─Sabes perfectamente que uno de los requisitos para formar parte de nosotros es no tener ningún problema personal contra los vampiros. Somos entes de regulación, no de exterminación─ Jean ojeaba el historial de Otabek mientras éste lo miraba con una expresión un tanto hostil.

─Lo tengo claro─ Otabek se había desanimado, juraba que su amigo había borrado todos los expedientes de su pasado y que estaba seguro en la VCD. Pero hasta ahí habían llegado todas sus aspiraciones.

─Pero a mí no me interesan estas estúpidas reglas. A pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Personalmente pienso que no todos los vampiros son una escoria, algunos son bastante pacíficos e incluso colaboran con nosotros para mantener la paz. Pero la experiencia en este lugar comenzará a abrirte los ojos. Te pediré por supuesto que cumplas las reglas y no te emociones asesinando vampiros, sé que es divertido pero no te metas en problemas porque yo tendré que responder por cada una de tus faltas─ Jean le extendió la mano y le sonrió.

─Es un trato─ respondió Otabek seriamente. Sintió gran alivio al saber que Jean iba a guardar su secreto.

─Nunca olvides que te estoy haciendo un favor al ocultar esa información del resto. Lo digo porque yo también tengo secretos que deberás guardar bajo siete llaves. Mi evaluación es aprobatoria, puedes retirarte─ Jean extendió su brazo para mostrarle la salida y Otabek asintió con la cabeza sin decir más.

─Nos vemos mañana JJ─ le dijo antes de salir de la oficina.


	16. Capítulo XV

Los días pasaron rápido en la ausencia de Viktor. Alex los había llamado un par de veces para reportar que todo estaba bien y que habían aplazado la junta por lo que tardarían un par de días más en volver. Yuuri había actuado extraño durante los siguientes cuatro días después de besarse con Viktor, evitaba a Yuri al máximo temiendo que éste quisiera beber directamente desde su cuello y descubriera la verdad. Para que aquello no ocurriera, se había preocupado de llenar unas botellas con su sangre para que Yuri siempre la tuviera disponible.

─Yuuri luces tan lindo─ Le dijo el rubio observándolo sentado en un sillón, saboreando una copa de sangre.

─G-gracias─ contestó con nerviosismo mientras se probaba algunas de las prendas que Yuri le había comprado hace algunos días. Se sentía terrible por lo dulce que era con él, sin saber que lo había traicionado. El corazón y la mente del pelinegro había sido una tormenta los últimos días, Yuri y Viktor venían constantemente a su mente sin poder evitarlo. Sentía que todo eso era una horrible pesadilla de la que quería escapar. Por una parte deseaba que Viktor no regresara para así poder olvidarlo y que las cosas siguieran como antes; pero por otro lado anhelaba ver aquellos hermosos ojos turquesa y volver a sentir aquellos húmedos y suaves labios. Era simplemente una tontura.

─Yuuri, que sucede? Luces triste y nervioso... acaso no te hago feliz? ─ El rubio se levantó de su asiento dejando la copa a un lado. Tomó a Yuuri por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

─No es eso...─ Le contestó nervioso arreglando su cabello detrás de la oreja y desviando la mirada de los hermosos ojos jade que lo buscaban.

─Entonces? ─ Preguntó Yuri tomándolo del mentón, intentando pensar que podía estar incomodando tanto al pelinegro. Después de unos segundos vagando por su mente ésta encontró la que a él le parecía la respuesta ante las aflicciones de Yuuri. ─Oh, bebé... lo siento tanto. He estado tan ocupado con todo éste tema del complot que no he tenido tiempo de atenderte... ya sabes cómo a ti te gusta...─ Le susurró en el oído con una voz seductora.

─Yuri...─ gimoteó mientras el rubio colaba sus manos por su pecho a través de la polera. Yuuri podía sentir como cada caricia del ruso quemaba en su piel. Era imposible no dejarse llevar por aquella hermosa criatura que era Yuri.

El pelinegro lo abrazó mientras Yuri recorría su cuello con besos, desabrochando la camisa que éste llevaba.

─Tengo tantas ganas de ti... perdóname por descuidarte. Ahora te compensaré─ Le susurró Yuri en el oído, para acto siguiente clavar suavemente sus colmillos en el cuello del japonés.

─No! ─ Gritó Yuuri desesperado, empujándolo enérgicamente para que el rubio no succionara su sangre y descubriera los pecados cometidos.

─Que sucede?! ─ exclamó Yuri con molestia. Ahora sí que no tenía idea que diablos pasaba con el japonés.

─No es nada... sólo no tengo ganas de ser mordido─ Yuuri llevó su mirada hacia el suelo y se giró para seguir ordenando su ropa.

─Yuuri, no soy estúpido. Me has evitado completamente estos últimos cuatro días y ahora ni siquiera deseas que te muerda o que te haga el amor... no puedes decirme que nada sucede! ─ Yuri alzó un poco la voz y su expresión se invadió de enojo, si había algo que detestaba en la vida era que intentaran verle la cara de idiota con mentiras.

─Yuri, vayámonos de aquí. Por favor─ Era la mejor solución a su parecer, debían huir de ese lugar antes de que Viktor volviera y los convenciera a ambos de quedarse. Debía esconderse de aquellos ojos y esa sonrisa que lo incitaban a la traición. Huir era la mejor solución.

─No puedo hacer eso, sobre todo ahora que nos encomendaron la tarea de proteger esta mansión─ le contestó un tanto molesto. Los caprichos sin sentido de Yuuri comenzaban a agotarlo.

─Pero cuando Viktor vuelva nos vamos─ suplicó Yuuri en un intento desesperado porque las cosas no se desmoronaran en su nueva vida.

─No Yuuri! Estoy harto de tus caprichos, me prometiste que intentarías llevarte bien con Viktor y últimamente él no te ha hecho nada malo. Al contrario ha sido muy amable contigo... a menos claro que estés ocultando algo al respecto─ El tono de voz de Yuri era completamente desafiante. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a seguir consintiendo todos los berrinches del japonés, era hora de que Yuuri se comportara.

─No quiero hablar nada al respecto! Sólo quiero que nos vayamos de esta mugrosa mansión─ Gritó y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, deslizando sus suaves y blancas mejillas. Yuri lo miró con asombro, para luego fruncir el ceño y mirarlo lleno de hastío.

─Es claro el hecho de que me estás ocultando algunas cosas y lo voy a descubrir ahora mismo! ─ Yuri le gritó completamente fastidiado por la situación. En una fracción de segundo estaba posicionado cerca del cuello de Yuri por su espalda y se disponía a clavar sus colmillos a la fuerza para descubrir la verdad.

─No! Basta, por favor! ─ suplicaba Yuuri, forcejeando para impedir que el rubio lo mordiera.

Yuri lo tomó en una llave de los brazos impidiendo que el pelinegro se pudiese mover, acercando rápidamente su boca para clavarle los colmillos y lo logró, pero tan solo por unos segundos porque en medio de la desesperación Yuri utilizó su control del agua para golpearlo con una pequeña columna de agua proveniente de la pileta fuera de su habitación. El agua entró rompiendo las ventanas y Yuri rodó se azotó contra la pared para luego rodar por el suelo.

En la pequeña fracción de segundo que logró beber la sangre del japonés, Yuri logró divisar una confusa escena en la que Viktor y el conversaban. No logró dilucidar absolutamente nada más.

Mila llegó corriendo a la habitación del japonés por los fuertes ruidos provenientes de la habitación, primero un par de gritos seguidos de un estruendoso ruido. Abrió la puerta y vio a Yuuri llorando en el suelo, unos metros más allá se encontraba el rubio completamente empapado y algo desorientado con el golpe.

─Qué sucedió?! ─ le recriminó Mila furiosa al pelinegro.

─Yuri intentó morderme a la fuerza y yo solo... me desesperé golpeándolo con agua sin querer─ confesó el japonés entre lágrimas mientras Mila se acercaba para abrazarlo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Yuri.

─Que vergüenza Plisetsky... un Genus como tú, haciendo algo tan bajo como intentar morder a otro vampiro a la fuerza. Lárgate! ─ Le gritó Mila furiosa acariciando los cabellos de Yuuri de manera maternal.

A pesar de que Mila era de un rango mucho más inferior al suyo, Yuri sabía perfectamente que había cometido un acto imperdonable y pese a eso el pelinegro había mentido para protegerlo diciendo que sólo fue un intento, cuando la verdad era distinta. Lo había mordido a la fuerza y esa era la máxima falta de respeto que podía cometer un vampiro con otro. Se levantó agachando la mirada y decidió obedecer las órdenes de Mila.

─Perdóname Yuuri─ Le suplicó dirigiéndole una mirada de absoluto arrepentimiento, para después salir de la habitación y minutos más tarde de la mansión.

Yuuri temblaba no tenía idea de que tanto había logrado ver Yuri en esa fracción de segundo que logró morderlo.

─Yuuri, que sucedió? ─ le preguntó Mila secándole las lágrimas.

─Es mi culpa Mila, todo es mi culpa─ Balbuceó entre llantos. Ya no podía más con la situación, debía contárselo a Mila para que ella lo ayudara a encontrar una salida.

─Puedes decirme lo que quieras, yo te ayudaré─ Mila lo abrazó y le sobó la espalda para intentar tranquilizar a Yuuri quien seguía temblando.

─Mila... Viktor y yo nos besamos...─ Ahí estaba, la confesión de su gran pecado. Ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, sentía que iba a explotar. Mila se giró a mirarlo completamente impresionada, tardó unos segundos en decirle algo. Segundos que se le volvieron eternos.

─Yuuri... tú y Viktor?... pero cómo? Por qué?... en qué momento...─ Fue todo lo que Mila pudo articular, se esperaba absolutamente cualquier cosa. Menos esa confesión.

─No lo sé Mila, sólo sucedió. Ni yo lo comprendo del todo, hace unas semanas lo odiaba y ahora...─ se detuvo así mismo de continuar, ni siquiera podía decir que era exactamente lo que sentía por Viktor.

─... Viktor... él te busca? ─ preguntó Mila intentando entender toda esta situación.

─No me busca como tú piensas, sólo ha intentado ser amistoso pero creo que ambos sentimos una atracción que no podemos controlar. Me siento una basura al traicionar a Yuri de esta manera─ concluyó para echarse a llorar en los brazos de Mila.

─Tranquilo Yuuri, ya pensaremos en una solución. Por ahora lo mejor es que Yuri se vaya bueno? ─ Yuuri asintió con la cabeza mientras Mila lo tomaba en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

Yuri salió alterado al exterior de la mansión, no sabía que hacer estaba como un cachorro perdido. Pensó que la mejor idea era ir a conversar con su amigo Seung, de seguro él podría aconsejarlo de la mejor forma para solucionar las cosas.

Recordó que Seung le había dicho que estaría en casa el viernes y como hace unos días le había enviado su dirección en caso de algún imprevisto. Decidió ponerse en marcha a la mansión de su amigo en uno de los autos de Viktor.

Por otro lado a unos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Otabek, su jefe le había encomendado la tarea de seguir a Jean en su día libre. El mandamás de la VCD desconfiaba un poco de JJ y su relación con un vampiro llamado Seung, al cual supuestamente le sacaba información sobre los Originarios y sus movimientos. El jefe había visto un cambio en Jean y sospechaba que éste había caído en las garras de Seung, razón por la que pidió el traslado de Otabek para encomendarle aquella delicada misión.

Otabek siguió a Jean hasta una hermosa y pequeña mansión en las afueras de Londres. Un bello y pálido vampiro salió en un hermoso Hanbuk de seda azul. Jean lo saludó efusivamente y el vampiro lo invitó a pasar. Al kazajo le pareció una escena repugnante, como era posible que un humano traicionara a su especie engatusado por un despreciable vampiro. En el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que JJ estuviera cumpliendo su trabajo y no estuviera ahí por diversión.

Yuri intentó tranquilizarse durante todo el viaje a casa de Seung, pero no lo logró. Simplemente no se podía perdonar el haberle hecho algo tan ruin a su inocente y tierno Yuuri. Tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen en donde parecían conversar a gusto. Si se estaban llevando bien, por qué Yuuri quería marcharse de la mansión?. Todo era confuso y comenzaba a sudar frío. Pudo divisar la mansión de Seung y se estacionó a algunos metros de la entrada escondiendo el automóvil entre medio de unos matorrales, con la VCD sobre ellos debían cuidarse las espaldas.

Otabek iba a intentar infiltrarse en la mansión cuando vio llegar a un sujeto alto, de piel pálida, cabello rubio y delgado cuerpo; era simplemente una de las criaturas más hermosas que había visto en la vida. Quedó embobado unos segundos por aquél chico, pero después cayó en sí, para determinar que sin duda aquél se trataba de un despreciable vampiro. El vampiro desplegaba un aura de superioridad y pureza que a Otabek lo hicieron sospechar que se trataba de un vampiro de alto rango. _Un pez gordo_ se dijo así mismo comenzando a sonreír de la satisfacción. Si lo capturaba y se lo llevaba a su jefe, les sería muy útil para continuar la experimentación del suero.

Yuri tomó su móvil para marcarle a Seung avisándole que estaba afuera y si podía recibirlo. Había salido de la mansión tan descompuesto y confuso, que se le había olvidado preguntarle a su amigo si podía recibirlo. _Bueno, Seung me debe unas cuantas desde la universidad_ se dijo así mismo sonriendo. De pronto el olor de la sangre de un humano comenzó a invadir sus sentidos, era un olor fuerte y apetitoso. Aquel humano estaba cerca... pero dónde?, acaso se trataba de un espía?. Agudizó lo más que pudo sus sentidos para hallarlo, no por nada había sido creado para cazar humanos. Una vez lo logró en una fracción de segundo apareció al lado del chico.

─Te encontré─ le dijo con una sonrisa confiada en los labios. Mientras el chico en cuclillas le dirigía una mirada de asombro y odio.


	17. Capítulo XVI

La mañana del viernes Jean había despertado de mejor humor que nunca, por fin la larga espera se había terminado, hoy era el día en que se encontraría con su amado Seung. Se levantó con la más amplia sonrisa, tomó una rápida ducha y fue directo a la cocina a prepararse desayuno mientras su gata, una bengalí, se paseaba entre sus piernas.

" _Buenos días precioso ángel"_ le escribió a Seung a través de un mensaje que envió revolviendo la sartén con un par de huevos en su interior. Siempre solía saludarlo por las mañanas mientras cocinaba y como era de costumbre Seung jamás contestaba aquellos mensajes, pero Jean sabía perfectamente a quien tenía a su lado, tenía la certeza de que pese a no contestar, Seung se alegraba con sus "buenos días".

JJ terminó su desayuno y bajó a la primera planta para salir del departamento en dirección a su automóvil, un Porsche 911 Targa en color negro. A Jean le gustaban los lujos y las cosas finas, esa era una de las razones por las que Seung le fascinaba. Le parecía un vampiro hermoso y altamente sofisticado, como una emperatriz.

Condujo a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo a la oficina, como era de costumbre llevaba unos minutos de retraso. Al entrar en su interior se encontraba Otabek haciendo el papeleo que a Jean tanto le desagradaba atender.

─Buenos días Beka─ le saludó de manera alegre. Los últimos días que habían pasado le habían asignado a Otabek como ayudante y se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

─Buenos días JJ, luces animado hoy. ¿Sucede algo? ─ le preguntó con curiosidad mientras volvía su mirada hacia los papeles que debía ordenar. La actitud de Jean le llamó un poco la atención, había estado un tanto mal humorado los últimos tres días,

─Sí, hoy tengo una cita─ confesó sin poder ocultar lo emocionado que estaba.

─Es una chica linda al parecer─ afirmó Otabek sonriendo ligeramente mientras ponía unos papeles en la archivadora.

─Es la más hermosa─ le contestó suspirando y mirando hacia el cielo. Otabek se largó a reír, Jean era muy cómico y exagerado en algunas ocasiones.

─Hoy tenemos trabajo Romeo─ lo interrumpió ─ Así que hagámoslo rápido para que puedas ir por tu Julieta─ bromeó el azabache.

─Aguafiestas─ musitó Jean haciendo un puchero.

El día pasó lento para el Canadiense, el viernes era el día en que debía procesar todos los archivos y reportes acumulados de la semana. Era un trabajo realmente fastidioso, añoraba los antiguos momentos en donde era un agente y peleaba con vampiros, ahora con lo único que se peleaba era con su bolígrafo las veces que no salía la tinta impidiéndole firmar los aburridos reportes de sus agentes.

Agradeció al cielo el que le hayan asignado a Otabek como ayudante, el chico era muy eficiente y le evitaba tener que leer esos aburridos reportes. El Kazajo los leía por él y le comentaba un pequeño resumen hablado al que Jean prestaba paupérrima atención para luego firmar el documento. Ese día había sido particularmente duro, la actividad de los vampiros se había vuelto aún más irreverente y hostil, por lo que los reportes de sus agentes se habían quintuplicado.

A las cuatro de la tarde en punto recibió un mensaje de Seung. " _Estoy en mi casa, avísame minutos antes de que vengas para acá. No demores, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Seung_ ", Jean ahogó un grito al leer aquél mensaje, deseaba al coreano con todas sus fuerzas y aquél mensaje le había provocado demasiado. Imaginó cuál de todos los juegos pervertidos querría practicar su novio, o tal vez era algo completamente nuevo. Otabek lo miraba arqueando una ceja sin entender bien la actitud de adolescente que estaba presentando su jefe.

─ ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que viene tu idol favorito a Londres─ bromeó Otabek.

─No te hagas el gracioso y termina esos reportes, quiero irme pronto de la oficina─ le contestó entre risas mientras le tecleaba un reporte a su jefe desde la laptop.

"Agente Leroy reportando avance de resultados. El vampiro está siendo custodiado por dos Genus y tres Aurums por lo que necesitarán refuerzos para invadir la mansión. El informante no sospecha en absoluto y creo ganarme su confianza día tras día. El informante estará en la mansión para proteger al Originario, le pido encarecidamente que no se le haga daño, él tan sólo cumple órdenes de sus superiores. Se despide atentamente Jean Jacques Leroy"

Terminó de redactar y apretó el botón de enviar.

─Ya acabé─ le dijo Otabek rompiendo el silencio de la oficina.

─Bien, yo también. Tienes el resto de la tarde libre Beka, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana─ se despidió tomando su saco para salir de la oficina y minutos más tarde del edificio camino a la casa de Seung.

El móvil de Otabek comenzó a sonar cuando bajaba por el ascensor para marcharse a su casa, lo sacó del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón percatándose de que era el jefe de Jean quien lo llamaba.

─Buenas tardes jefe─

─Buenas tardes agente Altin. Le llamo para asignarle una misión muy importante y de estricta confidencialidad, ¿Cree poder ser capaz de realizarla? ─

─Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata? ─

─Quiero que sigas a Leroy, de hoy en adelante serás su sombra. Mándame reportes de todo lo que veas, sospechamos que nos pueda estar traicionando─

─Cuente con eso jefe─

─Adiós─

─Hasta luego jefe─

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿En qué clase de lío se había metido JJ? Se apresuró a salir del edificio buscando por todos lados el auto de Jean, pero no estaba. Se subió a su motocicleta, una Harley Davidson Forty Eight de color negro. Bajó a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres siguiendo su instinto, hasta que pudo divisar el automóvil de Jean. Lo siguió durante unos treinta minutos guardando distancia para pasar desapercibido hasta que el canadiense entró en una mansión pequeña ubicada a las afueras de Londres.

Jean se bajó del automóvil siendo recibido por Seung junto a un mayordomo que le pidió las llaves del auto para guardarlo.

─ Mi amor! ─ exclamó el canadiense con alegría atrapando a Seung con sus brazos.

─Detesto cuando te pones así─ le contestó intentando zafar de sus brazos fracasando en el intento. ─Vamos adentro─ concluyó y Jean por fin lo dejó libre.

Seung lo tomó de la mano conduciéndolo a través de su hogar. El lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado como una vivienda del siglo XIX, esculturas y pinturas inundaban los pasillos y salones de la vivienda junto con un par de alfombras persa en el suelo. El suelo era de madera, pero estaba barnizado de forma que podías reflejarte en él.

Llegaron a una habitación en el fondo y bajaron unas escaleras al subterráneo. A JJ le parecía que el coreano lucía hermoso, llevaba un kimono azul de seda con pavos reales bordados en hilo blanco. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás con fijador que le daba un aspecto pulcro y seductor.

─Muero de ganas por darte la sorpresa─ gimoteó Seung emocionado mientras le tapaba los ojos a Jean con un pañuelo de seda burdeo.

─Bebé... eres tan osado, me encanta cuando me vendas los ojos─ su corazón latía raudo y ansioso, esperaba que éste fuera un encuentro romántico ya que lo había invitado a su casa. Pero no le molestaba la idea de tener una sesión de sexo intensa.

─Cállate─ le ordenó Seung dándole una nalgada.

El vampiro abrió la puerta de un cuarto que se encontraba al final de la escalera, en su interior una sala de color burdeo se evidenciaba, era su salón de juegos. En su interior se encontraban diversos artículos, amarras, arneses y dispositivos de tortura con los que satisfacía sus más oscuras perversiones.

─Sorpresa─ le susurró en el oído soltando la venda de sus ojos. Jean parpadeó un par de veces y abrió los ojos de par en par girando su cabeza de derecha a izquierda para contemplar incrédulo aquella habitación.

─Bebé...─ musitó anonadado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos percibían ─Me encanta─

─Sabía que te gustaría, es mi cuarto personal. Me gustaba jugar aquí con mis presas antes de beber de ellos por completo su sangre, pero pensé que sería una buena idea si la volvíamos nuestro secreto─ le susurró en el oído, deslizando una mano por la pelvis de Jean.

─¿Estás deseoso? ─ Le preguntó Jean con una mirada llena de lujuria, girándose sobre sus talones para tomarlo del mentón.

─Siempre lo estoy Jean, siempre te deseo─ le contestó retrocediendo unos pasos y desabrochando el cinto de su vestimenta. Lentamente se descubrió un hombro y dejó caer la fina pieza de seda al suelo.

─Luces increíble─ le dijo Jean mordiéndose el labio inferior, suspirando embobado frente a la excitante imagen que tenía en frente.

Seung estaba casi completamente desnudo, llevaba un arnés de cuero negro que comenzaba en su cuello dividiéndose en tres listones, dos recorrían sus clavículas escondiéndose bajo la axila uno a cada lado. El central recorría desde su esternón hasta su pelvis girando hacia atrás, pasando entre sus nalgas para unirse con un listón que le rodeaba la cintura. Dos listones más recorrían ambos lados de su ingle hasta unirse con el listón de la cintura hacia atrás. Cuatro listones más adornaban su figura, dos sobre el listón de la cintura y el otro par por debajo.

─ ¿Jugamos? ─ musitó el coreano con una pervertida sonrisa en los labios. Tomó un látigo de cuero negro posado en una mesita a su izquierda y se dirigió a Jean para desvestirlo.

─Por supuesto─ le contestó de inmediato, deslizando las manos a través del cuerpo ajeno, sintiendo como aquella nívea y suave piel llenaba sus palmas.

Seung volvió a vendarle los ojos en silencio al dejarlo completamente desnudo y lo guió a una silla que tenía broches de cuero en las patas delanteras y en el apoyo de los brazos. Le ató de brazos y piernas, se acercó al miembro de Jean, rió traviesamente entre los labios tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y levantó su látigo para azotarlo contra el erecto miembro del canadiense.

─Uhg bebé eso dolió, no le maltrates, el jamás te da disgustos─ le bromeo comenzando a reír.

─Guarda silencio─ le ordenó el vampiro con un indiferente tono en la voz.

En su interior, Seung no podía más de la emoción. No había nada más satisfactorio para él que someter a su humano con aquellas tácticas, se sentía inmensamente excitado al verlo atado de pies y manos a una silla. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza dejarlo allí para siempre, como su fiel esclavo. Rió para sus adentros y se sentó en la pelvis ajena dando apasionados en el cuello de Jean, moviendo sus nalgas sobre el miembro contrario para provocarlo.

─Ahh Seung, quiero follarte. Suéltame y no te arrepentirás─ suplicó Jean.

─Shhh─ le hizo callar posando su índice sobre los labios del otro.

Completamente sonrojado por la excitación, corrió hacia un lado el listón de cuero que reposaba entre sus nalgas y acomodó el miembro de Jean en su intimidad, haciendo presión hacia abajo para penetrarse con el miembro ajeno. Había sido un tanto doloroso hacer que entrara de inmediato sin lubricación ni estimulación previa de la zona, pero Seung era la clase de persona que disfrutaba del dolor en las relaciones sexuales.

─Uhg─ Jadeó Jean de placer ─Creo que estabas más ansioso que yo─ concluyó con un orgásmico tono de voz en la oreja del coreano.

─No quiero que hables ésta vez─ Seung le puso una mano sobre la boca y comenzó a brincar bruscamente sobre la pelvis ajena, dándose un profundo placer. De inmediato sus gemidos se hicieron presentes, llenando por completo el salón junto con los gruñidos de placer que emitía Jean.

Seung enterró sus uñas en la espalda del canadiense cuando éste le mordió el hombro para dejar una marca de propiedad. Jean movía su pelvis ayudando a que las embestidas se hicieran cada vez más profundas preso de un placer que le arrebataba la cordura.

─Jean─ gimió en su oreja aferrándose cariñosamente a su pecho.

─Más, repite más mi nombre─ le pidió Jean entre jadeos.

─Jean─ repitió Seung para continuar gimiendo al ritmo de las embestidas.

El vampiro se disponía a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos pélvicos cuando algo en el exterior de la mansión llamó su atención. Al ser tiempos difíciles Seung mantenía activo su poder de escudo todo el tiempo el cual tenía dos funciones, una era inactivar los poderes de otros vampiros cuando lo deseara y lo otro era otorgarle visibilidad de todo lo que entraba en su escudo. Pudo visualizar a Yuri su amigo, junto con un humano hostil a unos cuantos metros. El hacer el amor con Jean lo había distraído unos instantes, pero ya volvía estar alerta. Se paró de inmediato y comenzó a desatar los amarres de Jean.

─ ¿Que sucede, hice algo malo? ─ reclamó Jean ─Vamos, continuemos. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Ya he sufrido lo suficiente─ suplicó.

─Acabo de percibir a un amigo fuera de la mansión en problemas y probablemente a uno de tus hombres causándolos─ al terminar de desatarlo se colocó la rápidamente el kimono y salió afuera para defender a su gran amigo.

Otabek apreció como aquellos ojos jade se clavaban sobre él. Debía actuar rápido o probablemente no sobreviviría para contarlo. Le lanzó un golpe con su pierna, girándose sobre su eje pero Yuri lo esquivó de inmediato.

─No me hagas reír─ exclamó el rubio confiado. Se estaba entreteniendo con el humano, hace tiempo que no tenía una pelea y realmente deseaba sentir la adrenalina de enfrentarse con un agente de la VCD. No había duda alguna, aquél chico era un espía.

El azabache aprovechó el momento para levantarse y desenfundar su pistola que contenía un par de dardos con el suero que inactivaba y dejaba vulnerables a los vampiros por unos minutos. Era su oportunidad de llevarle un pez gordo a su jefe y terminar de ganarse su confianza.

Yuri se percató y utilizó su poder de tortura para impedir que el chico le disparase con el arma. Otabek cayó al suelo de rodillas aún apuntándole con el arma, jadeando por el intenso dolor físico que estaba experimentando. Pero su sed de venganza fue mayor y cuando estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el dolor a punto de caer inconsciente al suelo, se sobrepuso contra sí mismo y se obligó a soportar aquella insufrible tortura.

─No soy un hueso fácil de roer...monstruo repugnante─ balbuceó Otabek luchando con todas sus fuerzas para imponerse a la tortura que estaba recibiendo de parte de Yuri.

─Monstruo? Que insolente eres, ser insignificante─ La sonrisa que le había producido comenzar a torturarle se borró de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que por primera vez en la vida un humano se estaba resistiendo a sus poderes. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras concentraba toda su energía en intensificar el suplicio del muchacho.

─Ahh... maldito─ gritó Otabek de dolor dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Yuri. Detestaba por completo la naturaleza cruel de los vampiros y aquél ser de apariencia angelical, era uno de los seres más demoniacos que le había tocado enfrentar. Aquellos ojos rojos se posaban sobre él con una expresión de soberbia que le causaba nauseas.

Yuri sonrió de satisfacción al ver como Otabek comenzaba a ceder ante el indescriptible dolor que le causaba su poder. Pero el chico luchó con todas sus fuerzas para poder dirigir nuevamente la pistola hacia Yuri y jalar del gatillo. Una bala con el suero en su interior atravesó en una fracción de segundos la corta distancia que los separaba, impactando de lleno el pecho del ruso, haciéndolo caer al suelo irremediablemente.

El Ruso quiso levantarse rápido utilizando la súper-velocidad para desgarrarle la garganta de un mordisco a aquel insolente ser humano, pero nada pasó, su velocidad era la de siempre. Otabek lo miró satisfecho y burlonamente soltó una risotada.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres seguir peleando? ─ estaba seguro que el vampiro iba a rendirse ahora que no podía utilizar sus poderes, pero estaba en un completo error porque Yuri era demasiado obstinado y orgulloso como para rendirse.

─Como te gustaría─ le respondió con sarcasmo.

Yuri avanzó unos pasos con elegancia, ignorando el hecho de que se sentía demasiado débil, no se iba a permitir demostrarle flaqueza a aquél ser humano insignificante. El rubio corrió a toda la velocidad que podía y comenzó un intercambio de golpes con Otabek. Ambos eran muy hábiles, Otabek por su entrenamiento en la VCD y Yuri por enseñanza de Viktor. La pelea era muy reñida, el ruso recibió un par de golpes en el rostro pero también logró darle un par de golpes en puntos vitales a su contrincante.

Ambos tomaron distancia un momento antes de volver a enfrentarse, el vampiro respiraba agitado arreglándose el cabello que se le había alborotado por la batalla. El humano se limpiaba sangre de su labio inferior roto con el dorso de la mano sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su contrincante.

─Eres hábil, pero no lo suficiente─ concluyó Yuri el silencio de ambos.

─Lo mismo digo─ respondió el otro con un confiado tono de voz.

El olor de la sangre de Otabek comenzó a inundar sus sentidos, olía jodidamente bien sobre todo en aquellos momentos en los que se sentía tan débil y su cuerpo reclamaba beber un poco de sangre fresca. Al kazajo le parecía absurdo como un ser tan bajo y ruin, podía lucir tan bello y angelical como el que tenía en frente. Definitivamente están hechos para engañar a los humanos y aprovecharse de las personas pensó en su interior.

Otabek corrió para atacar al rubio dándole un puntapié en el estómago que lo mandó directo al suelo. Yuri intentó pararse de inmediato, pero era tarde el kazajo estaba sobre él apuntándolo nuevamente con el arma.

─Si cooperas no saldrás lastimado... bueno no tanto─ rió burlescamente.

Yuri debía pensar en un plan, estaba recobrando la fuerza y si el humano le disparaba nuevamente con esa arma probablemente caería inconsciente, lo tenía en sus manos. En un acto de desesperación e instinto al oler la sangre del otro, sacó fuerzas de su interior para abalanzarse sobre el cuello ajeno, enterrando bruscamente sus colmillos. Podía sentir la sangre sobre su boca, podía sentir como recobraba la fuerza mientras el humano intentaba zafar sin éxito. Estaba decidido a beberle la sangre hasta la última gota, se merecía eso y más por haber sido tan insolente, además su sangre tenía un sabor demasiado apetitoso como para detenerse.

Seung corrió a toda velocidad junto con Jean para ir en auxilio de Yuri y al llegar al lado de ambos, posó su mano sobre Otabek para absorber su fuerza vital dejándolo inconsciente.

─Detente Yuri─ le ordenó ayudándolo a levantarse ─Luces terrible─

─Esa alimaña me disparó una bala con el suero del que me hablaste, tuve que morderle para escapar de sus garras pues planeaba darme otro disparo─ Bufó molesto limpiándose los restos de sangre ajena de la boca.

Yuri se percató de la presencia de Jean y le dirigió una mirada fulminante, lucía exactamente el mismo uniforme que el humano que le había atacado hace algunos minutos.

─ ¿Quién es ese? ─ le preguntó al coreano.

─Es mi juguete─ le contesto con indiferencia.

─ ¿Lo conoces Jean? ─ le preguntó Seung furioso, el canadiense podía sentir como su novio le torturaba con la mirada.

─Es mi subordinado─ confesó.


	18. Capítulo XVII

Las horas habían pasado lentas para Yuuri, una vez se tranquilizó del incidente ocurrido con el ruso hace unas horas convenció a Mila que lo dejara a solas para meditar su situación. Por un lado estaba Yuri, la persona que le dio vida nuevamente, aquél que le enseñó a sentir, vibrar de placer y amar. Por otro lado estaba Viktor, un apuesto vampiro que le intrigaba, que le removía hasta lo más recóndito del alma, aquél que cuya distancia le angustiaba. Los días sin saber de Viktor habían sido un poco difíciles para él, lo extrañaba no podía negarlo ¿Por qué?, con tan sólo un beso ya lo tenía suspirando con la vista hacia la nada. Viktor le intrigaba demasiado, ¿Acaso era eso lo que provocaba que no pudiera sacárselo de la mente? ¿Simple curiosidad?.

Yuri suspiró pesadamente y se lanzó en la cama mientras "Winter de Antonio Vivaldi" resonaba por toda su habitación, era precisamente como se sentía en momentos. Su primavera interior se había acabado hace algunos meses, ahora se sentía en una plena e inmensa tormenta que le congelaba cada vez más el pecho. Tomó un pequeño cojín de seda que aún tenía impregnado el olor de Yuri, la abrazó son todas sus fuerzas y lloró de desesperación, su Yura ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así? " _Yura",_ gimoteó para continuar sollozando en la cama necesitando los brazos del rubio. Preso del cansancio y la falta de sangre, se durmió inundado en la profunda tristeza.

Dos horas más tarde, el teléfono resonaba en la mansión Nikiforov, Mila se apresuró a contestar dejando sus quehaceres de lado, lo más probable es que fuera Viktor. Llevaban un par de días sin saber de él. La pelirroja levantó el teléfono y apretó el botón para contestar.

─ ¿Mansión Nikiforov en qué puedo ayudarle? ─

─Buenas tardes querida Mila─ le contestó una agradable y varonil voz, era Viktor.

─Vitya! ─Exclamó de la emoción ─ ¿Sucedió algo? No habías llamado─

─He estado ocupado con el tema de la Junta de Líderes, pero ahora pude tomar un respiro. ¿Cómo está todo allá? ─

─No muy bien, los tortolitos se pelearon─ le dijo Mila con un preocupado tono de voz.

─Tranquila, ya se reconciliarán─

─No Viktor, no fue una pelea ordinaria. Pero no deseo hablar más al respecto, creo que no me corresponde─

─Lo comprendo, ¿Está alguno de los dos en casa? ─

─Sí, está Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Deseas hablar con él? ─

─Si por favor, ponlo al teléfono─

─Está bien, voy por él. Dame un segundo─

Mila corrió por las escaleras con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, cruzó el pasillo de la mano izquierda y cuando llegó a la habitación de Yuuri tocó la puerta. El japonés abrió los ojos lentamente y apesadumbrado a paso lento se dirigió a su puerta girando el pomo para abrirla.

─Tienes una llamada─ le comunicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

─No estoy de ánimos─ le contestó con indiferencia.

─Es Viktor─ insistió Mila y Yuuri casi por instinto tomó de inmediato el teléfono con el corazón casi saliéndose por su boca.

─ ¿Hola? ─ contestó la llamada cerrando la puerta para que Mila no pudiera escuchar, haciendo que la Pelirroja bufara en protesta.

─Yuuri, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ─

─Bien─ musitó con un apagado tono de voz.

─No mientas─ le replicó Viktor con un dulce tono de voz.

─Si quieres saber la verdad, estoy mal. Yuri estuvo a punto de descubrir lo que sucedió─ confeso con la voz temblorosa.

─Lo presentí, siento haberme marchado en éstos momentos. Ten paciencia, tengo vuelo para mañana y yo hablaré con él─

─Tengo miedo de su reacción, que me odie y me rechace─ Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

─ ¿Lo amas? ─ preguntó Viktor con una angustia que lo comenzaba a invadir.

─Si─ contestó el japonés con un tono apenas audible.

─ ¿Qué sientes por mí?─ el corazón de Viktor latía con fuerza, necesitaba esa respuesta.

─ No lo sé─ confesó con vergüenza.

─ ¿Acaso sólo fui un juego para ti? ─ Viktor comenzó a entristecer pensando que sólo él se sentía de esa manera especial con el otro. Qué solo él no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, que sólo él anhelaba sus miradas, sus besos y sus brazos. Pensó que sólo él estaba preso de aquél hechizo tan sublime.

─No Viktor, no pienses eso. Estoy confundido. ¿Qué sientes tú? ─ preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y ansiedad.

─Siento muchas cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie─ le dijo con una dulce voz.

─Quiero saber cuáles son─ Yuuri comenzó a sonreír y un tibio calor se hizo presente en su pecho.

─Me gustaría decírtelas de frente, por ahora sólo diré que te he extrañado demasiado y anhelaba escuchar tu voz─

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio y se apoyó contra la pared, resbalando suavemente para quedar en cuclillas riendo suavemente de felicidad. No podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo con certeza, ni él mismo lo comprendía. Sólo podía sentir un calor y un regocijo que nacía desde el centro de su pecho, tenía una sonrisa pura en el rostro y la mirada perdida.

─ ¿Yuuri? ─ musitó Viktor al escuchar silencio por el auricular.

─Te he extrañado, me sentí triste algunas veces por tu ausencia─ confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque Viktor no lo estuviera mirando lo sentía ahí, presente.

─ ¿Me dejarás besarte? ─ le preguntó con dulzura riendo suavemente.

─ No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo─ contestó coquetamente para hacerse el interesante.

─ Ja ja ja ¿Tendré que ganármelo? ─

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Preguntó Yuuri haciéndose el desentendido.

─Tu corazón─ musitó Viktor con un suave tono de voz.

─ Ya tienes un poco de él─ le confesó avergonzado.

─ Pero lo quiero completo, sólo para mí─ susurró seductoramente, haciendo que Yuuri se avergonzara aún más.

─ Viktor...─ le regañó dulcemente.

─Está bien, lo siento. Mejor cambiemos de tema, no deseo incomodarte─

─Bueno─ contestó Yuuri, por una parte quería seguir hablando así con él, pero sabía que no debían. Tenía presente que jamás debieron, pero no podían evitarlo era como si sus almas se buscaran de alguna manera.

─ ¿Dónde está Yuri? ─ preguntó Viktor para intentarle sacar información sobre la pelea.

─No lo sé, Mila lo corrió─

─Que Mila, que?! ─

─Es que intentó morderme para descubrir lo que sucedía y Mila lo corrió al descubrirlo─

─Oh, Yuri no debió. Pero lo entiendo, yo también intenté morderle a la fuerza cuando sentía celos de ti─ confesó avergonzado.

─Espero que vuelva y a la vez temo que lo haga─

─Tranquilo Yuri, solo debes esperar un día más. Iré a solucionar todo, lo prometo─

─Gracias Viktor─

─Descuida. Me encantaría seguir conversando, pero debo colgar─ articuló con tono melancólico.

─Ten cuidado y vuelve pronto─

─ Lo haré hermoso, lo haré. Buenas noches que tengas dulces sueños─

─Buenas noches─ Yuuri estaba completamente sonrojado y emocionado, Viktor le había dicho hermoso. _Hermoso_ se repetía en la mente mientras cerraba los ojos para visualizar su rostro.

Viktor cortó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en su chaqueta mientras se dirigía nuevamente al salón con los líderes mundiales después de un receso. Al llegar tomó asiento en la cabeza de la mesa circular, Alex a su lado estaba al pendiente de cualquier movimiento inusual.

─Bueno, después de discutir temas sobre la humanidad es tiempo de hablar sobre nuestro mundo─ Musitó Viktor con encanto.

─Sr. Nikiforov, hemos registrado actividad altamente hostil para con la humanidad de parte de los vampiros─

─Estoy al tanto General Hunter, así como también estoy al tanto de la actividad hostil de su prestigioso departamento─ Contestó Viktor sarcásticamente.

─Hemos tenido que vernos en la obligación de tomar esas medidas, pues usted no ha cumplido controlando a su sociedad─ le contestó el general de la VCD exasperado.

─ ¿Qué otra novedad tiene que informarme sobre la VCD? ─

─Ninguna Sr. Nikiforov, eso es todo─

─ ¿Seguro?, he oído hablar de un nuevo suero que bloquea nuestras células─ le contestó sonriendo a medio filo.

La gran mayoría de los líderes mundiales se giraron a mirar al general con miradas acusadoras y sorprendidas. Pero no era más que hipocresía, el 80% de los líderes mundiales presentes avalaban absolutamente todo lo que planeaba la VCD.

─ Se equivoca, busque mejores informantes─

─ ¿Está seguro?, he recibido informes de mis súbditos donde se les ha aplicado una especie de suero que inhabilita nuestras habilidades─

─No pongo en duda la existencia de dicho suero, pero le estoy diciendo que no tenemos absolutamente nada que ver─

─Seguiré investigando, si no le molesta─ concluyó Viktor. El ambiente podía cortarse con una cuchilla.

─Continuando con el tema anterior Sr. Nikiforov, creemos que lo mejor sería despertar a otro Originario que le ayude con la tarea de controlar a la sociedad vampírica─ Intercedió el líder de las naciones unidas.

─Que insolencia─ Bufó Alex junto a Viktor. El ruso le dirigió una mirada para que se tranquilizara mientras continuaba con la junta.

─No hay problema, puedo despertar a mi padre si gusta. Él fue un gran líder y desde hace siglos ha tenido buenas relaciones con los humanos. Siento no haberles servido como querían─ Viktor siempre se destacaba por mantener la compostura y cordialidad frente a los humanos, pues sabía perfectamente que jamás entenderían como ellos funcionaban en la sociedad vampírica.

─No creemos que sea prudente, no se ofenda. Pero creemos que es hora de que el control de los vampiros esté fuera de la familia Nikiforov. Pensamos que lo mejor es despertar al señor Artelium─ concluyó el líder.

─ ¿Cómo se atreve?! ─ Gritó Alex parándose de la mesa.

─Tranquilo─ le contestó Viktor sonriente, indicándole que se sentara.

─ Me temo que usted no comprende como funcionamos los vampiros. El reinado de un vampiro no es algo que puedan elegir y ni siquiera sugerir los humanos. Ni siquiera es algo que puedan elegir los otros vampiros. En nuestra sociedad quien gobierna es el más fuerte y nosotros nos hemos ganado este lugar por generaciones. Por otra parte el Sr Artelium es nuestro más grande rival, me ofende mucho que haga este tipo de sugerencias─ concluyó Viktor con el semblante serio.

─Entendemos cómo funciona su sociedad, pero consideramos que es algo arcaico. Muchos vampiros que son parte de la nobleza están de acuerdo con hacer de sucesor al Sr. Artelium─

─Me temo que eso desataría una guerra Sr. Tyler, si eso es lo que desea es libre de seguir adelante. Pero le advierto que no le será nada fácil ganar─

─No Sr. Nikiforov, por supuesto que no queremos una guerra contra usted─ rió nerviosamente el Líder de las naciones.

─Entonces deje la insolencia a un lado, al parecer se le olvidó con quién está hablando debido a la gran amabilidad que tengo hacia ustedes. Saben perfectamente que los regentes anteriores no han sido así, incluyendo a mi propio padre. Por otra parte, seguiré sus consejos...─ se dirigió a todos ─Me volveré más rígido, incluso con ustedes─

─No se ofenda por favor, disculpe la insolencia de mis colegas─ intervino el presidente de Estados Unidos.

─Si hay algo que detesto de los humanos es lo hipócritas y mentirosos que pueden llegar a ser. Por mi parte les digo, que no tienen idea con quien se están metiendo. Tendrán que tener algo mejor que un simple suero para erradicarnos. Con su permiso, me retiro─ concluyó Viktor ofuscado y se levantó junto con Alex para abandonar el lugar.

El murmullo en la sala se hizo cada vez más fuerte a medida que se alejaban del lugar, los líderes discutían unos con otros por el incidente de algunos segundos mientras Viktor caminaba en dirección a la salida con Alex.

─ ¿Pudiste averiguar algo? ─ le preguntó Viktor.

─Por supuesto, van a revivir a Artelium sin tu consentimiento. Han investigado mucho donde lo esconden y están cerca Viktor─

─Tendremos que llegar antes y destruirlo─ le contestó Viktor con el semblante impetuoso.

─Viktor... sabes que está prohibido─

─No me interesa, no dejaré que lo revivan y se produzca una masacre. Ya sabes cómo es Artelium─ concluyó un tanto preocupado.

─Yo lo haré Viktor, no dejaré que te condenen a la muerte por eso. No serviría de nada asesinarlo si no estarás aquí para gobernar─

─No tendrás que hacerlo tú. Sé que vas a odiarme, pero pienso despertar a Arsenet─ La cara de Alex pasó de preocupación a un miedo absoluto.

─Estás loco?! No podremos controlarla, además ni siquiera sabe que Artelium asesinó a su amado esposo─

─Cuento con tus capacidades de seducción para controlarla Alex, eres una pieza fundamental─

─Sinceramente, prefiero asesinar yo a Artelium, la pena de muerte es mejor que volver a ser esclavo de esa mujer─ respondió Alex con hastío. Arsenet era una vampira Originaria que le había hecho sufrir mucho, la vampira lo había convertido y en base a manipulaciones lo tenía completamente a sus pies. Hasta que comenzó a darle malos tratos después de contraer matrimonio con un vampiro originario que no la amaba. Descargaba todas sus frustraciones en él.

─Vamos Alex, ya no la amas. Si no la amas es imposible que te haga daño con sus artimañas─

─Es verdad, pero también es cierto que ella jamás liberó el vínculo─

─Yo puedo obligarla a hacerlo, a cambio de información sobre el asesino de su esposo. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro─ Viktor sonreía de una manera fría y calculadora mientras Alex lo observaba atónito.

─Eres diabólico, pero trato hecho. Siempre he querido deshacer ese fastidioso vínculo─

─Realmente la odias─ afirmó Viktor riendo.

─Me repugna─ contestó categóricamente.

─ ¿En serio? A mí siempre me pareció bella, encantadora y angelical─

─Eso es porque nunca llegaste a conocerla realmente─ Alex rodó los ojos y ambos rieron mientras tomaban asiento a la limusina que los llevaría de vuelta al hotel donde se alojaban.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Jean, Yuri y Seung entraron a la mansión. JJ cargaba a Otabek inconsciente mientras Seung ayudaba a Yuri tomándolo por la espalda con la diestra.

—No puedo creer que lo estemos ayudando!— exclamó el Ruso, molesto.

—Yo tampoco, pero si le pasa algo meteremos a Jean en problemas— confesó preocupado.

— ¿Que hay con eso?—

—Si descubren que está de nuestro lado, no lo tendremos de informante. Para la VCD él me saca información a mí y por eso permiten nuestro romance. Pero yo lo convencí que estar de parte de Viktor era lo más inteligente—

—Eres un zorro astuto Seung— contestó Yuri riendo al comprender todo — o una zorra tal vez—

—Tch, No te golpearé sólo porque el humano te dejó así, no te creía tan débil— le dijo con un tono socarrón.

—Cómo te atreves?... No soy débil, sólo me distraje y el imbécil me disparó el suero—

Seung rió a carcajadas mientras Yuri le enterraba los dedos en las costillas con la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el azabache.

—Yuri, no me hagas sentir dolor... Soy un poco masoquista y tú eres muy guapo— le guiñó un ojo y continuó mofándose.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los vampiros?—

—No me interesan, pero hay excepciones y cuando íbamos en la universidad me interesabas mucho—

— ¿Estas de broma?— Yuri lo miró atónito —Nunca lo dijiste—

—No parabas de hablar sobre Viktor y además, hay que ser estúpido para intentar ser el amante de la zorra de Viktor. Aprecio mi vida— le contestó aun riendo.

—Bueno, es cierto. En esa época mi vida giraba alrededor de él, pero hoy en día las cosas son distintas— meditó con seriedad.

—Los estoy escuchando— Bufó Jean un tanto molesto por la confesión de Seung.

—No nos interrumpas idiota! — le gritó Yuri dirigiéndole su más siniestra mirada.

—Estás celoso? Que patético, pasó hace mucho tiempo— le contestó Seung en tono burlón mientras conducía a Yuri a su habitación para que descansara.

—Dónde dejo a Beka? — Le preguntó Jean un tanto disgustado mientras los veía subir por las escaleras.

—Llévalo al cuarto donde estábamos, átalo de pies y manos para que no vuelva a hacer alguna tontería— le ordenó Seung mientras guiaba a Yuri al cuarto.

—Entendido, lo vigilaré hasta que despierte. Dale de beber sangre a tu amigo para que el suero salga más rápido de su sangre, Otabek usó el más potente contra él— Jean bajó las escaleras cargando a su subordinado y lo sentó en la silla donde hace unos minutos estaba él. Lo ató de pies y manos, prendió un cigarrillo meditando en cómo iba a arreglar todo ese malentendido mientras Otabek continuaba inconsciente.

Seung ayudó a Yuri a recostarse en la cama, el rubio aún se encontraba un tanto débil por la acción del suero, sentía que aquel no había sido un buen día. La pelea con el japonés aún le atormentaba, pero no más que haber perdido contra un simple y miserable humano, su humor no podía ser peor en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó el coreano acariciándole el cabello.

—Me siento débil, pero no tanto como cuando me disparó el hijo de puta ese— en la expresión de Yuri se podía evidenciar la gran frustración que sentía. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior a través de la ventana.

—Debes alimentarte, ya oíste a Jean bebiendo sangre te sentirás mejor— Seung se descubrió el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda y se acercó a Yuri para que éste lo mordiera.

—Gracias, pero no puedo. Yuuri se molestará si sabe que bebí sangre de otro vampiro—

—Te dejas manipular demasiado por ese chico. Bebe de mí sangre, no me hagas repetirlo— Yuri asintió y posó sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos, Seung inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y el rubio le clavó los colmillos con delicadeza.

Bebió con suavidad hasta que sintió que recobró sus fuerzas, se distanció de Seung y se recostó un momento en la cama.

—Gracias, me siento mucho mejor—

—Descuida, los amigos están para apoyarse— le guiño un ojo y se puso de pie —Iré a ver cómo va JJ con el agente—

—Déjame acompañarte, tengo el poder de obligarlo a hablar— Yuri quería cobrar venganza por la humillación que le había hecho pasar el humano y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de usar su poder en él nuevamente.

—Está bien, pero no te pases. Si le sucede algo a ese tipo estamos fritos—

—Lo sé, no seas fastidioso— Yuri le arrojó una almohada pequeña con suavidad y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Ambos vampiros bajaron por la escalera de la habitación, cuando llegaron abajo siguieron por el hall central para después girar a la derecha por un pasillo adornado con una larga alfombra roja. Al final se encontraban las escaleras para llegar al cuarto secreto, el eco que hacían los pasos de ambos retumbaba en el sótano mientras descendían por las escaleras de mármol al cuarto. Seung tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió, dándole la pasada a Yuri quien entró rápidamente. Allí se encontraban ambos humanos, Jean sentado en una mesa con expresión aburrida, el otro chico se encontraba parado en frente de Jean con una expresión tranquila.

— ¿Por qué lo soltaste? — reclamó Yuri dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a JJ.

—Porque fue todo un malentendido y ya lo aclaramos. ¿No es cierto Otabek? — el kazajo asintió en silencio.

—Me estás diciendo que este hijo de puta puede atacarme sin ninguna razón y decir que todo fue un puto malentendido? — Yuri estaba a punto de tirársele encima a JJ para golpearlo, Seung lo tomó del brazo y le dirigió una mirada para que se calmara.

—Mis disculpas a ambos, todo fue un malentendido. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir— rompió finalmente el silencio Otabek con un tono de voz solemne y calmado.

—Cállate— Yuri se enfureció, sobrepasado por la situación. Cómo era posible que un humano lo atacara a él, un importante Genus, y no tuviera castigo alguno? Posó sus ojos jade sobre el kazajo y con una mirada fulminante lo atacó con todas sus fuerzas con la tortura mental.

Otabek se afirmó de los costados de la silla cuando comenzó a sentir el intenso dolor físico que el poder del rubio le provocaba. Le dirigió una mirada irreverente y contempló con una sonrisa tras una mueca de dolor, aquellos ojos que lo fulminaban. El vampiro lo atacaba con más fuerza que la primera vez. Jadeó intentando soportar el extremo dolor físico que Yuri le provocaba, mientras Seung y JJ lo persuadían a que se detuviera.

Ninguno de los dos se rendía, se habían declarado la guerra hace unos minutos y Otabek comprendió que Yuri no se iba a detener. Probablemente serían rivales un largo tiempo y eso era un problema pues el rubio era un vampiro extremadamente poderoso. Yuri logró entrar en la mente del kazajo para proseguir con la tortura mental, ya que evidentemente el tipo tenía resistencia al dolor físico y estaba soportando bastante bien el nivel de tortura que le estaba provocando.

Otabek jadeaba y se contoneaba de dolor en la silla, pero no pidió en ningún momento que el rubio se detuviera. Más allá de su dolor, podía escuchar la discusión de Seung y Jean, el coreano le decía que dejara que Yuri se desquitase mientras que Jean le pedía que lo frenara. El kazajo estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia por el suplicio físico que sentía, bajó la mirada unos momentos intentando mantener su postura firme sacando fuerzas desde su interior y cuando retomó la mirada desafiante hacia el vampiro, la expresión de su rostro había cambiado, ahora le dirigía la sonrisa más diabólica que había visto alguna vez y supo en ese momento que estaba en problemas. Yuri trajo a su mente los recuerdos más dolorosos de Otabek, haciéndolo revivir un montón de veces la muerte de sus padres de manera distorsionada para que fuera aún más dolorosa, haciéndolo tener visiones de él mismo asesinándolos. Después de unos minutos logró quebrarlo, Otabek suplicaba con lágrimas que se detuviera aferrado a las rodillas del rubio. Yuri sonrió satisfecho y detuvo su ataque hacia el humano, Jean corrió a socorrer al azabache mientras Seung le dirigía una mirada inquisitoria a Yuri.

—Disculpas aceptadas— musitó caminando hacia la salida de la pequeña habitación.

—Yuri, donde vas? — le preguntó Seung tomándolo del brazo.

—Debo ir a casa con Yuuri, además si sigo aquí seguiré haciéndole daño— añadió dirigiéndole una mirada al Otabek—No deseo seguir haciéndolo, sinceramente su vida es tan miserable que me dio lástima— concluyó con un tono arrogante y una sonrisa irónica.

—Eres un imbécil— le dijo Jean avanzando rápidamente para encararlo —Que tan miserable se puede ser para jugar con esa clase de recuerdos de alguien? — le increpó con ira.

—Disculpa? — Le contestó el rubio con estupefacción en la mirada. Seung se tomaba la cara con la diestra presintiendo el caos que se armaría en unos instantes.

—Lo que oíste, he escuchado que el poder que presenta un vampiro es en base a su personalidad. Tú torturas mental y físicamente, eso sólo quiere decir una cosa, te debe fascinar hacer sufrir a los demás. Por otro lado atacaste a una persona que estaba pidiéndote disculpas, lo torturaste hasta quebrarlo para que cosa?... quedar a mano? Y dices que su vida es miserable, a mí me parece que la tuya fue y debe ser lo suficientemente miserable para hacer de ti un monstruo. Por monstruo no me refiero a el hecho de que seas vampiro, si no a que eres una escoria— Cuando Jean terminó la ira de Yuri sobrepasaba todos los límites, le dirigió una mirada fulminante al canadiense sin emitir palabra alguna.

—No te atrevas— le dijo Seung al percatarse de que Yuri estaba a punto de usar su poder contra su novio.

—Me estoy conteniendo por ti Seung, pero si dicen una palabra más olvidaré nuestra amistad— le contestó el rubio con la voz ronca de ira.

—Iré a visitarte más tarde y yo controlaré a éste par— concluyó el coreano.

—Te espero en la noche— Seung asintió con la cabeza y Yuri salió de la habitación para ponerse en marcha de vuelta a la mansión de Viktor.

Yuri condujo de vuelta a la mansión y se sintió inquieto todo el camino, la mirada de aquél humano mientras le torturaba no se borraba de su cabeza. Tampoco se borraron los recuerdos que vio, la familia del tipo siendo masacrada por un vampiro que se le hacía familiar, pero no podía recordar el nombre. La mirada del humano lo perseguía como una sombra, nadie en la vida le había mirado de esa manera, los ojos del kazajo no reflejaban miedo en lo absoluto, le desafió profundamente con la mirada como nadie lo había hecho y menos en un momento como ese. Yuri respiró hondo e intentó olvidar el incidente contemplando el hermoso camino de pinos que adornaba la carretera en dirección a su hogar, al final un humano insignificante como ese no merecía tanta atención de su parte.

Cuando Yuri llegó a la mansión Mila estaba en la puerta para recibirlo.

—Yuri, siento mucho haber...—

—Olvídalo, hagamos como que todo esto nunca pasó— le contestó Yuri ya hastiado del mal día que había tenido. La pelirroja asintió en silencio y le abrió la puerta.

Yuri caminó con pesadez dentro de la mansión dirigiéndose a las escaleras, subió los peldaños con lentitud, completamente agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Una vez en el segundo piso se paró fuera de la habitación de Yuuri con una expresión triste en los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que había cometido un error y debía disculparse, levantó su diestra para tocar la puerta pero se frenó a sí mismo al sentir vergüenza por lo que le había hecho a su convertido. Suspiró hondo y se giró para seguir su camino.

Yuuri pudo sentir la presencia del rubio en la casa, sintió como se aproximaba cada vez más hasta que estuvo fuera de su puerta. Realmente no soportaba estar peleado ni mentirle al vampiro que le convirtió, el vínculo era fuerte entre ellos. Por lo que cuando percibió que el ruso iba a continuar su camino, salió de su habitación para detenerle.

—Yuri— musitó con timidez, el rubio se giró y avanzó rápidamente hacia él.

—Yo... lo siento tanto— le dijo Yuri afligido mientras lo abrazaba intensamente.

—No tienes la culpa, de hecho la culpa es mía por completo— lo había decidido, no podía seguir callándose más lo que había hecho con Viktor.

—No digas eso Yuuri, nada es tu culpa... yo sólo soy un monstruo— le confeso con la moral baja después de todos los infortunios del día.

—Es mi culpa y te lo explicaré ahora mismo, pero entremos a la habitación— articuló el azabache tomándolo de la mano para entrar.

—No entiendo nada bebé, que sucede? — le preguntó Yuri preocupado al notar el extraño comportamiento y el nerviosismo del japonés.

—Yuri lo que sucede es que Viktor y yo nos besamos el otro día. Ambos sentimos atracción por el otro— Le confesó intentando contener las lágrimas por la culpa, sabía perfectamente que era un desleal. Que al ocultar la verdad había causado muchos problemas y era por eso que había tomado la decisión de hablar con la verdad a pesar de las consecuencias —Sé que soy de lo peor y merezco todo tu odio, lo siento tanto—

La cara de Yuri reflejó toda su decepción, algo dentro de su interior se quebró un poco. Jamás en toda su vida se hubiera podido imaginar algo así. Como era posible aquello si hace unos días se odiaban?

—Estás bromeando? Porque si es así te diré de inmediato que no debes bromear con estas cosas— le contestó Yuri un tanto descolocado mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón.

—No Yuri, es cierto— le contestó entre lágrimas, preso de una gran culpa.

—Cómo pudieron hacer algo así?! — le gritó Yuri al tomar consciencia de que todo era real, intentando contener las lágrimas de frustración —Ambos hicieron escándalo y armaron problemas por celos, ambos me dieron un montón de dolores de cabeza y ahora de la noche a la mañana se están besando? Que mierda les pasa?! — Yuuri se levantó para abrazarlo mientras el rubio comenzaba a llorar.

—No me toques— musitó con dolor el ruso alejando a Yuuri.

—Perdóname, de verdad yo no quería...— le suplicó el azabache.

—Tu no querías?! Entonces por qué mierda lo hiciste! — Yuri se levantó y le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

—No lo sé Yuri, las cosas se dieron así— Yuuri respiraba agitado, sabía perfectamente que el rubio se lo tomaría mal. Pero nunca pensó ver una expresión de dolor tan grande en su rostro. Le lastimaba mucho verlo así, se sentía de lo peor, sentía que ya no merecía estar al lado de él.

—Dime algo, te gusta? O sólo fue una confusión y ya paso? — Yuri se acercó al japonés y lo tomó cuidadosamente del rostro secando sus lágrimas— Porque si me dices que sólo fue una confusión y ya no te interesa, yo creo que puedo perdonártelo— él estaba realmente dispuesto a perdonarlo si sólo había sido un simple desliz sin importancia, estaba lo suficientemente enamorado como para dejar su orgullo y seguir adelante. Una angustia en el pecho comenzaba a invadirlo, como si un vacío en su interior comenzara a crecer de repente, absorbiéndolo lentamente.

—Yo...no lo sé, no sé lo que siento por Viktor— Se había prometido a sí mismo ser sincero con Yuri, le estaba doliendo demasiado decir aquellas cosas. Pero no podía decir que Viktor sólo había sido una especie de desliz si importancia, porque la realidad era que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

—No necesito escuchar más— susurró Yuri con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le miró a los ojos, le besó la frente con delicadeza, secó sus lágrimas y respiró hondo para tomar valor al decir sus siguientes palabras —No creo que pueda perdonar esto, lo siento— separó su cuerpo del japonés y salió de la habitación mientras el pelinegro caía de rodillas con las manos en los ojos, llorando desconsoladamente. Le había fallado a su Yuri, le había hecho llorar, pudo ver el sufrimiento en sus hermosos ojos verdes y eso no lo dejaba ni si quiera respirar en paz.

El llanto de Yuuri podía escucharse fuera de su habitación y en cuanto Mila se percató entró sin si quiera pensarlo. Lo primero que vio fue al azabache en el suelo, derramando lágrimas afligido.

—Dios mío Yuuri que sucedió— exclamó la pelirroja ayudándolo a pararse. Yuuri la abrazó y continuó sollozando en su hombro. —Por favor di algo— le suplicó.

—Lo perdí Mila, lo perdí para siempre— le contestó el japonés entre sollozos.


	20. Capítulo XIX

Yuri caminó a paso apresurado por el pasillo hacia su habitación, los pocos metros que lo distanciaban de la habitación de Yuuri le parecieron eternos. El corazón le latía de manera descontrolada y dolorosa, al llegar frente a su puerta abrió el pomo de la puerta con sus manos resbaladizas por el sudor frío que le comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo. Cerró la puerta de manera enérgica, sentía que se estaba quebrando poco a poco por dentro. Una sensación extraña en su interior volvía su respiración cada vez más agitada, sentía como que estaba atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, como si su propia piel le ahogara.

No podía llorar, no podía gritar, no podía reír, estaba en un estado completamente anormal con una batalla interior de sensaciones y sentimientos, cuando el caos en su interior llegó al límite que podía soportar explotó, lanzó todos los objetos que se hallaban en una mesa al suelo, provocando un gran estrépito. Por fin las lágrimas se hicieron presente junto a los jadeos que le provocaba no poder respirar bien, la angustia lo estaba consumiendo, era como si algo en sus venas se estuviera esparciendo quitándole el oxígeno y la vida.

Yuri cayó de rodillas frente a un espejo ahogando un grito, sentía ira, frustración, decepción, odio, desamor, resignación, desesperanza, todo a la misma vez. Llevó las manos a su rostro intentando calmarse para dejar de llorar y poder respirar con más tranquilidad, cuando pensamientos autodestructivos comenzaron a azotar su mente.

 _Soy un idiota al pensar que el amor existe, esas cosas son para la gente ingenua y estúpida. Viktor jamás pudo amarme y cuando esperaba que Yuuri pudiera entregarme el amor que siempre esperé y necesité, el resultado fue el mismo. Nadie nunca en mi vida me ha amado a pesar de lo mucho que yo los he amado, a pesar de lo mucho que me he esforzado por ser correspondido. Todo fue en vano, porque tal vez simplemente no merezco recibir esa clase de sentimientos de parte de nadie. Mis padres me abandonaron, Viktor me hizo a un lado y ahora Yuuri... siempre es lo mismo. Ya debería estar acostumbrado ¿o no?... ¿Entonces por qué cada vez duele más?... ¿Por qué ahora duele tanto?... Los odio, los odio a todos, a cada uno de los que jamás me han amado._

—Los odio! — gritó Yuri lanzando un florero contra el espejo que reflejaba su imagen, sentía repulsión de Viktor y Yuuri, incluso sentía repulsión de sí mismo. Por ser tan patético de estar nuevamente en ese estado, como un cachorro herido y necesitado de cariño.

Al otro lado del pasillo Yuuri escuchaba todos los ruidos provenientes desde la habitación del ruso, aún sollozaba en los brazos de Mila y deseaba salir corriendo por la habitación a suplicarle perdón. Pero el grito que había emitido Yuri manifestando su odio lo había detenido por completo al igual que los brazos de Mila.

—Me duele mucho escucharlo así— musitó sollozando en los brazos de la pelirroja —Ve a verlo, por favor—

—No creo que sea una buena idea, tuvo una crisis similar hace unos años cuando Viktor le dijo que no podía corresponderle y por más que intenté apoyarlo prefirió pasar por todo en soledad. Así es él— Mila le palmoteó la espalda intentando hacer sentir un poco más tranquilo al japonés.

—No puedo resistirlo Mila, algo en mi interior me empuja a verlo, a cuidarlo, a intentar hacerlo sentir mejor— confesó el azabache un tanto acongojado mientras los azules ojos de la pelirroja se posaban en él.

—Es el vínculo Yuuri, es normal y será doloroso— Mila le acarició en cabello compadeciéndose de él en su interior, ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que podía llegar a doler ser rechazado por el vampiro que te había creado.

—No Mila, sé que no sólo es el vínculo, yo siento más que el vínculo por él. Mucho más— Yuuri sentía terror de que todos sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, solo fueran una mala broma producto de un vínculo. Realmente se negaba a creer eso, lo que él sentía lo percibía verdadero.

—Yuuri, no quiero ser dura contigo. Pero, si lo que sientes fuera más allá del vínculo, entonces por qué sientes algo por Viktor? —

Al escuchar las palabras de Mila el japonés sintió como si le callera un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo, cómo podía pensar que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y dignos si había traicionado a Yuri?, cómo podía pensar que realmente correspondía los bellos sentimientos del rubio si aún ni siquiera sabía lo que Viktor le provocaba?

—No lo sé, no sé lo que siento por Viktor. Pero estoy casi seguro que lo que siento por Yuri no es sólo por el vínculo— le contestó con convicción, algo en su interior le decía que sus sentimientos iban un poco más allá que un vínculo de sangre.

—La única forma de saberlo, es que Yuri rompa el vínculo. Si aún sientes algo por él después de eso, entonces era real—

—Mila estoy seguro de que parte de mis sentimientos prevalecerán si Yuri lo hace, pero crees que los de él continúen? — la sola idea de que el rubio dejara de quererle le consumía por dentro, era tan doloroso con tan sólo imaginarlo.

—No lo sé, puede que sus sentimientos se esfumen o puede que prevalezcan—Yuuri la miró con temor en los ojos, negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—No deseo arriesgarme tanto para ser sincero— suspiró en el hombro de Mila y le besó la mejilla —Gracias por apoyarme siempre—

—Descuida Yuuri— Mila le sonrió amablemente y luego cambió su expresión a una más seria —Lo único que voy a pedirte, es que si te decides por Viktor lo dejes libre para que encuentre a alguien que lo haga feliz. Yuri ha sufrido mucho por amor—

—La sola idea de pensar que Yuri pudiese encontrar otra persona me da nauseas, pero está bien lo prometo. Aunque dudo que él quiera saber de mí desde ahora en adelante— musitó con resignación suspirando.

Después de unos minutos Yuri logró calmarse, su respiración ya era mucho más normal y había dejado de llorar. Había tomado la postura rígida que siempre tomaba en esa clase de situaciones, enterrando toda clase de sentimientos que consideraba una debilidad. Ignorando un poco su lado humano. Se encontraba recostado en la cama con la mirada perdida hacia el exterior y un dolor punzante en el pecho al que no quería prestarle atención.

Su teléfono móvil sonó, era un mensaje de Seung preguntando si estaba bien el visitarle a esa hora, habían quedado de verse en la casa de Viktor por el anochecer y el sol se había escondido.

"Es mejor que yo vaya para tu casa, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Nos vemos"

"No hay problema, te espero", contestó Seung.

Yuri tomó una maleta pequeña y metió un par de prendas dentro de ella, sus favoritas. Lo había pensado hace horas, iría donde su mejor amigo a despedirse y luego emprendía un viaje sin retorno a su querida y natal Rusia. No se creía capaz de vivir en el mismo sitio de las personas que en ese momento le habían hecho tanto daño, había decidido intentar construir una nueva vida lejos del velo de Viktor.

Tanto Yuuri como Mila se percataron del ajetreo de los cajones en la pieza del rubio, la pelirroja se percató de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo, más que mal llevaba años de conocer a Yuri y sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser. La chica se puso de pie y corrió a la habitación del rubio, dejando a Yuuri por unos minutos, sin entender mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Yuri, podemos hablar? — musitó Mila mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta del rubio para que éste la dejara pasar. Su respiración se agitó, sabía perfectamente que Yuri deseaba dejar la casa y realmente no deseaba que sucediera pues le quería mucho.

—Sí, adelante pasa— le contestó Yuri con un deprimido tono de voz.

—Qué haces? — le preguntó la pelirroja intentando fingir que ignoraba absolutamente todo lo que sucedía, pero estaba claro; Yuri planeaba dejar la casa.

—No finjas ignorar todo, se perfectamente que estabas con él, hueles a él...— suspiró con tristeza en la mirada —Me voy Mila, voy a extrañarte— Yuri avanzó unos pasos hacia la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

—N-no, no puedes...— gimoteó Mila intentando retenerlo —...Yuri debes guardar calma, todo se va a solucionar. Deben conversar las cosas, los tres—

—Conversar qué? No tengo absolutamente nada que conversar con Viktor y con Yuuri las cosas quedaron más que claras— bufó Yuri con desdén mientras metía las últimas prendas a la valija.

—No puedes abandonar a tu convertido así como así, será muy doloroso para ambos. Sobre todo para él— le replicó en un acto de desesperación, pese a que era cierto Mila diría cualquier cosa para que Yuri se quedara. Tenía la esperanza de que Viktor pudiese solucionar las cosas.

—Que mierda dices! ÉL FUE QUIEN ME ABANDONÓ! — Grito Yuri completamente indignado y con lágrimas en los ojos —Como puedes ponerte de su parte, a nadie en esta mierda de casa le importo. Estoy harto de que mi vida gire en torno a hacer feliz al resto Mila, lo siento pero me iré y no puedes decir nada para convencerme de lo contrario—

—Yuri...— se lamentó Mila en voz alta mientras intentaba abrazarlo para que se calmara.

El azabache pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación desde su cuarto, al menos lo más importante le había quedado claro, Yuri lo odiaba y se iba a largar de ahí por su culpa. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió rápidamente de su habitación en camino a la de Yuri para impedir que se marchara, cuando llegó a la habitación del rubio lo divisó saliendo cargando una maleta. Ambos cruzaron miradas y para ambos fue doloroso, una mezcla de melancolía y angustia les frenó el corazón unos instantes contemplándose en absoluto silencio.

—No lo hagas...— rompió el silencio por fin el japonés— Si hay alguien que debe irse de aquí soy yo— le dijo al rubio agachando la mirada de arrepentimiento, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

—No quiero quedarme, no quiero ver a Viktor y tampoco a ti. Hagan lo que se les plazca, eres libre Yuuri. No sientas como que tienes alguna clase de compromiso conmigo— Yuri le dirigió una mirada de decepción y se giró hacia Mila para despedirse dándole un abrazo.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho Yuri— le dijo la pelirroja sollozando.

—Cuídalo, por favor— le susurró Yuri en el oído para que sólo Mila lo pudiera escuchar. La pelirroja asintió con decisión y le besó la frente.

—Yuri...— musitó el japonés con la voz entre cortada y lágrimas en los ojos—... Yo no quiero que esto se termine— corrió a sus brazos y posó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, pero no obtuvo contacto físico alguno de parte del otro.

—Yuuri, todo lo que sucedió me ha dolido mucho. Por ahora prefiero que nos distanciemos, no quiero hacerte daño por sentirme dolido como lo estoy ahora. Desearía darte una respuesta con la cabeza fría, pero si llegásemos a solucionar las cosas quiero que tengas claro que jamás volverán a ser como antes— Yuuri se aferró a su pecho y comenzó a sollozar, la desesperación comenzó a inundarlo, realmente lo estaba perdiendo.

Yuri finalmente dejó de lado unos instantes su postura ruda y acarició la mejilla del azabache, luego bajo su mano al mentón del contrario deseando besarlo, anhelando aquellos besos tan dulces que siempre buscaba. Alzó el mentón de Yuuri decidido a besarlo, en un intento de obligarse a olvidar todo, hacer como que nada hubiese pasado, aunque fuera una farsa al menos sería feliz a su lado. Pero cuando vio a los ojos del japonés, de inmediato que dio cuenta que lo único que sentía era angustia y un tremendo vacío. Sus ojos brillaron y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para después soltar el agarre de Yuuri avanzando unos pasos.

—Yuri...— el azabache le tomó del brazo, su rostro lucía igual de hermoso que siempre y el brillo de las lágrimas resaltaban aún más sus bellos ojos, a Yuri le pareció tan hermoso como una rosa y a la vez tan doloroso como sus espinas —...Puedo besarte una última vez? —

El rubio sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, avanzó unos pasos hacia el japonés y le tomó bruscamente del mentón con la diestra, con la otra mano lo tomó de la cintura después de dejar la maleta en el suelo. Le miró a los ojos molesto, como podía pedirle algo así después de todo? Realmente creía que se merecía aquél beso?. Con frialdad se acercó a los labios y lo besó intensamente, sólo con pasión sin demostrar una pizca de amor.

El corazón de Yuuri se aceleró, el beso que el rubio le estaba dando era distinto a los habituales, era un tanto más brusco y descuidado, pero de todas formas le produjo cosquillas en el pecho y un sentimiento desbordante que le hiso derramar un par de lágrimas. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, con todas las ganas que tenía de no dejarlo ir. Cuando les faltó el aire se distanciaron unos centímetros y fue ahí, cuando cruzaron sus miradas, el momento en el que Yuuri se dio cuenta que los sentimientos del rubio habían cambiado, su mirada era más fría e indiferente.

Yuri tomó su maleta y se giró para continuar su camino hacia la salida, bajó las escaleras y atravesó el salón central con elegancia. Su determinación se evidenciaba en cada paso, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta sintió como si dejara atrás al viejo Yuri, atrás quedaban su dolor, su amor y su pasado.


	21. Capítulo XX

Yuri llegó tan pronto como pudo a la casa de Seung, estaba agotado, hastiado de absolutamente todo en su vida. En qué momento se había convertido en un patético ser hambriento de amor?... suspiró hondo y se juró a sí mismo no creer más en esos cuentos para infantes que hablaban sobre el amor eterno y verdadero. Se juró a sí mismo no volver a ser incondicional esperando migajas de nadie, se juró a sí mismo ponerse en prioridad frente a todo, ahora sería egoísta, igual de egoísta que Viktor, igual de egoísta que Yuuri, igual de egoísta que sus padres cuando tomaron la decisión de abandonarlo. Con cada paso que avanzaba hacia la entrada de la casa iba dejando atrás su antigua forma de ser.

Seung salió de inmediato a recibirlo y no tuvo que preguntar absolutamente nada para darse cuenta de que tan serios eran los problemas de Yuri. El rubio lucía terriblemente demacrado y el brillo altanero de sus ojos se había esfumado en medio de su melancólica expresión. Sus ojos bajaron a las manos de Yuri que cargaban una maleta.

— ¿Vienes a quedarte? — le preguntó el coreano con asombro. No tenía ningún problema si el rubio se iba a vivir con él por un tiempo pero todo era demasiado repentino.

—No, vengo a despedirme... regresaré a Rusia— Seung se llevó las manos a la boca en expresión de asombro y tomó a Yuri del brazo.

—Adelante pasa, es mejor que hablemos un poco antes de que tomes esa clase de decisiones— concluyó Seung un tanto preocupado por su gran amigo. Yuri avanzó como un zombie guiado por el brazo ajeno, la catarsis en su interior le estaba consumiendo. Tomó asiento en la sala de estar del coreano y un par de sirvientes les trajeron copas de sangre mientras otro se llevaba su maleta a una habitación por órdenes de Seung.

—No hay mucho más en lo que pensar, realmente quiero volver a Rusia— Yuri tomó la copa mirando con desdén y dándole un profundo sorbo. Beber sangre siempre le calmaba y le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

—Vamos, no pudo ser tan terrible... ¿Que sucedió? — Seung cruzó las piernas con elegancia y le dio un sutil sorbo a su copa mirando a Yuri con curiosidad, hace años que no le veía tan mal.

—Yuuri me engañó con Viktor y por lo que pude deducir ambos sienten algo por el otro— el sólo hecho de decirlo le provocaba una punzada en el pecho, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y decidió desviar la mirada, lo último que quería en ese momento era lucir patético. Presionó la copa con frustración e ira haciendo que se trizara levemente.

—Maldito Viktor...— musitó Seung un tanto ofuscado, desde que vio hace años como el rubio sufría por él no le caía mucho en gracia y ahora con lo que Yuri estaba contando definitivamente no lo tragaba. —Pero Yuri, no seas idiota. Es tu convertido... es tuyo ¿Acaso vas a dejarlo ir así tan fácilmente? ¿Se lo vas a dar a Viktor así nada más? —

—No lo sé, por el momento no tengo ánimos de luchar por Yuuri. Puede que te parezca cobarde de mi parte hacerme a un lado y quizá Yuuri piense lo mismo... pero si hay algo con lo que no puedo lidiar es con la traición, odio que me hayan ocultado todo, odio que me hubieran ocasionado problemas fingiendo que se odiaban. Si tan sólo hubieran sido sinceros las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, tu sabes perfectamente que algunas veces compartí a Viktor, si hubieran sido sinceros podría haberme planteado compartir a Yuuri—

—Oh entiendo, estás herido. Personalmente creo que no deberías compartir nada, si el japonés es tu felicidad Viktor no tiene por qué meter sus narices ahí—

—Bueno, ya ni siquiera sé si él es mi felicidad sabes— las cosas para Yuri realmente habían cambiado, pero debía replantearse demasiadas cosas.

—Entiendo que quieras alejarte de ahí por un tiempo, pero creo que ir a Rusia es demasiado, estoy seguro que si te vas no regresarás—

—No te equivocas, si me voy también creo que no voy a regresar—

—Qué te parece si hacemos algo, quédate a vivir conmigo mientras aclaras tu mente. Si después de aclarar tu mente sigues queriendo volver a Rusia no te voy a detener—

—No quiero darte problemas Seung, creo que no es una buena idea—

—Ah, por favor. Yo te di demasiados problemas en la escuela de leyes, tómalo como una retribución de mi parte— Seung le sonrió amablemente esperando que Yuri aceptara su propuesta, realmente no quería alejarse de él después de haberse reencontrado con él.

—Tienes razón, sí que me diste problemas idiota— Yuri sonrió y le lanzó un cojín riendo al ver como la sangre se había derramado sobre la ropa del coreano.

—No abuses de mi paciencia y ya deja de comportarte como una quinceañera herida. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos— Un sirviente comenzó a limpiarle la sangre del traje con delicadeza mientras Seung cambiaba su expresión a una más seria.

— ¿A qué clase de cosas te refieres? — Yuri dejó de mofarse y dejó su copa a un lado para escuchar con atención a su amigo.

—A la actividad de la VCD, debemos seguir el plan de defender a Viktor junto a su padre. Aunque a mí no me agrade y tu tengas problemas con él es nuestro líder, no debemos dejar que la VCD acabe con la sociedad vampírica. Jean y yo impedimos un ataque contra la mansión pero no sabemos si podremos detenerlos por más tiempo—

—Sé que la situación es seria, pero realmente no tengo ánimos de pensar en eso ahora— Yuri se sentía completamente agotado y la VCD era lo último que le importaba en esos momentos, aunque en el fondo aquél suero y la experimentación que estaban llevando acabo le daba escalofríos.

—Está bien, es mejor que vayas a descansar— Seung suspiró y se puso de pie para hablarle a uno de sus sirvientes —Guíalo a la habitación junto a la mía, arreglen todo. Yuri será nuestro huésped por un tiempo. Los sirvientes asintieron y se retiraron junto a Yuri.

—Gracias— susurró el rubio al pasar por el lado de Seung camino a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

.

.

.

Al otro día temprano en la mañana Viktor había arribado a Londres junto con Alex, Mila le había llamado hace algunas horas para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, Yuri debía estar pensando que ellos habían maquinado todo en secreto cuando en realidad las cosas entre él y el japonés habían nacido poco a poco, cobrando fuerza de una manera inexplicable. Pese a la distancia, pese a lo indebido, pese a que antes de odiaban. En esos momentos Viktor se sentía un poco atrapado por el recuerdo de Yuuri, le gustaba demasiado. Lo único que pudo hacerle soportar aquél aburrido viaje y los malos ratos que sufrió con los líderes mundiales, fue la hermosa sonrisa y la expresión tímida con la que siempre lo miraba aquél bello vampiro.

Su chofer lo pasó a buscar al aeropuerto, Alex decidió volver a su casa para arreglar unos asuntos. Se despidieron de un abrazo junto con la promesa de Alex de volver pronto a visitarlo, Viktor no quiso contarle absolutamente nada acerca del caos en su hogar, más que mal era un asunto que debía resolver solo.

Los minutos que le tomó al chofer llegar a la mansión se le hicieron eternas, quería saber cómo estaba Yuuri y su pequeño ángel que había huido del hogar. Apenas llegó Mila lo recibió con mucho cariño mientras los sirvientes le ayudaban con las maletas.

—Mila! — exclamó con alegría el peli plata rodeando a la pelirroja con sus brazos.

—Viktor te hemos necesitado tanto durante estos días— Musitó la colorina hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. —Yuri se fue y no tenemos idea donde se encuentra. Dijo que volvería a Rusia—

— ¿No contesta el teléfono? — Viktor comenzó a preocuparse, Yuri se había comportado así un par de ocasiones cuando ellos peleaban fuerte pero jamás lo había oído decir que volvería a Rusia.

—No... y Yuuri, él está destrozado. No ha querido comer ni salir de su habitación— exclamó Mila afligida.

—Iré a verlo de inmediato— El corazón de Viktor se estremeció, la situación era mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Imaginar a ambos sufriendo era algo que realmente le partía el corazón y lo peor de todo es que era su culpa.

—Ve con él por favor, a mí no ha querido abrirme la puerta de su habitación y apenas me contesta— confesó con tristeza —Yo me preocupo del resto, ve—

Viktor caminó con paso apresurado dentro de la mansión, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. En esos momentos odiaba tener una casa tan gigantesca, su ansiedad aumentaba con cada paso que daba para llegar a la habitación de japonés, hasta que por fin llegó y tocó a la puerta con sutileza.

El japonés yacía al interior de su habitación sobre la cama completamente ensimismado, deprimido y con un sentimiento de culpa que lo consumía cada vez más. Preguntándose donde podría estar Yuri en esos momentos y sintiendo la punzada en el pecho que le causaba la ausencia del vampiro que lo convirtió.

— ¿Yuuri? — Musitó afligido —Soy yo, Viktor—

Al escuchar la voz de Viktor se levantó rápidamente a abrirle la puerta, giró el pomo de la misma y allí estaba, aquél hermoso vampiro peli plata que había causado confusión en su cabeza, aquél en el que no había dejado de pensar desde su partida.

—Viktor— musitó con timidez, mientras el mayor acortaba la distancia entre ellos para cobijarlo en sus brazos.

—Mila me contó todo, siento mucho no haber estado aquí para solucionar las cosas— le habló con una voz suave mientras le acariciaba el azabache cabello.

—Se fue Viktor, Yuri se marchó— se aferró más al torso del mayor y comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

—Tranquilo, te prometo que lo voy a buscar y hablaré con él para que vuelva, déjalo en mis manos— Viktor se alejó un poco de Yuuri para tomarle el rostro con sus manos y mirarlo directamente a los ojos color ámbar. Le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares y le besó la frente.

—Estoy confundido Viktor, no sé lo que siento por ti y ahora tampoco sé lo que siento por Yuri— le confesó avergonzado.

—No te presiones hermoso, lo único que puedo decirte es lo que yo siento por ti. Me gustas mucho, demasiado diría yo— confesó riendo nerviosamente —Incluso creo que he comenzado a necesitarte y a veces no puedo sacarte de mi mente, pero no quiero interponerme en lo que tienen Yuri y tú, comprendes? —

—Ya no hace falta preocuparse por eso, Yuri me dejó. Por eso se marchó de aquí— Viktor abrió los ojos sorprendido, realmente la situación era peor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Te dejó? ¿Eso quiere decir que rompió el vínculo? —

—No, no lo hizo. Sólo me dijo que no quería seguir conmigo y se marchó— Yuuri volvió a aferrarse al pecho de Viktor, pese al dolor que sentía por haber sido abandonado por Yuri la presencia del mayor le hacía sentir un poco de paz.

—Comprendo. Siento hacer esta pregunta precisamente en este momento, pero necesito hacerlo para saber cómo ayudar. ¿Tú quieres recuperar a Yuri? — el corazón de Viktor comenzó a acelerarse, por una parte se sentía terrible al oír todo lo que el menor le estaba diciendo, pero la parte que sentía cosas por él se sentía alegre porque eso significaba tener una oportunidad de estar con la persona que había tocado su corazón.

—Quiero estar con él pero siento que no lo merezco, porque lo traicioné. Pero por otra parte Viktor... no puedo negar el hecho de que tengo sentimientos hacia a ti que sinceramente crecieron a pesar de tu ausencia— Yuuri escondió su cabeza al terminar la confesión, estaba completamente sonrojado y a la vez se sentía mal por estar confesando sus sentimientos en un momento como ese. Pero era la verdad, añoraba a Viktor cada vez más.

Pese a la culpa, pese a lo egoísta que estaba siendo, Viktor no pudo evitar tomar Yuri del mentón y besarlo dulcemente en los labios. Se sentía alegre y sonría levemente mientras lo besaba, él le correspondía, correspondía sus sentimientos. Jamás se había sentido así por absolutamente nadie, ¿Acaso Yuuri era el gran amor que siempre estuvo esperando?

Al sentir los dulces labios de Viktor, Yuri no pudo evitar corresponderlos. Era algo inevitable, como si alguna clase de fuerza invisible los uniera siempre de manera irremediable. Como si hubieran nacido para hacerse compañía, cuando se sentía en los brazos de Viktor toda soledad o tristeza se desvanecía. En el fondo sabía que era un canalla con Yuri por estar haciendo eso, pero era absolutamente inevitable. Era algo que escapaba a la lógica, a la cordura o a sus buenas intenciones.


	22. Capítulo XXI

Los días habían pasado lentos para Yuri, a pesar de que vivir con Seung era divertido, cuando su novio Jean lo iba a visitar todo se tornaba cursi y aburrido para su gusto, así que generalmente prefería salir de cacería. Viktor lo había fastidiado toda la semana llamándolo mentalmente, utilizando el vínculo que aún no rompían y había noches completas en que una angustia lo invadía de manera asfixiante, proveniente del vínculo con Yuuri.

Aquellos días en soledad, le habían servido para pensar en muchas cosas. Pensó en que realmente se apresuró en formalizar una relación con su convertido y también meditó sobre sus tontos ideales románticos en los que soñaba con ser imprescindible para alguien, se juró así mismo dejar de ser tan soñador al respecto y vivir un poco más con los pies en la tierra, ya tenía varios siglos sobre sí, era hora de comenzar a aprender algunas cosas. La principal era, no depender absolutamente de nadie en ningún sentido, aunque eso era un tanto irónico en esos momentos ya que dependía de Seung.

—Yuri, ya deja de deprimirte por ese maldito vampiro— Bufó Seung al darse cuenta de que Yuri no estaba prestando atención a lo que le estaba contando y era algo realmente importante.

—Ya déjame idiota, últimamente andas insoportable... debe ser porque el humano no ha tenido tiempo venir a c...— Yuri iba a continuar pero un cojín que se estrelló en su boca lo detuvo en seco —Hey, eso dolió—

—No es un tema relevante en esos momentos— Seung hizo los ojos en blanco y Yuri se largó a reír.

—Está bien, te prestaré atención— El rubio se recostó de costado en el Futon de terciopelo negro que estaba en frente del sillón estilo victoriano donde Seung estaba sentado.

—Recuerdas al agente Otabek? El chico con el que te peleaste...— Yuri dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia él y asintió con una expresión mustia. —Bueno, él quería delatar a JJ en la VCD. Jean intentó por todos los medios que eso no sucediera, persuadiéndolo e incluso amenazándolo—

—...y? Por qué me tiene que interesar esto? — Musitó Yuri mirándose las uñas de manera desinteresada y acomodándose un poco más en el sillón.

—Ugh, eres insufrible... Bueno, la cosa es que Jean averiguó quien fue el vampiro que atacó a sus padres cuando era pequeño y resulta que es el mismo vampiro que quiere revivir la VCD para que derroque el reinado de Viktor—

— ¿Estás de broma? — Por fin Seung había logrado captar su atención, en primer lugar no tenía idea que los humanos planeaban revivir a un vampiro para reemplazar a Viktor — ¿Enserio planean eso? ¿A quién desean revivir? —

—Artelium, lo quieren a él— El rostro de Yuri palideció al escuchar las palabras de Seung, ese vampiro fue un Originario muy despiadado. Lo durmieron porque tenía un hambre voraz y gustaba de alimentarse de Vampiros causándoles la muerte.

—Los humanos son unos imbéciles, quieren revivir a quien traerá consigo su extinción— Yuri se había levantado del futon y estaba sentado con una actitud un tanto intranquila, Seung estaba relajado pero absolutamente serio mirándole de manera fría.

—Bueno, el caso es que al descubrir eso Otabek decidió unirse a nosotros, lo que nos da dos infiltrados en la VCD con altos cargos— sonrió con satisfacción, estaba completamente orgulloso del trabajo de inteligencia que había hecho JJ. Aunque todos pensaran que era un idiota y que no se merecía el cargo, tanto JJ como su jefe y Seung sabían que Jean tenía pasta para el puesto que ocupaba, detrás de su fachada de idiota se escondía uno de los espías y agentes más destacados de su generación.

—Ugh, que desagrado. A la última persona en el mundo a quien quiero ver es a ese estúpido humano— bufó Yuri con desgano, aún tenía el orgullo herido por haber sido humillado de esa manera por un simple humano. De sólo recordarlo le daban escalofríos.

—Pues qué lástima, porque van a tener que llevarse de maravillas si quieres mantener tu culo a salvo y el de todos nosotros— exclamó Seung un tanto molesto, ya comenzaba a cansarse un poco de la actitud antojadiza e irreverente que había tomado Yuri los últimos días —A lo mejor si deja que lo muerdas se te quita esa cara de amargado— bromeó de manera traviesa.

—Olvídalo, ni muerto— bufó Yuri desviando la mirada con desdén hacia el hermoso ventanal a su izquierda donde entraba la luz del medio día y en el fondo se lograban observar las diversas rosas de colores que adornaban el antejardín de la casa del coreano.

—A mí me parece atractivo— confesó Seung con una seductora sonrisa.

—Tienes un pésimo gusto— replicó Yuri con una expresión mustia para molestarlo.

—Tienes razón, por eso me gustabas cuando íbamos a la escuela de leyes. Tenía un pésimo gusto— exclamó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—Touché— exclamó Yuri comenzando a reír, hace días que no reía por estupideces como esas y era todo gracias a Seung. Si no estuviera con su mejor amigo Yuri realmente creía que podría estar aún más deprimido o haberse metido en problemas. Después de todo, dejar de ser dependiente no era algo que se podía lograr de la noche a la mañana y ahí estaba Seung su amigo incondicional para él. Acaso era mejor apostarle al amor fraternal?, al menos ese jamás le había fallado.

—Van a venir a la noche, tenemos que comenzar a planear bien las cosas—

— ¿Quiénes? — Yuri se había distraído nuevamente de la conversación debido a sus constantes estados de introspección, Seung rodó los ojos hacia un lado y se paró caminando con la manera elegante que le caracterizaba hacia el futon donde Yuri estaba sentado.

—Jean y Otabek, tonto— Seung le pasó una mano por la mejilla secando una de las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar Yuri sin darse cuenta —No soporto verte así, ¿Por qué no te abres hacia mí para ver si puedo ayudarte? —

—No quiero, es patético— musitó Yuri aún impresionado por no haberse percatado del momento en que comenzó a llorar, generalmente era así. Se reía y luego comenzaban los momentos de introspección que generalmente se acompañaban de lágrimas, estúpidas y vergonzosas lágrimas, estúpidos signos de debilidad.

—Habla— le ordenó Seung mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Yuri lucía un tanto demacrado. Se había alimentado a duras penas esos días ya que decía detestar el sabor de la sangre de los humanos que cazaba y se negaba a morderlo. A pesar de eso su belleza no se había esfumado en lo absoluto, es más, ese aire melancólico y misterioso le daba un atractivo especial.

—Me siento frustrado y estúpido por seguir albergando sentimientos hacia dos seres que no se merecen ni siquiera mis pensamientos— confesó con desdén y poco a poco la ira comenzó a invadirlo.

—Lo que más me inquieta es pensar que Yuuri pudiera tener el mismo final que yo, me refiero a que Viktor lo deseche cuando se aburra de él con la estúpida excusa que utilizó conmigo. Suena estúpido, pero una parte de mi cree que Viktor jamás va a poder amar a Yuuri como yo estaba comenzando a hacerlo— Las lágrimas cristalinas y brillantes de Yuri comenzaron a recorrerle las pálidas mejillas.

—... y si no es así? ¿Qué tal si Viktor realmente se enamora de él? — Seung le pasó un brazo por la espalda y comenzó a acariciarle la misma en señal de apoyo.

—Me sentiría feliz por ambos, pero a la vez me causaría más frustración y la estúpida interrogante que me he hecho todos estos días. ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? ¿Por qué nadie puede corresponder mis malditos sentimientos? —

—No hay nada de malo contigo bonito, yo creo que sólo has puesto los ojos en las personas equivocadas— concluyó Seung, realmente Yuuri no le agradaba en lo absoluto, desde el primer día en que lo vió sintió que no era del tipo que congeniaría con Yuri.

—Yuuri me llama todas las noches y eso me tortura demasiado, pero no tengo el valor aún de deshacer el vínculo— Yuri se llevó las manos a la cara y se inclinó hacia sus piernas, adoptando una posición que denotaba la difícil situación en la que se encontraba. Entre la espada y la pared.

—No lo deshagas... al menos hasta que logres olvidarlo—

—Tienes razón, creo que por ahora es una buena idea— Yuri suspiró y volvió a la postura erguida un tanto más aliviado —Iré a tomar un baño— exclamó antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la tina.

.

.

.

—Yuuri, no me gusta que te tortures de ésta forma— Le susurró Viktor mientras lo abrazaba. Yuuri se encontraba recostado sobre la cama del rubio completamente deprimido.

—Lo extraño demasiado, se siente como morir cada día en el interior— musitó en un hilo de voz dejándose acariciar por el peliplata.

—El vínculo es así, yo me he sentido miserable estos días tanto por el vínculo como por los sentimientos que tengo hacia él— confesó Viktor deslizando sus pálidos y delgados dedos por el obscuro cabello del japonés.

— ¿Que sientes por él? — preguntó Yuuri casi sin energías, si no fuera por Viktor quizá ya habría incluso dejado de alimentarse.

—Lo amo, como si fuera parte de mi familia— Viktor suspiró profundamente con nostalgia y apretó ligeramente al japonés con sus brazos —... y tú? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —

—No lo sé, creí amarlo... pero apareciste tú. Creí que era sólo el vínculo, pero ahora siento que algo más me tiene así, creo que estaba comenzando a enamorarme de él— confesó un tanto avergonzado, Viktor le sonrió con ternura y le acarició el rostro, observando aquellos bellos y profundos ojos ámbar.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? — le besó delicadamente la punta de la nariz y acercó la cabeza del japonés a su pecho.

—Es distinto, por Yuri siento algo más pasional y por ti... me cuesta explicarlo. Es como el suave aroma de las rosas del jardín o la suave textura de las plumas. Es como algo que estuviera en el aire que nos rodea, algo que es omnipresente y omnipotente. Es como si no pudiera negarme a lo que siento, como un hechizo, sí como un hechizo— Le miró con ternura y acarició los plateados cabellos del vampiro que tenía en frente.

—Sé que es pronto para decirlo, pero tú eres todo Yuuri. Todo para mí, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir de esta forma... tan vivo. Irónicamente me siento vivo— Bromeó Viktor y Yuuri le respondió con un puchero.

—No bromees con esas cosas... nunca se cuando hablas en serio— dijo con actitud y voz mimada. Viktor lo tomó de los costados y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—Me gustas más cuando sonríes, no cuando me pones esas caras de enojado— le contestó con voz mimada mientras Yuuri no paraba de reír y retorcerse por las cosquillas.

—Basta... ja ja ja... en serio— rogó Yuuri sosteniendo las manos de Viktor, pero el ruso no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—No, ya me hiciste enojar. Ahora me las vas a pagar— exclamó con un exagerado y teatral tono de voz continuando con la broma, intentando fallidamente de zafarse del agarre de manos que Yuuri le tenía. Cuando se rindió optó por probar otra forma de fastidiarlo, acercó su boca al cuello del japonés y comenzó a deslizar sus labios en zigzag para provocarle cosquillas.

—Basta Viktor, estoy hablando en serio— reclamó Yuuri en medio de las risas, sintiendo pequeños cosquilleos en el pecho cada vez que Viktor rosaba su cuello.

—No me voy a detener— le contestó Viktor con una mirada traviesa y desafiante, se acercó nuevamente hacia el cuello del japonés y comenzó a soplar de manera suave, cada vez que se detenía para inspirar aire sus sentidos se llenaban más y más del atrayente aroma de Yuuri.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos y apretó las manos de Viktor con suavidad, dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que Viktor estaba provocando en él —Viktor...— Susurró con los ojos aún cerrados.

El mayor se acercó al cuello de Yuuri y rosó su nariz en él, inundando sus sentidos de aquél embriagante aroma. Todo había ya dejado de ser una broma y un juego, aquella cercanía se les comenzaba a escapar de las manos, en todos esos días no habían mantenido mucho contacto físico más que unos cuantos abrazos por respeto a Yuuri, pero eso había sido como echarle gasolina a la hoguera.

—Viktor no debemos...— gimoteó Yuuri mientras Viktor pasaba suavemente la lengua por su cuello. Ya le había soltado las manos y las manos ajenas con caricias sutiles intentaban descubrir y recorrer su delicado torso.

—Lo sé, pero realmente siento que no puedo detenerme— confesó el ruso besando y saboreando aquél cuello de la persona que le quitaba el sueño.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio y sólo coló sus manos por la espalda ajena apretándolo un poco con sus dedos cada vez que sentía aquellas fuertes sensaciones que Viktor le provocaba. El mayor casi sin voluntad propia, se dejó llevar completamente por sus deseos, enterrando sus colmillos en el cuello del azabache mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

El menor acercó su boca al pálido y largo cuello del mayor con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, sintiendo una y mil placenteras sensaciones, abrió su boca mordiendo con delicadeza, bebiendo la sangre en medio de un frenesí de placer. Porque si había algo más placentero para un vampiro que hacer el amor, era beber la sangre del ser que amas.


	23. Capítulo XXII

Transcurrieron tres semanas en las que Yuri se había confinado en la casa de Seung sin dar señal alguna de vida a Viktor, ni a Yuuri y tampoco a Mila, muchas veces habían interrogado al coreano acerca del paradero de Yuri, pero el rubio le había hecho prometer que no diría palabra alguna. Seung, Jean, Otabek y él trabajan en secreto, a espaldas de Viktor frustrando la mayor cantidad de estrategias de la VCD que les era posible. Esto había provocado que la hostilidad entre Otabek y Yuri comenzara a distenderse, no se podía decir que fueran amigos pero al menos ya no intentaban matarse y de vez en cuando bromeaban sobre lo melosos que eran Seung y JJ.

La última semana la actividad de los agentes de la VCD se había vuelto un tanto más hostil, la cifra de vampiros desaparecidos había ascendido a sesenta de los cuales se presumía que estaban muertos. Principalmente eran aliados de Viktor, los humanos estaban actuando de manera astuta, asesinando o chantajeando a todos los vampiros que pudieran ayudar a Viktor en una presunta guerra.

Seung continuó trabajando con Viktor y Alex tal como todos lo habían acordado, la nueva misión a cargo del coreano era conseguir un suero que podía ser la clave para encontrar el antídoto al que debilitaba a los vampiros, era una misión altamente arriesgada y como Jean estaba bajo sospecha en la VCD el único que podía hacerlo era Otabek, pero necesitaban un chivo expiatorio.

—Estás bromeando? — Exclamó Yuri estupefacto después de oír la petición de Seung —Es absolutamente humillante que tenga que hacerme pasar por un rehén del idiota— bufó con desagrado.

—A mí tampoco me hace gracia la idea, eres la última persona con la que me gustaría trabajar— le contestó Otabek un tanto ofuscado.

—No estás ayudando— le susurró Seung y le apretó el brazo —Yuri cariño, a mí me conocen. No se van a tragar que Otabek me atrapó, eres el único que puede hacerlo— le suplicó el coreano acariciándole el cabello. —De lo contrario tendríamos que pedirle ayuda a Viktor—

—Olvídalo, no metan a Viktor en esto. Está bien, lo haré— contestó Yuri resignado, prefería mil veces tener que compartir tiempo con el molesto de Otabek que ir tras Viktor a pedir ayuda.

—Gracias su majestad— le contestó irónicamente el kazajo haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de burla.

—Sé que lo vas a disfrutar, idiota y eso es lo que más me molesta— bufó Yuri y luego le arrojó uno de los almohadones del sillón.

—Tenlo por seguro, te lo recordaré siempre que pueda y me reiré cada vez que lo recuerde— le dijo Otabek riendo, luego de esquivar el ataque.

—Ustedes se comportan como unos críos, cuánto tiempo más les tomará ser maduros y tomarse las cosas en serio? — suspiró Jean mientras tomaba a Seung del brazo y lo jalaba a su lado. —No es verdad cielito? — se dirigió Seung para luego besarle la mejilla y el cuello.

—Basta, me haces cosquillas— exclamó el coreano mientras reía.

—Ugh, ya comenzaron... yo me largo esto es asqueroso— exclamó Yuri rodando los ojos hacia un lado y luego levantándose del sillón para salir del salón principal.

—¿Te recuerda viejos tiempos? — Le dijo Otabek para molestarlo, últimamente hacer enojar a Yuri se había vuelto uno de sus hobbies favoritos.

—Cállate! — bufó Yuri molesto y salió al jardín con un humor terrible.

Otabek lo siguió, después de todo a él tampoco le agradaba presenciar las escenitas de Jean y Seung. Apenas salió al jardín pudo ver a Yuri acostado en el césped observando las estrellas, atravesó el jardín de rosas y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Qué observas? — le preguntó curioso, mientras Yuri ya comenzaba a ponerle la mustia expresión que ponía cada vez que se le acercaba.

—¿Qué quieres? — le contestó Yuri sin mucho interés, manteniendo su mirada en el estrellado cielo.

—Sólo quiero que nos llevemos mejor, sé que comenzamos mal, pero ahora tenemos una misión importante y lo mejor es que ambos pongamos de nuestra parte—

—Puede que tengas razón, pero los vampiros somos distintos a los humanos. No necesitamos del cariño o el compañerismo para hacer las cosas bien— respondió con altanería.

—No sé para qué me molesto— Otabek suspiró y comenzó a levantarse del césped con la intención de marcharse, pero Yuri le tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

—Lo haré con una condición, admite que los vampiros somos mejores— Otabek lo miró un tanto desconcertado y alzó la ceja, luego rodó los ojos hacia un lado y volvió a tomar asiento al lado del vampiro.

—Eres tan infantil...— suspiró mientras Yuri le dirigía una cara traviesa— Los vampiros son mejores— musitó con desgano mientras el rubio se torcía de la risa.

—ja ja ja jamás pensé que podía hacerte decir eso— Yuri continuaba riendo mientras Otabek lo seguía observando serio con la ceja alzada.

—Feliz? — replicó Otabek comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Feliz— contestó Yuri mirándolo con una sonrisa —Observaba las estrellas, siempre me ha causado curiosidad saber que hay más allá. ¿A ti no? —

—Claro que me causa curiosidad, siempre me he preguntado lo mismo desde que era pequeño— Otabek se recostó al lado de Yuri y comenzó a contemplar las estrellas.

—Otabek, te has enamorado? — le preguntó Yuri aun contemplando el firmamento, Otabek giró levemente su cabeza para mirarlo, que pretendía el rubio con esas preguntas tan repentinas?.

—No, supongo que tú sí— Otabek suspiró y nuevamente dirigió la mirada hacia la estrellada noche.

—Sí, pero me gustaría no haberlo hecho jamás. Es más, te aconsejo que no lo hagas, nunca— La expresión de Yuri cambió, nuevamente estaba recordando sus decepciones amorosas. En qué momento se había vuelto tan patético?.

—Bueno, no se qué tan malo sea, pero Jean y Seung se ven felices. Supongo que debe ser como jugar a la ruleta rusa—

—Algo así, de todas formas el amor es para idiotas. Por eso Seung y JJ están enamorados— Yuri suspiró y comenzó a reír junto con Otabek.

—Eso también te hace un idiota porque te enamoraste— Otabek le dio un suave codazo para molestarlo y continuó riendo.

—Lo era, ya dejé de ser un idiota—

—Eso significa que ya no estás enamorado? — le preguntó Otabek con asombro, hace una semana solamente lo había visto llorando en el jardín y a esas alturas ya todos en la casa de Seung sabían el por qué.

—Sí, exactamente como lo dices—

—Pero aún luces nostálgico— le cuestionó el kazajo.

—Lo sé, pero no es el amor el motivo de mi tristeza, es algo que no entenderás. Son sentimentalismos de vampiros— Yuri se levantó rápidamente usando su poder provocando que Otabek se sobresaltara —Bueno, es tarde y tengo la mala costumbre humana de dormir. Buenas noches— musitó antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos del kazajo.

.

.

.

—Has tenido noticias de Yuri? — le preguntó Viktor a Mila un tanto preocupado. Hace tres semanas que no sabían absolutamente nada de él.

—Nada— le contestó Mila con tristeza.

—Estoy seguro que Seung sabe algo y no quiere decirnos— bufó Yuuri con desagrado, aquél vampiro no le agradaba en absoluto y la forma en que evitaba hablar sobre el paradero de Yuri se le hacía bastante sospechosa.

—Tranquilo cariño, Seung debe estar por llegar. Prometo que intentaré sacarle algo— Viktor abrazó al japonés y le besó la cabeza con dulzura.

—Gracias Viktor— musitó el azabache y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ir con Mila a pasear por los jardines.

Viktor le sonrió con dulzura y se giró para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones donde Alex lo esperaba. Las últimas tres semanas habían sido bastante ajetreadas con lo que respectaba a los agentes de la VCD. Además el estado de ánimo de Yuuri había estado particularmente inestable debido a la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba lejos de su vampiro convertidor, Viktor le había sugerido muchas veces que debía pedirle a Yuri que deshiciera el vínculo para que pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos, pero éste aún tenía dudas al respecto.

—Llamé a Seung y dijo que viene en camino— le dijo Alex apenas entró a la sala de reuniones. —Qué sucede? Luces un tanto intranquilo— le preguntó el vampiro al ver la expresión angustiada de Viktor.

—No entiendo a Yuuri, a veces siento que me ama pero luego lo veo llorar por Yuri y me confunde— le confesó afligido.

—Es normal Viktor, Yuri lo abandonó sin deshacer el vínculo. Me pasó algo similar cuando tomé distancia de la innombrable, dale tiempo— Alex le palmoteó la espalda y le sonrió para darle ánimos.

—Lo sé, pero estoy enamorado de él y cada día mis sentimientos son más intensos. Me siento mal por toda la situación, pero a veces deseo que Yuri no vuelva y que Yuuri sea sólo mío, entonces mis sentimientos hacia Yuri se hacen presentes haciéndome desear que regrese. Es una batalla constante en mi interior, amo a Yuri casi como a un hijo y me duele que no esté aquí, me preocupa su paradero— Viktor suspiró y agachó la mirada un tanto agotado por toda la situación.

—Respecto a eso Viktor creo que deberías separar las cosas, es normal que veas a Yuri como tu rival pero también es normal que sientas mucho cariño hacia él. Después de todo fue tu compañero por mucho tiempo. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es pedirle a Yuri que rompa el vínculo y ver que pasa—

—Sí, pienso de la misma manera. Gracias por escucharme— Viktor abrazó a Alex de forma fraternal y luego ambos se separaron al oír que tocaban la puerta.

—Viktor, llegó Seung— musitó Mila abriendo la puerta.

Seung quien estaba tras de Mila entró a la habitación donde estaban ambos vampiros y la pelirroja cerró la puerta tras de él. Se quitó el abrigo color gris que traía y se acercó a ambos para saludar, con ese andar sofisticado y arrogante que le caracterizaba.

—Buenas tardes, siento la tardanza— ambos le estrecharon la mano a Seung y se dispusieron a tomar asiento alrededor de una mesa donde últimamente solían discutir los asuntos.

—No te preocupes— le dijo Viktor ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa—¿Cómo va el plan? Crees que sea posible? — Le preguntó Viktor intranquilo mientras Seung esbozaba una confiada sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, ya encontramos la forma de distraer a los agentes sin levantar sospechas. Llevaremos un rehén falso— le informó Seung orgulloso de su plan.

—Brillante! — exclamó Alex intentando coquetear con Seung.

—A mi me parece demasiado arriesgado— cuestionó Viktor acomodando su cabello con la mano derecha.

—Tenemos todo fríamente calculado, no tienen de qué preocuparse— le contestó Seung con plena confianza mientras le sonreía traviesamente a Alex.

—Confiamos en ti— le dijo Alex

—Hasta el momento tus planes no han fallado, así que confío en ti— le dijo Viktor ofreciéndole la mano — Si necesitas ayuda en algo, sólo dilo—

—Está bien y no se preocupen. Todo saldrá perfectamente— musitó Seung levantando la copa de sangre que estaba servida para darle un sorbo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de conversación acerca de los planes contra la VCD y los mil intentos de Viktor por sacarle información sobre Yuri, Seung se puso en marcha de vuelta a la mansión, Yuri le estaba esperando a unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión de Viktor junto con Jean a modo de protección. Cuando iba atravesando por los jardines camino a la salida sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo derecho, se giró asustado sin saber de que se trataba y pudo ver al japonés quien le sostenía con fuerza de la mano.

—¿Dónde está Yuri? — le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y apretando su mano con fuerza.

—No tengo idea— le contestó Seung intentando zafar del agarre.

—No mientas— insistió Yuuri, enterrándole las uñas en el brazo.

—Suéltame, ya te dije que no se nada— le gritó Seung pudiendo por fin zafar del agarre.

—No mientras, tu ropa huele a él— le gritó Yuuri y Seung recordó que el rubio se había puesto tu chaqueta el día anterior.

 _Maldición,_ pensó en su interior. Ya no podría seguir ocultando el paradero del rubio —Está bien, tu ganas está conmigo. Pero no te atrevas a asomarte, ahora es feliz. Ya no te necesita— le dijo con malicia, sabiendo que con eso podía herir al japonés. Después de todo se lo merecía por haber hecho sufrir a su mejor amigo.

—Eres su premio de consuelo— exclamó Yuuri con ira intentando no ponerse a llorar en ese mismo momento.

—Eso es lo que tú dices... pero dime algo. ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarte? — le contestó Seung con una sonrisa burlesca y se giró dándole la espalda para continuar su camino.

—Zorra! — le gritó Yuuri mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y sus manos temblaban.

—Pero no más zorra que tú— le contestó Seung continuando su camino.

Yuuri maldijo al rubio en ese momento, había sufrido tanto en su ausencia. Se había sentido tan culpable por sus sentimientos hacia Viktor mientras el otro se estaba revolcando con el coreano. Había rechazado a Viktor tanta veces pensando en que Yuri estaría sufriendo por su culpa y estaba en un completo error, el rubio probablemente ya ni se acordaba de su existencia.

Yuuri corrió hacia la mansión desesperadamente, secándose las lágrimas en el camino. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y entró para cambiarse de ropa, estaba decidido a olvidar a Yuri como fuera posible. Se quitó la ropa y sacó un kimono de seda de su armario, era de color rojo y en rosado, ramas y flores de sakura estaban bordados en el extremo inferior de la prenda. Una vez que se lo puso, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y se perfumó el cuerpo. Salió de su habitación con sigilo para dirigirse a la habitación de Viktor, tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró a esta y se recostó en la cama para esperarlo.

Después de unos minutos de charla y bromas Alex se marchó de la mansión. Viktor se dirigió de inmediato a ver cómo estaba el japonés, entró a la habitación del azabache y la encontró vacía junto con algunas prendas tiradas en el suelo, observó la situación con extrañeza y decidió dirigirse a su habitación para comprobar si Yuuri estaba descansando ahí como lo hacía algunas veces. Caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación y en cuanto llegó giró rápidamente el pomo de la puerta, lo primero que vió fue al japonés recostado sobre su cama con una hermosa prenda que le hacía lucir exquisitamente bello, sus blancas piernas estaban descubiertas por la abertura lateral del kimono exhibiendo la suave piel del japonés. Viktor tragó saliva y se acercó a Yuuri sentándose a su lado.

—Yuuri... que tramas pequeño? — le habló en un tono aterciopelado mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—Quiero ser tuyo, quiero que me hagas olvidarlo— musitó con una cara traviesa mientras lo jalaba de la corbata para atraerlo. Viktor sonrió de forma coqueta y asintió con lujuria en la mirada.

—No sabes cuánto esperé que me lo pidieras—


	24. Capítulo XXIII

Yuuri se sonrojó con las palabras de Viktor, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir las suaves caricias y besos de peli plata. Viktor le besaba el cuello con ternura tan sólo dando suaves toque con sus labios mientras le desabrochaba el cinto que mantenía cerrado su Yukata.

—Yuuri luces tan hermoso, no hay un ser más bello que tú—Le susurró Viktor en la oreja con una aterciopelada voz.

—Si hay uno, Tú— musitó Yuuri cayendo por completo bajo el hechizo de las caricias que le brindaba el ruso. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, mientras cosquillas en su pecho se hacían presentes con cada caricia que le otorgaba Viktor. Una sensación cálida en su pecho comenzaba a nacer como si sus corazones se sincronizaran y es que Viktor más que acariciarle el cuerpo le acariciaba el alma con su hermosa forma de ser.

—Yuuri, si dices esa clase de cosas voy a enloquecer por ti— le susurró mientras reía traviesamente cerca de su cuello, tomó ambos extremos del kimono y comenzó a abrirlo con suavidad, el ritmo de sus latidos comenzaba a aumentar así como su nerviosismo y excitación. Se sentía como si fuera a hacerlo por primera vez, con mariposas en el estómago y las manos temblorosas. ¿Cómo podía ponerse así? ¿Por qué Yuuri le provocaba sentirse como un principiante?

Yuuri rió coquetamente y se tapó el rostro con las manos una vez que Viktor lo desnudó y no era tan sólo por el hecho de la desnudez misma, más bien se sentía tímido por el hecho de estar entregándose de esa forma, por primera vez con el ruso. La delicadeza y la forma especial como lo trataba le hacía sentir como la joya más preciada del mundo, y es que en el fondo para Viktor Yuuri era algo como eso, una piedra preciosa rara que debía tratar con sutileza.

—Te quiero— gimoteó el japonés colando sus traviesas manos debajo de la polera de Viktor para quitársela, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de sentimiento, comunicándole con sus ojos cuan profundo había calado en su corazón.

—Yo más que eso bebé— le susurró a centímetros de sus labios posándose sobre su delicado y hermoso cuerpo. Yuuri le correspondió el beso de manera suave y pausada, quería sentir y disfrutar cada segundo de unirse junto a Viktor, ya no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por aferrarse al pasado de manera caprichosa.

Ambos continuaron aquél suave y tierno beso en medio de caricias hasta que el aire les hizo falta, Viktor se separó unos centímetros de los labios del japonés y ambos mirándose a los ojos, se sonrieron de manera dulce y amable, como atrapados por un hechizo, el mismo que los empujaba constantemente a estar juntos, el mismo que los hacía luchar por aquello a pesar de que en un principio creyeran que era imposible.

—Viktor...— Susurró Yuuri al sentir como las caricias del ruso comenzaban a quemar en su cuerpo, absolutamente nadie lo había hecho sentir tan vivo como se sentía en ese momento. Viktor comenzó a besar cada centímetro de la pálida y suave piel del japonés, prestando cuidado de hacerlo con suavidad y delicadeza intentando provocar placenteras sensaciones en el otro, recorrió su torso por completo con besos bajando hacia sus caderas, donde continuó besando a su amado. Yuuri arqueó la espalda y aferró sus manos a la espalda de Viktor apenas sintió la boca de éste estimular al centro de su pelvis, el placer que comenzó a sentir era intenso, la lengua y la boca de Viktor se sentían tan sublime. Yuuri gimió suavemente llevándose de inmediato una mano a la boca para dejar de emitir aquellos sonidos que tanto le avergonzaban.

Viktor dejó de estimularlo con su boca y le tomó suavemente el brazo para alejarle la mano de su boca. —No te calles, quiero oírte... esperé tanto oír esa clase de cosas de ti, no seas cruel conmigo— le suplicó con un aterciopelado tono de voz mientras suavemente le besaba la mano.

—Lo siento... no volveré hacerlo. Continúa por favor— le pidió Yuuri completamente sonrojado por la situación, la última frase la dijo en un tono casi inaudible de voz debido a la vergüenza que le provocaba estar pidiendo esa clase de cosas, pero su cuerpo y su alma deseaban a Viktor con intensidad por lo que su orgullo y vergüenza pasaban a segundo plano si se trataba de él.

—No tienes que pedirlo, por supuesto que continuaré— le susurró en el oído de manera traviesa, dándole un suave mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja — ¿Que más quieres que haga, Yuuri?—

—No me hagas decirlo, por favor— le suplicó Yuuri invadido por su gran timidez, aferrándose a los brazos de Viktor, sintiéndose absorto por aquella atracción sublime que sentía hacia él.

—Vamos pídelo, por favor— le insistió, acariciando suavemente su rostro mientras le observaba completamente enamorado del maravilloso ser que tenía en frente.

—Hazme el amor, Vitya— le susurró en el oído con un tono de voz aterciopelado y suplicante. Viktor le miró con lujuria y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa, claro que le haría el amor y no podía ser de otra forma porque ni su deseo era tan grande como lo que sentía por Yuuri en ese momento.

Viktor rió de manera seductora en su oreja y volvió a besarlo en todas esas partes donde era sensible, comenzó por el pecho, para luego bajar lentamente por su abdomen y luego dirigirse a continuar lo que había dejado pendiente en su pelvis.

—Vitya...— gimoteó Yuuri mientras su cuerpo y su mente eran invadidos por el mayor, cada toque, cada caricia, cada estímulo lo llenaban de placer junto con la sublime sensación de ser amado por la persona correcta. Las caricias se sentían como tocar el cielo así como las cosquillas que provenían de su entrepierna y es que Viktor era el único que le había hecho sentir de esa forma, tan desnudo, tan vulnerable y tan amado.

Viktor le besó la entrepierna de la forma más dulce que conocía, para él estar con Yuuri así era una de las cosas más fabulosas que le habían pasado en la vida y es que se sentía por primera vez enamorado, cada gesto, cada gemido, cada contoneo que daba Yuuri lo enamoraba aún más. Su hermosa sonrisa, su cálida mirada, su caprichosa y tierna forma de ser, su amable personalidad, su calidez, todo le enloquecía por completo sobre todo en ese momento donde lo sentía tan suyo y se sentía tan de él.

Yuuri se levantó ligeramente para acercar sus manos a Viktor, acarició delicadamente la piel que se encontraba a su alcance tratando de memorizar cada centímetro, gimiendo suavemente cerca de la oreja ajena sin querer. Sentía como sus latidos se hacían presentes en todo su cuerpo y una calidez interior junto con un sentimiento que le llenaba por completo comenzaba a invadirlo, como una clase de enfermedad que se disemina con rapidez por el cuerpo, podía sentir como una felicidad inexplicable llegaba hacia él, más allá del placer. ¿Acaso a eso le llamaban amor? ¿Amor era ese sentimiento tan inmenso, tan inexplicable, tan sublime que le hacía vibrar por completo?

Viktor comenzó a preparar a su amado para unir sus cuerpos, introdujo sus dedos con suavidad y delicadeza mientras continuaba estimulando el miembro de Yuuri. Pudo notar como el chico arqueaba la espalda y se asustó por un instante, lo que menos quería era causarle algún tipo de daño, alzó su mirada comprobando que la reacción más bien había sido de placer y se sintió satisfecho, lo único que quería era demostrarle a Yuuri cuan enamorado estaba y cuan dispuesto estaba a luchar por lo que comenzaban a construir y es que el chico se había convertido en su primer y gran amor.

Yuuri arqueó la espalda al sentir la intromisión, suspiró y dejó escapar un suave gemido aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza. El chico no sabía lo que sucedía consigo mismo en aquél momento, pero aquella mezcla de placer junto con ese gran e inexplicable sentimiento estaban yendo más allá de sus límites, todo era absolutamente excelso en los brazos de Viktor.

Después de unos minutos de estímulos y caricias, Viktor se quitó el pantalón quedando completamente desnudo, Yuuri lo observó sonrojado, sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago al contemplar la bella imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos y es que Viktor le parecía tan jodidamente hermoso. El ruso se acercó a los labios de Yuuri para besarlo con dulzura, le besó los labios y luego bajó por sus mejillas hacia el cuello. — ¿Puedo? — Le susurró en el oído para luego morderlo con suavidad, mientras seguía estimulándolo con los dedos.

—Sí— le contestó, cerrando los ojos para recibir el mordisco de Viktor. El mayor comenzó a succionar su sangre con suavidad y cautela, en ese momento ambos lograron conectar sus sentimientos producto de la mordida. Yuuri se aferró al torso de Viktor suspirando de vez en cuando en su cuello, su ser completo se estaba sincronizando con el ruso, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo como si tocaran una canción para enamorados. Viktor quitó sus dedos cuando se percató de que ya era el momento y se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri para unirse en cuerpo y alma a la única persona que había despertado el amor en su frío corazón.

Yuuri sintió la intromisión y a pesar de que fue un poco dolorosa en un principio sintió el enorme deseo de continuar, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel junto con la felicidad que lo embargaba por completo, al sentir los suaves movimientos que hacía Viktor para unirse a él no puedo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas junto con gemidos más audibles por lo complacido y feliz que se sentía. —Creo que me estoy enamorando— le susurró en el oído y Viktor de inmediato dejó de morderle para mirarlo impresionado a los ojos, le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició el rostro sintiendo una satisfacción increíble al ser correspondido.

—Yo te amo Yuuri— le contestó con dulzura mientras continuaba haciéndole el amor con suavidad, disfrutando cada momento, cada roce y cada instante de aquella especial unión, porque a pesar de que todo era jodidamente placentero en ese momento a ambos los gobernaba el intenso amor que comenzaba a despertar en sus corazones y aquella felicidad que se sentía ser correspondido. Viktor le hizo el amor con todos sus sentimientos, deseando de corazón lograr transmitirle sus intensos sentimientos, entregándole su propia alma en el momento.

La delicada forma en que Viktor le hacía el amor brindándole éxtasis lo hacía emitir gemidos que se escuchaban por toda la habitación, ya no se sentía avergonzado en lo absoluto pues Viktor en ese momento lo era todo para él. Todo era un idilio, una pequeña forma de llegar al cielo porque todos los seres del planeta tienen su propia concepción de "cielo" y para Yuuri los brazos de Viktor eran el paraíso.

Viktor besó los ojos del japonés, siguiendo el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas. Le acarició el rostro con ternura y comenzó a aumentar lentamente la intensidad de sus movimientos mientras le miraba a los ojos expresando todo su amor —Eres tan hermoso, Yuuri— musitó y al sentir como el intenso placer que Yuuri le provocaba comenzó a gemir cerrando sus ojos sin darse cuenta.

—Creo que te amo— gimoteó Yuuri aferrándose a la espalda ajena con desesperación, como si tenerlo alejado tan sólo unos centímetros lo hicieran sentir tan vacío como la soledad y es que quería sentir a Viktor tan cerca y tan dentro como si fueran uno sólo.

—Ven, quiero que tú me hagas el amor a mí— le pidió sentándolo en sus piernas, Yuuri se acomodó sobre él uniendo nuevamente sus cuerpos, comenzó a moverse con suavidad y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, le besó la frente mirándolo con una expresión de éxtasis absoluto lo que terminó por encender a Viktor. Le tomó de las caderas y ayudó al japonés a moverse para hacer el amor de una manera más profunda.

Presos del placer, tras unos minutos de entregarse el uno al otro intensamente por completo ambos comenzaron a alcanzar su límite, Yuuri le mordió el cuello en un arranque de placer y Viktor arqueó la espalda volviendo a sentir la conexión que habían experimentado hace algunos minutos. El sentir esa extraña marea de emociones, el revelarle sus sentimientos al Yuuri y que los sentimientos del japonés fueran revelados hacia él, el sentir como sus almas se volvían una, fue suficiente para llevarlos al clímax del placer concluyendo con una perfecta noche de éxtasis.

Ambos se recostaron exhaustos, uno en frente del otro. Se sonrieron con ternura y Viktor le acarició el rostro como tanto le encantaba hacer, Yuuri dirigió su diestra al cabello del peli plata y lo acomodó con sus dedos. Permanecieron así disfrutando en silencio el uno de otro y es que no hacían falta palabras, ya se había dicho todo en la cama.


	25. Capítulo XXIV

El día en que Otabek y Yuri efectuarían el plan acordado había llegado, Otabek se puso su traje de agente y Yuri se vistió como un vampiro corriente utilizando una peluca de color negro para evitar ser reconocido. El kazajo le esposó las manos y lo subió al automóvil de Jean con cuidado en la parte trasera. Ambos estaban nerviosos, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabían si saldrían con vida de aquella misión, si alguien descubría la verdadera identidad de Yuri las cosas se tornarían verdaderamente hostiles.

—Oye idiota, si nos descubren finge ignorar mi verdadera identidad— musitó observando por la ventana del automóvil.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te deje a tu suerte? No haría eso, no va con mi forma de ser— contestó Otabek un tanto ofendido, si había algo fundamental en la vida para él era la lealtad y el honor.

—Me servirás más de ayuda como un agente infiltrado que como un traidor— le miró con una expresión seria mientras Otabek le devolvía una mirada de preocupación por el retrovisor.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero si llegara a pasar algo y no te ayudo a salir pronto te utilizarán como conejillo de indias ¿Estás consciente de eso cierto? — le replicó un tanto preocupado, pese a lo mal que se habían llevado en un principio los últimos días compartiendo con Yuri le habían hecho tomarle cariño.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio con tal de impedir la extinción de mi especie, además, aunque en estos momentos lo odie realmente no quiero que algo malo le suceda a Viktor. Sin tengo de hacer esto para detener la conspiración en su contra estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio— Yuri volvió a voltear la mirada hacia la ventana y observó hacia afuera con nostalgia, realmente extrañaba a Viktor.

Otabek guardó silencio y encendió el auto para partir, aquellas palabras del rubio le hicieron caer en cuenta que detrás de esa personalidad un tanto hostil y rebelde se encontraba un vampiro con un corazón enorme, una persona extremadamente leal que pese a las circunstancias mantenía sus convicciones. Por un momento se sintió un tanto celoso de Viktor, era tan afortunado de tener el apoyo incondicional de Yuri y ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta o al menos eso le parecía a Otabek.

Mientras Otabek manejaba ambos permanecieron en silencio, concentrándose muy bien en su plan para no cometer ningún error ni dar algún paso en falso. El plan era que Otabek lo llevara como rehén por causar revueltas en algún sitio, lo llevaría a la celdas con la excusa de que era un vampiro un tanto fuerte como para que un agente de menos rango se encargara de aquello, le dejaría a Yuri la llave de las esposas y las celdas, en el baño del guardia escondería un bolso con un traje de agente para que Yuri después de liberar a los vampiros causando una revuelta se disfrazara de un agente para subir al segundo piso a los laboratorios y robar el suero original. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, absolutamente nada podía salir mal.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la VCD Otabek bajó a Yuri con brusquedad a lo que Yuri bufó y le miro con una expresión asesina.

—Lo siento, pero debe parecer real— le susurró Otabek mientras Yuri fingía estar débil por el suero.

—Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí, encontraste un ejemplar ¿De qué rango es? — Le preguntó uno de los subordinados de Jean mientras inspeccionaba a Yuri.

—Es un simple Vulgus, pero resultó ser un tanto resistente al suero por lo que he decidido llevarlo a las celdas para que los del laboratorio lo examinen— respondió Otabek con desdén.

—Deja yo me encargo, ayer mi novia me dejó y tengo ganas de botar estrés pateando traseros vampíricos—

—Es resistente al suero e intentó morderme varias veces, prefiero encargarme yo para evitar accidentes si se sale de control a no ser que desees ser convertido en un Neophity— El joven subordinado de Jean tragó saliva y puso una expresión de horror, lo que menos quería era convertirse en un monstruo de semejante calaña, lo más bajo en el mundo de los vampiros.

—Todo tuyo— musitó para alejarse de ambos rápidamente.

—Vaya cobarde— Musitó Yuri bajito haciendo que Otabek soltara una risa que debió disimular al instante.

Otabek lo llevó a la celda y lo arrojó con brusquedad mientras el guardia miraba a lo lejos, fingió cerrar el cerrojo y se retiró tarareando una canción como lo hacía de costumbre cada vez que atrapaba un vampiro.

—Buena tardes agentes Altin— le saludó el guardia mientras Otabek le saludaba con una seña de la mano.

—Buenas tardes Gregory— le contestó mientras caminaba a paso firme para continuar con la segunda parte del plan, ir a coquetear con la agente que se encargaba de los dispositivos de seguridad y anularla en la sala de los laboratorios. La chica lo había invitado a salir en innumerables ocasiones por lo que no le costaría mucho distraerla seduciéndola.

Por otro lado, Yuri sacaba las llaves que había dejado Otabek en el bolsillo de su pantalón y luchaba con dificultar para quitarse las esposas, una vez que lo logró con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad preso de la adrenalina suspiró hondo y se dispuso a salir, utilizando su velocidad de inmediato para aturdir al guardia de un golpe. Utilizó las llaves para liberar a todos los vampiros de las celdas y de inmediato comenzó la revuelta.

En el tercer piso, en la sala de seguridad, se encontraba Otabek coqueteando con la chica que había tomado una actitud nerviosa y tímida frente a un audaz Otabek.

—Hoy luces muy linda— musitó el Kazajo mientras se acercaba a la chica que estaba parada frente al comando principal de la sala de seguridad, Otabek avanzó unos pasos y la arrinconó en el lugar para tener un mayor acceso a la computadora.

—G-Gracias Otabek, e-estás actuando de forma distinta— le contestó de manera tímida y nerviosa, mientras Otabek le pasaba una mano por la cintura.

—¿Te disgusta? Si te sientes incómoda puedo marcharme— le dijo haciendo un puchero, la chica negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de manera traviesa.

—No es eso, sólo... pensé que no te agradaba— le contestó la chica haciendo una expresión triste y en ese mismo instante Otabek se sintió como un mal nacido por estar coqueteándole sin tener intención alguna de salir con ella, pero era necesario. Se prometió a sí mismo invitarla al cine como recompensa en plan de amigos por los líos en los que la iba a meter en unos minutos.

—Eres muy agradable, es sólo que tenía mucho trabajo encima... pero ahora esto libre— le susurró con voz aterciopelada en el oído mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los comandos y desactivaba la seguridad de la planta del laboratorio. Apegó su cuerpo aún más a la chica y la besó en el cuello para alcanzar el botón que desactivaba todo.

—Otabek... aquí no, estamos trabajando— gimoteó la chica haciéndose la difícil, aferrándose a la espalda del azabache.

—Lo siento, es que no me pude resistir— musitó al terminar de cambiar la clave de los comandos de seguridad para que tardaran tiempo en reestablecerla —Entonces continuemos esto otro día— concluyó Otabek alejándose de la joven que estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Espera...— musitó la chica, pero el kazajo ya había dejado la sala de seguridad, se maldijo a sí misma por haberlo alejado, sus sueños más pervertidos habían estado a punto de cumplirse y es que era inevitable fantasear con un hombre tan varonil y atractivo como el agente Altin.

Por otro lado, Yuri con el traje de agente ya puesto, se encontraba en los laboratorios. La seguridad era nula y se alegró por eso, Otabek era muy eficiente y el plan les estaba saliendo de maravilla. Jean le había dicho que el laboratorio que albergaba el suero era el último del pasillo, había al menos diez laboratorios antes. Avanzo con seguridad fingiendo realmente ser un agente que paseaba por el lugar, cuando había atravesado el laboratorio número siete un agente se acercó a hablarle.

—Agente Jones— le saludó observando la placa que Yuri llevaba en el pecho —No lo había visto por aquí antes—

—Agente Parks, soy nuevo me transfirieron desde Rusia gusto en conocerlo— Yuri le ofreció la mano y el agente la estrechó sintiendo el inusual frío de su piel que le llamó de inmediato la atención.

—¿Que lo trae por aquí? — le cuestionó un poco desconfiado, aquél frío en la piel era característico de los vampiros, pero ¿Acaso era posible que uno se hubiera infiltrado?

—Tengo que dejar éstas muestras sanguíneas en el laboratorio número diez— Afirmó Yuri mostrándole un contenedor.

—Yo las llevo, el acceso al laboratorio diez está restringido para algunos agentes— le contestó desconfiado intentando arrebatarle el contenedor de las manos. Yuri quería desfallecer en ese momento, ¿Qué diablos le diría para que lo dejase pasar? —Algo sucede abajo, encárgate rápido de eso y ven a ayudar, creo que hubo una revuelta— para su suerte la alarma de la fuga de vampiros se activó en todo el departamento y el agente salió corriendo a ayudar por una orden que le llegó de su superior.

Yuri sonrió triunfante y corrió hacia el laboratorio final donde se encontraba el gran premio. Para su mala suerte el agente era bastante desconfiado por lo que llamó por el intercomunicador a un agente licántropo para que fuera a vigilar lo que el agente nuevo iba a hacer al laboratorio.

Al llegar al lugar Yuri buscó desenfrenadamente el suero original, dio vuelta el laboratorio casi por completo preso de los nervios, si no lo encontraba rápido alguien podía llegar y pillarlo con las manos en la masa. Cuando al fin encontró sintió que alma le volvía al cuerpo, lo metió en el contenedor frío portátil y se dirigió a la salida, para su mala suerte el hombre lobo ya había llegado.

— Buenas tardes agente Blake, vine a dejar unas muestras y ahora me retiro— Musitó Yuri con la sonrisa más fingida del mundo y cuando intentó pasar el tipo le obstruyó la salida con el brazo. En ese instante sintió un olor que le provocó dolor de estómago, aquél tipo no era un humano era un hombre lobo y seguramente ya sabía que él era un vampiro.

—Apestas a muerte— le gruño el licántropo sosteniéndole el brazo con fuerza.

—Y tú apestas a perro— le contestó Yuri de mala gana dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas que hizo rebotar al licántropo contra la pared.

El hombre lobo se reincorporó de inmediato y mordió a Yuri en el hombro, la mordida de los hombres lobo tenía una especie de veneno que a los vampiros les impedía la cicatrización rápida de las heridas provocándoles hemorragias profusas. En ese instante Yuri tomó real conciencia de que estaba en problemas.

Yuri se giró y buscó el cuello del adversario para morderlo, la mordida de los vampiros a los licántropos les causaba un dolor intenso e insoportable. Yuri logró morderlo en el cuello y en la clavícula. El licántropo se transformó de inmediato y le rasgó la espalda con sus garras provocando que Yuri gritara del dolor, la sangre de ambos comenzaba a adornar el suelo, ambos tenían conciencia de que sería una pelea a muerte.

El vampiro golpeó al hombre lobo con todas sus fuerzas con la intención de romperle una pata, luego se ayudó de su poder para torturarlo con la mirada comprobando ahí mismo que las leyendas eran ciertas, los poderes de los vampiros no tenían el mismo efecto en los lobos que en los humanos. El dolor que le provocaba al lobo era soportable, el licántropo aulló y arremetió nuevamente contra Yuri mordiéndole el cuello, Yuri cayó débil al suelo maldiciendo su mala suerte, definitivamente moriría en unos instantes, se sentía débil y su sangre estaba regada por todo el suelo.

El lobo gruño satisfecho al ver en las condiciones que se encontraba el vampiro, a pesar de que le había roto varios huesos en la batalla el rubio lucía mucho más dañado que él. Cuando se disponía a realizar su último y mortal ataque sintió que algo ardiente le atravesó el pecho, cayó hacia un costado y perdió su transformación. Otabek había aparecido en el instante preciso para propinarle un disparo con una bala de plata.

—Yuri, mírame. ¿Puedes oírme? — Le preguntó el azabache preocupado tomándolo en los brazos.

—Sí, tengo el suero— le contestó con debilidad mientras hacía un esfuerzo grande por acercarle el contenedor.

—Eso da igual, estás mal herido te sacaré de aquí— le dijo el kazajo avanzando unos pasos mientras Yuri dejaba huellas de sangre en el camino.

—Otabek lleva el suero con Seung y JJ, las mordidas de un lobo no son fáciles de curar, no duraré mucho en estas condiciones es mejor que me dejes— Yuri lo miró con seriedad y esbozó una sonrisa quebrada, realmente sentía que estaba muriendo poco a poco.

—Maldición ¡no!, debe haber algo que pueda hacer. Dime Yuri, sé que hay algo— insistió Otabek con desesperación mientras continuaba corriendo con Yuri en brazos hasta llegar a un ascensor.

—He perdido mucha sangre y la única forma de sobrevivir es recuperarla— afirmó Yuri y Otabek de inmediato se descubrió el cuello y acercó a Yuri para que le mordiera —No es tan simple idiota— dijo rechazando el cuello ajeno —He perdido tanta sangre que si muerdo a un humano no creo ser capaz de detenerme. ¿Lo entiendes? Puedo llevarme tu vida, para no morir tendría que convertirte— concluyó haciendo su cabeza a un lado.

Otabek se sentó en el suelo del ascensor y apretó el botón de emergencia para que se detuviera, tomó un cuchillo de su arnés y se cortó la muñeca para acercarla a la boca de Yuri —No le tengo miedo a la muerte, además si estoy muriendo estaría bien si me conviertes— Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa —No te dejaré morir—

Yuri quiso llorar en ese momento, nadie en su vida había dado tanto por él como aquél chico. Yuri sabía perfectamente cuanto odiaba Otabek a los vampiros y sin embargo estaba aceptando la posibilidad de ser uno con tal de salvarlo. Yuri asintió y aceptó el ofrecimiento, comenzó a beber lo más lento que podía para poder controlarse y no tener que convertir a Otabek. La sangre del chico tenía un sabor sublime, tan sublime que realmente sentía miedo de no poder detenerse, bebió unos minutos de su muñeca y el descontrol de su hambre le hizo luego dirigirse al cuello del kazajo donde enterró sus dientes con fuerza para comenzar a beber con desenfreno.

Otabek se sentía más y más débil a cada instante, pero no quiso decir nada porque sabía que si emitía alguna palabra sobre eso Yuri se detendría y seguiría en peligro por sus graves heridas, entonces cerró los ojos y se entregó al momento, nunca hubiera pensado que ser mordido por un vampiro se sintiera tan bien, tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello con suavidad comenzando a perder un poco la conciencia de sus actos. Fue entonces cuando Yuri volvió en sí, aquella caricia lo había aterrizado de sus instintos, se detuvo y tomó con sus manos el rostro de Otabek quien esbozó una sonrisa fingiendo que estaba bien, pero su palidez le indicaba a Yuri que había bebido de más, quizás no hasta el punto de poner el riesgo su vida, pero si lo suficiente para dejarlo muy débil.

—Lo siento— musitó Yuri para tomar a Otabek en brazos, se había recuperado bastante gracias al sacrificio del que se había convertido en su amigo.

—Descuida— contestó Otabek antes de desvanecerse en sus brazos.


	26. Capítulo XXV

Yuri palideció al ver que Otabek había perdido la conciencia, debía sacarlo de ese infernal lugar a como diera lugar, pero si usaba sus poderes definitivamente no pasaría desapercibido y si los atrapaban Otabek podría estar en peligro, para ser más específicos ambos lo estarían. Se limpió la sangre de la boca y tomó al azabache en sus brazos, sus heridas aún sangraban definitivamente no se había recuperado por completo, pero era consciente de que si seguía bebiendo de cuello del chico se llevaría su vida. Se levantó con dificultad y presionó el botón del ascensor para ponerlo nuevamente en marcha, su corazón latía de manera errática al igual que los pensamientos en su interior, tenía miedo por primera vez en su vida, temía que no salieran de ésta con vida.

El ascensor bajó hasta el subterráneo donde Otabek había estacionado el automóvil y al salir de el con cautela pudo presenciar una batalla campal frente a sus ojos, vampiros contra agentes, licántropos luchando de manera encarnizada contra los afilados dientes de los "fríos" como los llamaban. Suspiró hondo y tomó valor para escabullirse con Otabek entre los pilares que sostenían el arriba del subterráneo.

—Otabek... ¿Puedes oírme? — musitó de manera desesperada observando como el humano palidecía cada vez más —Maldición, despierta... por favor— le susurró en el oído con desesperación sin obtener respuesta alguna, agudizó sus sentidos y pudo sentir que el pulso del kazajo comenzaba a debilitarse, entonces supo que tendría que arriesgar su vida por sacarlo de aquél campo de batalla.

Yuri corrió escabulléndose entre los pilares macizos evitando al máximo cualquier contacto con algún licántropo que lo descubriría de inmediato, para su suerte estaba pasando desapercibido. Cuando logró bajar una planta más para por fin llegar al lugar donde el kazajo había estacionado el automóvil se encontró con unos seis agentes asegurando el lugar para que ningún vampiro saliera del lugar. En cuanto Yuri los vio instintivamente le apuntaron con el arma.

—Bajen las armas, el agente Altin está herido— ordenó un agente que parecía de mayor rango que el resto. —¿Qué le sucedió? — le preguntó aquél hombre de unos 40 años.

—Lo mordió un vampiro... está muy mal, debo llevarlo de inmediato a un hospital— musitó Yuri con el rostro lleno de angustia y es que Otabek lucía cada vez peor a cada segundo.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos, debes atender tus heridas chico— le ordenó el tipo al ver que Yuri se estaba desangrando por múltiples heridas y mordidas —¿Qué diablos les sucedió? —

—No me haga recordarlo— le contestó Yuri haciendo una mueca de dolor —Preferiría llevarlo yo, es mi mejor amigo y la verdad creo ser capaz de conducir hasta el hospital, además no tiene sentido que utilice a uno de sus agentes para escoltarnos, son más útiles aquí— concluyó Yuri rogando porque aquél argumento convenciera al agente, de lo contrario tendría que usar la fuerza porque no les daría a Otabek bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Tienes razón chico, si algo sucede en el camino no dudes en hablar por el intercomunicador de Altin— le ordenó el agente y un movimiento de mano dio el pase para que Yuri y Otabek pudiesen salir de ese maldito lugar de una buena vez —Cuídalo, él también es importante para mí— se despidió mientras Yuri casi corría al automóvil.

Apenas abrió la puerta del copiloto acomodó a Otabek con cuidado, por un momento deseó que el chico fuera vampiro de esa forma su debilidad se solucionaría tan sólo si bebiera de su sangre, pero los humanos funcionaban diferente y en ese momento se odio a sí mismo por rechazar las lecciones que Viktor siempre intentaba darle sobre la manera en que fisiológicamente funcionaban los humanos. Ni siquiera sabía si Otabek estaba débil solamente o estaba al borde de la muerte y eso era lo que más le angustiaba, nunca en la vida odio ser tan ignorante respecto a los humanos a pesar irónicamente de haber sido uno hace siglos.

Tomó asiento frente al volante y encendió el auto con las llaves que Otabek guardaba en su chaqueta, ahora que parte de la adrenalina había pasado comenzaba a tomar conciencia de su delicado estado y es que pese a que la sangre de Otabek había sido de gran ayuda sus heridas no estaban ni cerca de sanar gracias a la asquerosa saliva de aquél hombre lobo. Salió del departamento de la VCD lo más veloz que pudo y condujo a unos 120 Km/h en dirección a la casa de Seung, cada minuto que pasaba se sentía peor, el veneno de los lobos era jodidamente doloroso y quemaba en su interior, se decía que los lobos llevaban el fuego y los vampiros eran de hielo, precisamente era así como se sentía en ese momento, como si aquél veneno le recorriera como lava entre las venas, pero aquél dolor importaba poco en comparación con lo mucho que le preocupaba el estado del azabache.

Cuando Yuri por fin pudo divisar la mansión de Seung sentía su visión considerablemente borrosa, temía perder la conciencia en cualquier momento, pero no podía hacerle eso a Otabek, ahora ambos dependían de su fuerza. Otabek había sacrificado su vitalidad por él y el definitivamente no podía fallarle. En cuanto llegó a la mansión de Seung tomó de manera torpe a Otabek en los brazos y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Seung para que éste lo socorriera. El coreano junto con JJ salieron de inmediato a socorrerlos y en cuanto Jean le quitó al azabache de los brazos perdió la conciencia por completo estrellándose en el suelo, ya nada importaba... no le había fallado a Otabek.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde cuando Yuuri sintió aquella punzada en el pecho, una que le dejó sin aire, una que le hizo recordar a Yuri por unos instantes. Sintió terror y angustia... era el vínculo, definitivamente algo le había sucedido al rubio, lo sabía casi como si alguien se lo hubiese susurrado al oído. De inmediato salió de su habitación en busca de Viktor con lágrimas de angustia que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, en cuanto entró en la habitación del ruso lo vio con el celular en la oreja con una expresión absolutamente gélida mientras sus temores más profundos comenzaban a confirmarse. Viktor se giró de inmediato al sentir la presencia de Yuuri y no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada llena de angustia y terror.

—No te preocupes, de inmediato iré para allá Seung— contestó Viktor para luego colgar la llamada.

—Algo le pasó a Yuri— musitó el japonés con el corazón hecho trizas, tocando su pecho en donde se sentía aquél dolor profundo y desgarrador.

—Seung me acaba de llamar, fue mordido por un licántropo y se encuentra muy mal— le comunicó Viktor con la voz quebrada, de inmediato las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos. Se sentía terrible, Yuri había arriesgado su vida en la misión que Seung había planeado para robar el suero y lo había hecho por él; ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan miserable con aquél chico que le era fiel hasta cuando lo odiaba? Sentía miedo un absoluto profundo y enceguecedor miedo, no podía permitir que Yuri muriera, de ninguna manera.

—¡¿Qué?! — Gritó Yuuri comenzando a alterarse, se acercó rápidamente a Viktor y lo tomó de las manos para hacerlo reaccionar y que le dijera absolutamente todo lo que pasaba — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mierda está pasando Viktor por favor? — musitó Yuuri sollozando.

—No tengo tiempo de explicarte, si Yuri no bebe mi sangre puede morir. No te habíamos explicado esto, pero las mordidas de los licántropos tienen una clase de veneno que impide la cicatrización de las heridas de los vampiros y si te muerden muchas veces terminas muriendo desangrado. Lo único que detiene aquél veneno es la sangre de los originarios— le explicó Viktor de manera rápida mientras tomaba un abrigo y se lo ponía encima para salir en dirección a la casa de Seung.

—Te acompañaré— le dijo Yuuri con determinación y es que algo en su interior le exigía que estuviera al lado del rubio, algo en su interior le carcomía como el fuego, algo le decía que Yuuri lo necesitaba de alguna u otra forma.

Viktor asintió en silencio y lo abrazó para reconfortarlo —Todo saldrá bien bebé, tranquilo no dejaré que le suceda algo malo a Yuri— musitó para después besarlo en la frente mientras el japonés temblaba de nerviosismo con la mirada perdida.

Ambos se dirigieron en el auto de Viktor hacia la casa de Seung, los minutos de viaje se les volvieron eternos. La tensión se podía cortar con una cuchilla y ambos no emitieron una sola palabra durante el viaje, aunque no quería demostrarlo, Viktor realmente tenía miedo, porque era cierto que su sangre era la cura para las mordidas de los lobos, pero hasta cierto punto; había un punto en que ni siquiera la sangre de un originario podía salvar a un vampiro mal herido por las fauces de un licántropo y Viktor suplicaba en su interior que Yuri no hubiese llegado hasta ese punto porque sinceramente no se imaginaba el mundo sin Yuri, después de todo eran familia y eso pesaba más que cualquier altercado que pudiesen tener.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Seung, al bajar del auto corrieron a la entrada. La sirvienta del coreano les abrió la puerta de inmediato y los guió hacia la habitación donde Yuri se encontraba. El corazón de Yuuri se detuvo por un instante al ver como Yuri yacía en una cama más pálido que de costumbre, con sangre por todos lados y temblando. Se sintió como si una estaca lo atravesara en dos, la imagen fue tan dolorosa que no pudo evitar caer de rodillas en la orilla de la cama donde Yuri estaba, tomar su mano y llorar con una desesperación que le nacía desde el lugar más recóndito de su alma.

—Viktor has algo— musitó Seung entre sollozos —Está ardiendo en fiebre por las mordidas de esos malditos perros— gimoteó mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yuri y dejaba a un lado un vaso de sangre que le había estado intentando dar de beber —Le he dado de beber mi sangre muchas veces, pero no responde— jadeo.

Viktor corrió al lado de Yuri y mordió su propia muñeca para verter su sangre en la boca entreabierta del rubio, un pequeño chorro de sangre cayó en la boca de Yuri mientras todos esperaban expectantes que algo sucediera, pero nada sucedió, Yuri continuaba temblando por la fiebre e inconsciente.

—Maldita sea Yuri no me hagas esto, por favor— gimoteó Viktor con los ojos cristalinos mientras la desesperación le invadía. Por un momento todos dejaron de respirar esperando lo peor, pero Yuri abrió la boca y enterró sus colmillos en la muñeca de Viktor bebiendo de su sangre con dificultad pues aún se encontraba débil.

—¿Me escuchas Yuri? Muerde mi cuello— le susurró Viktor en el oído mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos acomodando su cabeza para que el rubio tuviera libre acceso a su cuello. Sus temblores habían comenzado a disminuir al igual que su fiebre, pero aún seguía inconsciente actuaba meramente por instinto y por la calcinante sed de sangre que lo embargaba.

Yuri clavó firmemente sus colmillos en el cuello de Viktor y bebió su sangre de manera desesperada, completamente hambriento como si no se hubiera alimentado hace meses. Poco la fiebre cesó y al igual que sus hemorragias, las heridas tardarían en sanar, pero al menos ya se encontraba completamente fuera de peligro. Después de unos minutos bebiendo soltó a Viktor y éste lo recostó nuevamente en la cama para que Yuri descansara.

—Debemos dejarlo dormir, le tomará un par de días sanar por completo— musitó Viktor aliviado acariciando el rostro de Yuri, incluso tan malherido como estaba seguía viéndose hermoso como un ave fénix renaciendo desde las cenizas. —Mi pequeño ángel, no sabes cuánto te extrañé— le susurró Viktor y luego le besó la frente.

—Gracias Viktor, de verdad no sabía qué hacer con Yuri yo creí que iba...— musitó Seung y se detuvo a continuar la frase pues la sola idea de que su amigo estuvo a punto de morir le carcomía por dentro. Había sido tan confiado e idiota de dejar a Otabek y Yuri ir en esa misión suicida, ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Era obvio que algo como eso podía suceder.

—No te tortures Seung, él ahora está a salvo— le dijo Viktor palmoteándole la espalda para que se tranquilizara —Soy yo quien debe agradecerte por haberme llamado—

Yuuri aún estaba en shock arrodillado a un costado de Yuri, había estado a quizá minutos de no haberlo vuelto a ver con vida. Algo se removió en su interior, le tomó la mano a Yuri y la abrazó con todo su anhelo, con toda su ansiedad. Cerró los ojos y acarició su rostro en la mano del rubio anhelando aquellas caricias que Yuri solía brindarle hace algún tiempo, a pesar de que no podía negar el hecho de que se había enamorado de Viktor tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que definitivamente aún no olvidaba a Yuri.

.

.

.

Al anochecer, cuando ya todos había recobrado parte de la calma Yuri despertó en medio de la vigilia de los tres vampiros, abrió los ojos de manera lenta y pesada. De inmediato sintió su cuerpo adolorido, se sentía confundido por un instante no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba, poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido, había ido en una misión con Otabek y todo había salido terriblemente mal... un momento ¿y Otabek?

—¡Otabek! — dijo Yuri alzando la voz y reincorporándose, intentando ponerse de pie mientras Seung lo frenaba y lo obligaba a volver a la cama —¿Dónde está? — preguntó Yuri con un tono de angustia.

—Jean lo llevó al hospital, hace un par de horas me avisó que le habían realizado una transfusión de sangre y que ya se encontraba mejor— Le comunicó Seung mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para que se calmara —Yuri, debes guardar reposo tus heridas son serias... si no fuera por Viktor...—

Yuri palideció al escuchar aquél nombre y al girar la mirada unos centímetros a la izquierda los pudo ver, Yuuri y Viktor observándolo con una estúpida y asquerosa mirada de culpa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — les preguntó Yuri de mala gana a mientras desviaba la mirada con un gesto de repulsión.

En ese momento algo en el interior de Yuuri se removía, la mirada de odio del rubio calaba en lo más profundo de su ser y por otro lado... ¿Quién demonios era Otabek y por qué a Yuri le preocupaba tanto?

—Seung me llamó porque recibiste múltiples mordidas de un licántropo y ya sabes que la sangre de...— le comenzaba a explicar hasta que Yuri lo interrumpió.

—...Si si la sangre de un originario contrarresta el efecto del veneno de los lobos. Bueno muchas gracias Viktor... supongo que ahora estamos a mano. Ya me siento mejor, pueden retirarse— le contestó de mala gana, aunque en el fondo de su orgullo le alegraba ver a Viktor ahí y saber que aún se preocupaba por él.

—Yuri no seas mal agradecido, si no fuera por Viktor sinceramente estarías muerto— le regañó Seung dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpas a la pareja.

—No me interesa lo que tengas para decir Yuri Plisetsky, estoy aquí porque me importas demasiado y porque jamás dejaría que algo malo te sucediera porque te considero mi familia— le contestó Viktor un poco dolido —... Y no, no es que te hiciera un favor o una devuelta de mano, lo hice porque eres especial para mí— concluyó Viktor sintiéndose dolido y caminando para dejar la habitación.

—Viktor...— Musitó Yuri suplicante y es que las palabras de Viktor habían tocado su ahora gélido corazón. En el fondo Yuri jamás dejaría de querer a Viktor como una especie de hermano, él tenía razón... eran familia.

—Volveré más tarde, sólo necesito tomar aire— Viktor suspiró intentando no sentirse aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía y dejó la habitación.

Yuri no pudo evitar cruzar la mirada con el japonés una vez que Viktor salió, el chico lo miraba destrozado mientras que él sentía un inmenso rencor en su interior hacia Yuuri y es que dolía, dolía más que las mordidas del lobo, dolía jodidamente profundo en su interior verlo ahí al lado de Viktor y ahora contemplar la cara estúpida con la que lo observaba.

—Yuri...— se animó a decir el japonés mientras se acercaba de manera temerosa al ruso. Seung de inmediato le dirigió una mirada mustia que Yuuri ignoró por completo —Tuve mucho miedo de que algo te pasara— Yuuri le dirigió una mirada sincera con los ojos vidriosos y el corazón del rubio se descongeló por un instante.

—Ya estoy bien— se animó a decir, desviando la mirada de los ojos ámbar que lo observaban porque aún le dolía mirarlo, aún hacía que su corazón se agitara.

—Yuuri... yo lo siento tanto— se disculpó el azabache entre lágrimas tomando tímidamente la mano de Yuri, Seung salió de la habitación para dejarlos conversar a solas.

—Quiero deshacer el vínculo— le contestó Yuri haciendo la mirada hacia un lado, mientras que el japonés sentía que algo se quebraba en su interior.


End file.
